


Memory

by hiera



Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Nightmare (Band)
Genre: M/M, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiera/pseuds/hiera
Summary: Yomi se réveille en pleine nuit à l'hôpital sans le moindre souvenir, ni des évènements qui l'y ont conduit, ni de qui il est. Il va devoir tout apprendre de lui mais aussi de cette famille aussi étrange qu'effrayante. D'ailleurs ces gens qui viennent le chercher à l'hôpital sont-ils réellement ses parents ?





	1. Chapter 1

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sens immédiatement que quelque chose cloche. Je n'ai mal nulle part sinon au bras, là où a été posé le cathéter de ma perfusion. C'est ça qui me fait comprendre que je suis à l'hôpital. Mais pourquoi ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout est si confus dans mon esprit et puis je me sens encore fatigué. En tout cas mes paupières sont lourdes. Je me sens comme vidé de toute substance. J'ai encore besoin de repos et pourtant, j'ai peur de dormir, pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qui m'est arrivé.

Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je tente de me redresser sans y parvenir. C'est à peine si ma tête se décolle de mon oreiller par contre une sorte de nausée commence à monter même si je me sens incapable de vomir. Mon estomac doit de toute façon être vide puisqu'on m'alimente grâce à cette perfusion dont le goute à goute m’insupporte. Pourquoi ? Sans doute n’y a-t-il aucune raison. Je suis simplement frustré de ne pas savoir pourquoi je suis là. Et puis soudain, un vent de panique s’empare de moi. Je ne me souviens même plus de mon nom ni même de mon visage !

Sans la moindre hésitation, j’arrache le cathéter. La douleur qui me traverse tout le bras a au moins le mérite de réveiller un peu mes muscles engourdis. Combien de temps j’ai passé dans ce lit ? Trop à mon goût, même si je suis incapable de m’en souvenir.

 

Je roule sur le côté et tombe lourdement sur le sol. Quelque chose d’humide coule sur mon pied. Il fait sombre mais je devine que c’est du sang. Il vient de ma plaie au bras. Elle me fait mal mais elle a le mérite de me maintenir éveillé.

J’ai peur et j’ai besoin de réponse mais surtout il faut que je sorte d’ici. Je tends l’oreille mais n’entends aucun bruit comme si j’étais seul au monde. Je pose mon regard sur la porte la plus proche de moi et je prie pour que quelqu’un vienne m’aider mais personne ne viens. Je hurle. Enfin j’essaie mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche.

 

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis sur le sol mais je finis par trouver la force de me trainer jusqu’à la porte la plus proche. Non sans une certaine difficulté je tends la main vers la poignée et je me hisse sur mes deux jambes. La porte s’ouvre et je cherche à tâtons l’interrupteur. Quand je presse le bouton, une lumière blanche m’éblouit. Je mets un certain temps avant de recouvrer la vue et là, je le vois. Il me fait face. Il me regarde comme si c’était la première fois qu’il me voyait. Je tends la main vers lui et mes doigts frôlent le miroir froid. C’est mon visage et je ne le reconnais même pas !

 

Deux larmes roulent sur mes joues alors que je m’observe attentivement, comme pour être certain de ne plus jamais m’oublier.

Je suis plutôt petit. Je dirais que je dois faire un peu moins d’un mètre soixante. J’ai les cheveux décolorés, ils ne sont pas blonds mais plutôt châtains, tirant sur le cuivre. Et surtout je suis pâle à faire peur. J’ai vraiment mauvaise mine. Je ne me trouve pas non plus particulièrement beau mais qui aurait la prétention de s’aimer ? Surtout à mon âge. D’ailleurs, je ne dois pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

Je tente de me sourire mais je ne suis franchement pas très convaincant. C’est à cet instant qu’il apparait dans le reflet du miroir. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, mon sang se glace. Mon cœur se met aussi à battre très vite et j’ai sans doute voulu me retourner trop rapidement, car je suis pris de vertige et je perds l’équilibre. Ma tête heurte violemment le sol et je perds connaissance.

 

*

 

Ce sont des chuchotements qui me réveillent. Quelqu’un parle à voix basse dans ma chambre. Il y a deux personnes. Je crois que c’est un homme et une femme.

\- Regardez docteur, il se réveille ! S’exclame une femme en s’approchant de moi.

J’ouvre un peu plus les yeux afin de pouvoir mieux la voir. Elle a une quarantaine d’année et de longs cheveux noirs qu’elle a noués en queue de cheval. Elle est légèrement maquillée mais son mascara menace de couler en même temps que ses larmes. Je la trouve très belle même si je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui elle peut bien être.

Elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et la serre presque tendrement. Il y a d’ailleurs comme un sourire soulagé dessiné sur son visage.

\- Mon chéri, je suis tellement contente ! J’ai eu si peur pour toi ! Murmure-t-elle avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Je me crispe un peu comme si je n’avais pas l’habitude de me faire embrasser. D’ailleurs je me demande si elle est ma mère. Je l’espère au fond de mon cœur car sinon… l’autre option serait que je sois un gigolo et bien que je la trouve très belle, elle n’éveille chez moi aucune pulsion ni envie. Elle sent néanmoins très bon. J’avais espéré que son parfum évoquerait quelque chose chez moi mais aucun souvenir ne me vient.

\- Comment te sens-tu mon chéri ? Demande-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

Elle s’assoit à côté de moi et la voir pleurer me fait de la peine. D’ailleurs j’ai un peu peur de sa réaction lorsque je lui annoncerais que j’ai perdu la mémoire.

\- Pardon, lui dis-je en baissant les yeux.

Elle est surprise mais avant qu’elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, j’ajoute :

\- Je crois que j’ai tout oublié.

Je relève timidement la tête et surprends l’étrange regard qu’elle échange avec le médecin. Ce dernier acquiesce et s’approche de moi.

\- Yomi, mon garçon. Je suis le docteur Hoshino Hidehiko. C’est moi qui me suis occupé de toi depuis ton arrivé ici.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête pour lui signifier que je comprends ce qu’il est en train de me dire.

\- Tu as été victime d’un grave accident et tu es resté plusieurs semaines dans le coma, continue-t-il.

La femme qui se tient à côté de moi entrelace ses doigts aux miens. Je me sens gêné par tant de familiarité et de sollicitude sans que je puisse me l’expliquer. Peut-être que c’est tout simplement parce que j’ignore encore qui elle est ?

\- Yomi, quand tu dis que tu ne te souviens de rien, qu’est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ?  me demande-t-il.

J’esquisse un léger sourire nerveux avant de lui dire d’une voix tremblante :

\- Je crois que j’ai perdu la mémoire docteur. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis.

La femme retient un petit cri de surprise et je vois des larmes couler un peu plus sur son visage. Je lui murmure alors un :

\- Pardon.

Elle me répond par un non de la tête avant de me serrer dans ses bras. J’ai envie de pleurer à mon tour et j’espère de tout mon cœur que cette femme est ma mère.

\- C’n’est pas grave Yomi, murmure-t-elle. Maman est là maintenant.

C’est ma mère. Un sourire se dessine alors sur mes lèvres. Je ne me souviens pas d’elle mais puisque c’est ma maman alors je peux lui faire confiance et me fier à elle. Une maman, ça vous protège de tout même lorsque vous devenez adulte. Et elle, elle me donne l’impression de pouvoir le faire.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, reprend le médecin. Tes examens sont bons et je pense que cette perte de mémoire est due au choc que tu as subi. Elle ne devrait être que temporaire. Petit à petit, les choses vont te revenir.

\- Combien de temps ça prendra docteur ? Demande ma mère en reniflant doucement.

\- J’avais déjà évoqué cette éventualité avec vous. Dans ce genre de cas, il est difficile de dire quand ses souvenirs reviendront. Ça pourrait prendre quelques jours, des semaines ou encore des mois.

\- Ou encore jamais, dis-je d’un air sombre.

Le médecin et ma mère m’adressent un regard inquiet avant de se regarder. Je surprends un petit sourire sur les lèvres de cet homme et vois ma mère y répondre timidement. J’ai l’impression qu’ils sont plutôt complices. Peut-être que mon hospitalisation les a rapproché ? Ou alors ce n’est que de la compassion d’un côté et de la reconnaissance de l’autre ? Oui peut-être que je me fais des idées… 

\- Ton père sera content de savoir que tu es réveillé, déclare ma mère.

Quelque chose de faux sonne dans sa voix à moins que ça ne soit l’émotion ? Après tout je ne la reconnais plus et j’ai du mal à interpréter ses sentiments.

\- Yomi, reprend le médecin. Tu dois me promettre de ne plus arracher tes perfusions. On te les retira dans la journée. D’ici là, n’y touche pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appuie sur ce bouton et une infirmière viendra.

Il désigne un petit interrupteur posé à côté de moi et je lui promets d’être raisonnable et de ne pas quitter mon lit.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes, me dit le médecin avant de partir.

Ma mère le raccompagne jusqu’à la porte. Ils s’échangent quelques mots à voix basse puis elle referme la porte derrière lui. J’ai vraiment eu l’impression qu’ils flirtaient ensemble et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Après tout même si je ne m’en souviens pas, elle est ma mère et c’est à moi de la protéger des hommes qui voudraient abuser de son chagrin.

Quand elle revient s’asseoir à côté de moi, elle reprend ma main. Ça me fait tout drôle, comme si je n’avais pas l’habitude qu’on me touche de cette manière. Elle finit par remarquer ma gêne et elle me demande :

\- Quelque chose ne va pas mon chéri ?

\- Non, c’est juste que c’est bizarre comme situation.

\- Alors tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Pas même de moi ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, c’est de ma faute. J’aurais dû te protéger.

Elle m’enlace tendrement et alors que je suis encore dans ses bras, j’ose lui demander :

\- Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ?

Elle se crispe et je regrette aussitôt d’avoir posé cette question bien que je suis impatient de savoir comment tout ça m’est arrivé.

-  Oh… l’accident…

Son téléphone portable se met à vibrer. Elle me lâche aussitôt et fouille dans son sac à main. Après l’avoir trouvé, elle regarde l’écran, s’excuse puis s’éloigne de mon lit pour décrocher. Apparemment ce coup de fil tombe plutôt bien et lui permet d’éluder ma question.

Ma mère me tourne le dos et parle à voix basse. Cependant je parviens à saisir des bribes de conversation. Apparemment elle n’est pas ravie d’être dérangée, ce qui est compréhensif puisqu’elle vient de retrouver son fils. Il y a pourtant quelque chose dans le son de sa voix qui m’intrigue. Elle semble soudain plus froide, presque dure. Je ne peux pas voir son visage et pourtant, je devine qu’il doit être sombre.

\- Si c’est pour me dire ça, ne m’appelle pas, conclut-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle ne se retourne pas immédiatement vers moi et j’ai l’impression qu’elle essaie d’abord de retrouver son calme pour ne pas m’inquiéter. Après avoir poussé un soupir, elle se retourne enfin et me dit en esquissant un sourire un peu forcé :

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri, il faut que je m’absente pour régler des formalités. Je te promets que je ne serais pas longue.

\- Je suis fatigué de toute façon.

Elle acquiesce, vient m’embrasser sur le front puis elle sort. Quand je me retrouve seul dans la pièce, je pousse à mon tour un soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Mes paupières sont lourdes et je suis effectivement fatigué. 

 

*

 

Quand j’ouvre les yeux, elle est assise à côté de moi et pianote sur son téléphone portable. Dès qu’elle remarque que je suis réveillé, un sourire éclaire son visage. Elle m’embrasse aussitôt et me laisse une belle trace de rouge à lèvres sur la joue. D’ailleurs je remarque qu’elle est bien plus maquillée que la dernière fois.

\- J’étais tellement inquiète, dit-elle. Tu as dormi presque 24h ! Mais tu as meilleure mine.

Elle a raison, je me sens mieux. Alors que je m’apprête à lui répondre, mon attention est attirée par un homme qui est assis dans un coin de la chambre. Il lit un épais dossier. Il est brun avec des cheveux qui lui descendent dans le cou, sa mine est sombre et il me donne un peu la chair de poule. Il a quelque chose de sinistre et d’effrayant. Peut-être parce que ses vêtements sombres contrastent avec le tailleur coloré de ma mère ? Cette dernière se racle la gorge avant de lui dire sur un ton de reproche :

\- Sakurai, s’il te plait.

Je sens comme une certaine colère retenue et même l’expression de son visage a changé lorsqu’elle a posé les yeux sur lui. L’homme finit par relever la tête vers nous et fixe longuement ma mère. Ils ne s’échangent aucun sourire et moi je me sens un peu mal à l’aise. Maman se tourne alors vers moi et m’adresse un sourire un peu forcé en déclarant :

\- C’est ton père.

Je crois que je l’avais compris tout seul mais aussi redouté. Quel homme antipathique ! Il ne m’adresse aucun sourire mais daigne quand même se lever après avoir retiré ses lunettes de lecture, pour s’approcher de mon lit. Au lieu de se placer à côté de ma mère, il fait le tour du lit et se place de l’autre côté. Maman le suit du regard sans rien dire, d’ailleurs son sourire est comme figé. J’ai l’impression que si elle pouvait le tuer du regard, elle l’aurait fait sans hésitation. Visiblement leur couple ne se porte pas très bien et s’ils ne portaient pas leurs alliances, j’aurais pu croire qu’ils sont divorcés.

\- Je savais que tu t’en sortirais, me dit mon père en posant une main amicale sur mon épaule.

Il esquisse un vague sourire et en le voyant faire je me dis que j’aurais préféré qu’il s’abstienne. Il y a quelque chose d’effrayant dans son sourire. Maman doit sans doute sentir ma gêne car elle me dit sur un ton qui se veut drôle :

\- Évidemment, tu tiens plus de moi que de lui.

Mon père relève alors lentement les yeux vers elle et la fixe un instant. Il n’y a aucune expression sur son visage mais son regard me donne la chair de poule. Ma mère ne sourcille pas. Elle le regarde presque d’un air de défit. Mon père baisse alors les yeux vers moi et me dit :

\- Moi j’ai toujours pensé que tu ressemblais plutôt à ton grand-père. Tu as ses yeux. Visiblement, certains gènes sautent une génération.

Maman se crispe. Je ne suis pas certain d’avoir saisi le sous-entendu mais elle si et il est clair qu’il s’agissait plus d’un pic à son attention qu’une information destinée à m’aider à me souvenir de qui je suis. Maman ne se laisse pas déstabiliser. Elle esquisse même un petit sourire avant de me dire :

\- Il me semble que ton oncle Imai a les mêmes.

Maman m’adresse un tendre sourire tout en me caressant la joue alors que papa se crispe à son tour. Moi, je suis de plus en plus mal à l’aise de me retrouver au milieu de cette guerre froide et je prie intérieurement pour qu’on vienne me porter secours.

 

Mes parents se détestent. Il n’y a pas de doute là-dessus. La tension entre eux est tellement palpable que même moi, je suis capable de la sentir. Si c’est ce genre de scène familiale qui m’attend à ma sortie d’hôpital, alors je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer à la maison.

 

La porte de la chambre s’ouvre et le docteur Hoshino Hidehiko entre. Lorsque son regard se pose sur mon père, il a un mouvement de recule. Le visage de mon père, si cela est possible, devint un peu plus sombre. Ma mère semble quant à elle très mal à l’aise. Et moi, que dire ?

Le médecin finit par reprendre de la contenance et entre franchement dans la chambre. Il tient un bloc note et baisse immédiatement les yeux dessus après avoir salué mes parents. Mon père continue de le fixer. Il fait même quelques pas vers lui. Je trouve qu’il ressemble à un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Décidément je n’aime pas cet homme. Il me fait peur. Ma mère quant à elle, n’ose pas les regarder. Elle se contente de contempler mon visage, comme pour graver dans sa mémoire chacun de mes traits.

\- Votre fils pourra sortir très bientôt, déclare le médecin après s’être raclé la gorge.

Personne ne dit rien. De toute façon depuis un moment déjà ce n’est pas la joie dans cette chambre d’hôpital.

\- Si tout se passe bien, il pourra sortir dans trois jours, ajout-t-il.

Ma mère lui adresse alors un regard inquiet. Le médecin se contente de lui faire un oui de la tête alors que mon père le fixe toujours. Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

\- C’est une bonne nouvelle, dit maman d’une voix tremblante. Je suis contente.

Elle glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux tout en souriant faiblement. Sa voix tremble et quelque chose me fait dire qu’elle n’est pas complètement sincère.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas Madame, tout ira bien, je vous le promets.

Sur ces mots, le médecin s’en va après nous avoir salués. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai trouvé sa dernière phrase étrange. De toute façon depuis que je me suis réveillé je trouve tout et tout le monde bizarre.

\- C’est parfait, déclare mon père lorsque nous nous retrouvons en famille. Comme promis, je vais suspendre mes activités pour m’occuper de vous.

Il se met alors à fixer ma mère qui se crispe. Est-ce que mon père lui fait peur ? Non, il y a autre chose, comme de la colère. Est-ce que leur relation en est à ce point ?

\- Oui, nous pourrons ainsi aller au conservatoire en famille, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Cette fois-ci c’est mon père qui se crispe. Il semble presque en colère. Ma mère au contraire a l’air ravie. Il y a quelque chose avec le conservatoire qui m’échappe mais je me garde bien de poser la question. J’imagine que je l’apprendrais bien assez tôt quoique… il y a des éléments de mon passé que je ne suis pas pressé de découvrir. Peut-être que cette perte de mémoire a du bon, surtout si ma vie familiale ressemble à ça.

Mes parents se sont longuement regardés avant qu’un léger sourire ne fende le visage de mon père :

\- Tu as raison. Ils ont une excellente programmation cet été.

Ma mère ne dit rien, elle se contente de regarder mon père s’approcher de moi. Il pose à nouveau sa main sur mon épaule et me demande de prendre soin de moi. Il contourne ensuite le lit et à ma grande surprise il dépose un baiser sur le front de ma mère puis il s’en va. Maman ne le suit pas des yeux, elle semble préférer les garder baissés sur ses mains parfaitement manucurés.

 

Une fois seul avec ma mère je reporte toute mon attention sur elle. Je la trouve si belle mais tellement différente de la veille. Hier elle n’était pas vraiment coiffée, ni maquillée. Elle portait un petit chemisier avec un jeans. Aujourd’hui, elle est plus élégante et différente. Laquelle de ces deux femmes est vraiment ma mère ? La femme inquiète, prévenante et un peu négligée ou bien cette élégante dame qui n’hésite pas à envoyer des pics à son mari ?

\- Maman, j’ai quel âge ?

Elle relève la tête vers moi et me regarde avec surprise. Je lui souris et elle y répond avant de me dire :

\- Tu auras bientôt vingt ans.

\- Je m’en doutais. Tu m’as eu jeune ?

\- Oui. J’avais presque vingt-cinq ans quand tu es né.

Je me garde bien de lui faire remarquer qu’ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps, de peur de lui faire perdre son sourire en évoquant papa.

\- Je fais quoi comme étude ?

Ma question semble l’embarrasser et après avoir hésité, elle me répond finalement :

\- Rien. Tu as pris une année sabbatique.

\- Oh… Et mes copains ?

\- Je ne les connais pas. En tout cas, tu ne m’as parlé de personne en particulier.

\- Alors je n’ai pas d’ami...

\- Moi je dirais que tu connais beaucoup de monde mais que tu ne t’attaches pas vraiment aux gens. Tu as le contact facile alors j’imagine que tu n’as jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin de te lier à quelqu’un en particulier.

Je souris. Elle aussi. Elle a su effacer ma peine avec quelques mots bien trouvés du coup je me dis que c’est vraiment ma maman. D’ailleurs elle doit sentir que j’ai besoin d’un câlin car elle m’enlace tendrement avant de déposer un baiser contre ma tempe.

\- Repose-toi. Moi, j’ai des choses à préparer pour ton retour. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

Je lui fais un oui de la tête puis elle s’en va. De mon côté je ne tarde pas à m’endormir. Toute cette tension m’a beaucoup fatigué et j’appréhende un peu le retour à la maison.

 

 

Deux jours ont passé. Les hostilités semblent avoir cessé entre mes parents. L’armistice n’a pas été signé mais une trêve semble avoir été conclue. Ils ne s’envoient plus de pics mais s’adressent à peine la parole. Papa reste dans son coin et lit ses dossiers pendant que maman me fait la conversation. Parfois, il relève la tête et m’adresse un mot avant de replonger dans ses documents de travail. Moins mes parents se parlent, moins il y a de risque de déclencher une nouvelle guerre mondiale bien que je sens qu’ils prennent beaucoup sur eux pour être un minimum aimable l’un envers l’autre. Sans doute font-ils cet effort pour moi. Personnellement, je préférais les voir divorcer tout simplement, au moins je n’aurais pas à subir cette pression mais aussi cette culpabilité. Après tout, c’est apparemment pour moi qu’ils continuent de se supporter et moi je n’en demande pas tant. Tout ce que je veux c’est recouvrer la mémoire. Je veux savoir qui j’étais avant. Si j’étais déjà tombé amoureux, le genre de films que je regardais, la musique que j’écoutais. Quels étaient mes rêves ? Mes espoirs ? Mes peines ? On me dit d’être patient, que tout reviendra petit à petit mais personne ne sait ce que je peux ressentir au fond de moi.

Ma mère a fini par instituer une sorte de jeu entre nous. Je n’ai pas le droit de lui poser plus de trois questions par jour concernant mon passé. Elle dit que c’est pour m’obliger à me concentrer sur l’essentiel et pour stimuler mon cerveau et ma mémoire. Je suis de mon côté un peu frustré car j’aimerais avoir immédiatement toutes les réponses à mes questions avec une petite préférence pour l’option « retour de la mémoire immédiatement ». Malheureusement c’est impossible.

Deux jours se sont écoulés et j’ai déjà pu poser six questions. Je sais à présent que je suis né un 14 juillet à Furukawa et que nous vivons à Tokyo. Le deuxième jour, j’ai choisi de poser des questions sur mes parents. J’ai donc appris que ma mère ne travaille pas mais qu’elle a pour passion la photographie et qu’il lui arrive d’exposer ses photos dans des galeries d’art. Quand j’ai demandé ce que mon père fait dans la vie, j’ai immédiatement senti que j’avais fait une bêtise. Un pesant silence s’est alors abattu sur la chambre et mon père a relevé la tête de ses dossiers. Ma mère l’a regardé avec inquiétude et moi je n’ai pas compris en quoi cette question était délicate. Après m’avoir longuement fixé, mon père m’a simplement dit :

\- Je suis homme d’affaire.

J’ai alors pensé : Tout ça pour ça. Mais j’ai compris aussi qu’il ne me disait pas tout. Homme d’affaire, ça veut tout et rien dire. Cependant, je n’ai pas insisté. De toute façon, je saurais bien assez tôt de quoi on vit.

 

*

 

Le grand jour est arrivé. Je vais enfin pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je suis content de quitter l’hôpital même si je redoute un peu l’ambiance qui m’attend à la maison.

 

Ma mère m’a apporté des vêtements. Notamment un t-shirt du groupe Kiss ainsi qu’un vieux jeans délavé et des convers. J’avoue l’avoir regardé d’un drôle d’air quand j’ai découvert le tout mais elle s’est contentée de lever les yeux au ciel en déclarant :

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c’est ce que tu portais avant ton accident.

Je fais une petite moue avant de passer dans la salle de bain pour me changer.

 

Je suis encore un peu fatigué. D’après le docteur, c’est normal et c’est pour cette raison que je dois veiller à prendre convenablement mes médicaments. Il a lourdement insisté là-dessus bien que c’était inutile. Je veux guérir le plus vite possible alors je compte bien suivre à la lettre sa prescription.

Quand je sors de la salle de bain, mon père se tient devant la porte ouverte. Je l’entends dire un peu froidement à ma mère qu’il nous attend dans la voiture. Maman se contente d’acquiescer d’un signe de la tête. Apparemment les formalités relatives à ma sortie d’hôpital sont réglées et je peux m’en aller immédiatement. Je suis content mais également un peu anxieux.

 

Je n’ai pas de valise, rien à emporter. Finalement je me demande pourquoi papa est parti si vite. Dans le couloir, nous croisons le docteur Hoshino Hidehiko. Nous nous arrêtons pour discuter un peu avec lui, enfin surtout maman. Moi je me contente de regarder autour de moi, observant les patients, les visiteurs ainsi que le personnel médical, à la recherche d’un visage familier. Mais tous ces gens ne sont que des inconnus pour moi. Même le hall de l’hôpital ne m’évoque rien. Et puis, il y a ce garçon…

Il a à peu près mon âge. Il porte une capuche et je ne vois pas très bien son visage cependant il avait l’air d’avoir beaucoup de piercing. Il passe très près de moi, si près que nos bras se frôlent. D’ailleurs il en profite pour glissé un petit papier dans ma main comme si de rien n’était.

Mon cœur bat très vite sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Mes doigts se resserrent sur le morceau de papier alors que mes yeux fixent ma mère qui discute avec le médecin. J’aimerais me retourner vers ce garçon mais je n’ose pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai subitement peur comme lorsque j’ai vu le visage de cet inconnu dans le miroir de ma salle de bain. D’ailleurs j’ai beau me concentrer, je ne parviens pas en m’en faire une image exacte. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c’est qu’il est bien plus grand que moi.

Une fois que je me suis assuré que ma mère est toujours occupée avec le docteur Hoshino Hidehiko, je desserre lentement mes doigts pour observer le papier qu’on m’a donné. C’est une page d’un carnet. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose d’écrit dessus mais ces quelques mots suffisent pour me glacer le sang : « Ils ne te disent pas tout ».


	2. Chapter 2

Nous vivons dans un magnifique Penthouse, spacieux, décoré avec goût, mais qui n’évoque rien chez moi sinon un sentiment de malaise. Je n’ai aucun souvenir de cet appartement situé au dernier étage d’un immeuble de luxe, en plein cœur de Tokyo. D’ailleurs, je ne me sens pas vraiment chez moi ici. Maman ne cesse de répéter que ça viendra avec le temps. Je l’espère même si je commence à avoir des doutes.

 

Je pensais que retrouver ma chambre éveillerait chez moi des impressions ou bien des souvenirs. J’ai été très déçu du résultat mais également de cette fameuse pièce. Elle est si impersonnelle ! J’ai eu l’impression que je n’y vivais pas et que ce n’était pas la mienne. Elle est trop bien rangée et quand j’en ai fait la remarque à ma mère, elle s’est contentée de me pincer le nez en déclarant qu’elle n’allait quand même pas la laisser en désordre pendant mon absence.

Les murs sont d’un blanc immaculé et il n’y a ni poster, ni photo. D’ailleurs où que je regarde dans l’appartement, il n’y a aucune photo, aucun détail personnel, c’est à croire qu’on ne vit pas vraiment ici. Est-ce que c’est possible ? Quand j’ai posé la question à maman, elle m’a répondu qu’on a emménagé ici il y a quelques mois et que beaucoup de carton n’ont pas encore été déballé. Quand j’ai demandé où ce trouvaient ces fameux cartons, elle a répondu qu’ils étaient au sous-sol de l’immeuble, stockés dans une sorte de cellier. J’ai vu bien que mes questions l’embarrassaient alors j’ai arrêté d’en poser sur ce sujet bien que tout ça m’intrigue beaucoup.

Ma chambre se résume à peu près à ceci : il y a des classiques de la littérature japonaise rangés sur une étagère, des t-shirts et des jeans dans les placards, les derniers CD à la mode posés sur mon bureau et un ordinateur qui ne fonctionne pas ! Apparemment, il a un problème et personne n’a pris le temps de s’en occuper. Comme je suis encore un peu fatigué, je ne m’en suis pas moi-même occupé. Même si je suis sorti de l’hôpital, j’ai besoin de repos et je ne reste éveillé que quelques heures par jour. En général ma mère me réveille pour que je prenne mes repas mais surtout mes médicaments.

 

En trois jours de vie commune avec mes parents, j’ai découvert que pour mon père, prendre des vacances pour passer du temps en famille, se résume à passer ses journées à travailler sur son ordinateur. Quant à ma mère, elle n’est pas ce qu’on pourrait appeler un cordon bleu. Elle se débrouille et je vois bien qu’elle fait de son mieux mais apparemment elle n’a pas vraiment l’habitude de préparer nos repas. Peut-être qu’on avait une cuisinière autrefois ? Ou bien est-ce qu’on mangeait tout le temps des repas préparés par un traiteur ? J’avoue n’avoir pas osé lui poser la question de peur de la vexer ou bien de lui faire de la peine. Elle semble y mettre tellement de cœur ! Papa de son côté se contente toujours de manger en silence. Il parle peu et je me suis habitué à son caractère un peu spécial. La communication n’est pas vraiment son fort, en tout cas pas avec nous. Par contre lorsqu’il est au téléphone et qu’il se croit seul… je n’ai jamais complètement suivi ses conversations mais le ton froid et cassant qu’il prend à chaque fois me donne froid dans le dos rien que d’y penser. Cet homme est-il réellement mon père ? Il me témoigne en tout cas bien peu de tendresse à la différence de ma mère qui est un peu trop démonstrative à mon goût. Non, vraiment je ne me reconnais pas dans ces parents qui d’ailleurs ne s’aiment pas. Je l’ai très bien compris et de toute façon, cela se sent à la façon dont ils se parlent ou qu’ils se regardent.

 

Je dors beaucoup et mes journées sont de ce fait très courtes. Je ne fais pas grand-chose quand je suis éveillé. Je dois me ménager alors je n’ai pas le droit de regarder la télévision ou d’aller sur internet. Je n’ai même pas de téléphone portable ! Ma mère m’a expliqué qu’il s’était cassé pendant l’accident sans me donner plus de détail sur le dit accident et comme pour changer de sujet, elle m’a promis de m’en acheter un dès que j’irais mieux. De toute façon à quoi me servirait un téléphone ? Je n’ai personne à appeler et personne ne m’appellerait. C’est comme ça que je me suis mis à penser à cet étrange garçon qui m’a remis ce curieux mot. «  ** _Ils ne te disent pas tout_**  ». Ça, je n’ai pas eu besoin de lui pour le comprendre. Finalement ce n’est pas tant le mot qui m’intrigue que la façon dont il me l’a remis. D’ailleurs pourquoi ce garçon n’est pas franchement venu me parler ? Tout ça est bien mystérieux.

Je suis en train d’y penser, assis à ma fenêtre, observant la rue d’un air distrait quand mon regard croise le sien. C’est lui ! Pas le garçon de l’hôpital mais l’homme que j’ai vu dans ma salle de bain ! Il est là, en bas de l’immeuble et me fixe d’une étrange manière qui me met mal à l’aise. Sans savoir pourquoi, mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus vite alors que mon estomac se noue. Qui est-il ? Et comment m’a-t-il trouvé ?

\- Yomi ! On passe à table !

C’est ma mère. Je ne quitte cet homme des yeux qu’un instant mais cela est suffisant pour qu’il disparaisse. Cependant je l’ai cette fois-ci vu avec plus de netteté malgré la distance et je ne pourrais jamais plus oublier son visage.

 

 

\- J’aimerais sortir prendre l’air.           

Cette phrase a l’effet d’une bombe à table. Ma mère lâche ses couverts de surprise alors que mon père relève lentement les yeux vers moi. Son regard est sombre, presque mauvais et je regrette déjà ma précédente phrase. Sakurai… enfin mon père repose doucement ses couverts. Ma mère qui lui fait face a les yeux baissés sur son assiette. Son visage a viré au blanc et je me demande si c’est ma déclaration ou bien le regard de mon père qui la met dans cet état.

\- Il est encore trop tôt, me dit-il au bout d’une minute qui me parait être une éternité. Mais nous pourrions nous organiser une petite sortie en famille.

Ma mère relève lentement les yeux vers lui et l’interroge du regard. Mon père se contente de sourire légèrement avant de recommencer à manger. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter son sourire ni le trouble de ma mère. Ces gens sont si étranges. Parfois je me demande s’ils sont vraiment mes parents. Ils refusent de me parler de l’accident que j’ai eu, et je n’ai aucune trace de ma vie d’avant, comme si elle n’avait jamais existé !

Le diner se poursuit et se termine en silence. Je retourne dans ma chambre et alors que mes parents pensent que je dors déjà, je les entends se disputer dans la cuisine. Ils essaient de ne pas trop élever la voix et je ne parviens pas à saisir toute leur conversation cependant il est encore question du conservatoire de musique. Apparemment ma mère lui demande non sans ne certaine ironie si c’est là-bas qu’il compte nous emmener. Je crois qu’il lui répond qu’elle devrait arrêter avec cette vieille histoire et que lui au moins essaie d’arranger les choses. Elle éclate alors de rire. Son rire me donne froid dans le dos. Elle qui est si douce avec moi, elle ressemble à une vraie mégère lorsqu’elle se dispute avec mon père. D’ailleurs, je suis bien content de ne pas assister à la scène. Je préfère garder une image douce de ma mère même si au fond de moi, je sais qu’elle n’est pas la mère parfaite qu’elle veut me laisser croire. J’ai plutôt l’impression qu’elle joue un rôle. D’ailleurs l’idée saugrenue qu’elle n’est peut-être pas ma vraie mère, me vient à l’esprit. Mais si ces gens ne sont pas mes vrais parents, alors qu’est-ce que je fais ici et pourquoi jouent-ils cette comédie ? C’est sur cette étrange idée que je m’endors. Je crois même avoir rêvé de cet homme mystérieux et dans mon rêve, je l’aimais.

 

Le lendemain, je me réveille avant tout le monde. Je me sens vraiment mieux. J’ai bien dormi et je recouvre peu à peu mes forces et ma vitalité. Mes parents dorment encore quand je quitte ma chambre. Même s’ils se détestent, ils ne font pas chambre à part. Il y a peut-être encore de l’espoir pour leur mariage. C’est ce que je me dis en m’installant devant la télévision du salon. Je n’ai officiellement pas le droit de la regarder. Ce n’est apparemment pas bon pour moi et ça risque de me fatiguer. Cependant je n’ai rien d’autre à faire et puis mes parents comprendront sans doute, sans parler que j’ai quand même presque vingt ans !

 

À cette heure-ci, il n’y a que des dessins animés un peu trop stupide ou enfantin à mon goût. Est-ce que j’aimais les regarder avant mon accident ? Peut-être… Je me dis qu’il faudrait que je pense à demander à ma mère le genre de programme que je regardai avant, même si je me doute déjà un peu de sa réponse. Elle va sans aucun doute me dire que ça n’a pas d’importance et que c’est l’occasion de découvrir par moi-même ce que j’aime vraiment.

Je continue de zapper. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de chaine. Finalement, mon choix s’arrête sur le journal du matin d’une quelconque chaine d’information. Il y a de l’actualité internationale mais également nationale et régionale. Un sujet attire plus particulièrement mon attention. Une fusillade. Apparemment, il s’agit d’un règlement de compte entre deux factions yakuzas rivales. Alors que je suis complètement absorbé par les nouvelles du matin, ma mère fait irruption dans le salon. Elle jette un rapide coup d’œil à l’écran et parait horrifiée. Je le suis bien plus quand sa main s’abat sur mon visage et qu’elle m’arrache la télécommande des mains pour éteindre la télévision. Moi, je ne pas réagis tant je suis choqué par la gifle que je viens de me prendre. D’ailleurs je ne comprends pas vraiment sa réaction. Elle est complètement démesurée ! Et puis surtout la femme que j’ai devant moi me fait soudain très peur. Elle n’a plus rien à voir avec la femme qui prétendait être ma mère et qui jouait les mamans modèles. C’est plutôt une furie pleine de colère qui me fait face.

Mon père arrive à son tour. Lui non plus n’a pas pris la peine de s’habiller. Il est toujours en pyjama. Il nous regarde un instant sans comprendre. Moi je suis assis sur le tapis, contre le canapé. Ma soit disant mère se tient debout devant moi et a encore la télécommande à la main. Son visage est rouge de rage et ses yeux sont brillants de larme.

\- Tsubaki ? Fait prudemment mon père.

Lentement, elle relève les yeux vers lui. Elle semble toujours aussi enragée et après avoir crispé les doigts sur la télécommande elle la lui balance à la figure en s’écriant :

\- Tout ça c’est de ta faute Sakurai ! Je te hais !

Sur ces mots pleins de colère, elle sort du salon. La télécommande tombe aux pieds de mon père sans le toucher. Sakurai la ramasse avant de me dévisager longuement. Son regard est presque accusateur et moi, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et où est ma faute. Tout ça parce que j’ai allumé la télévision ? Mais c’est impensable ! Ça n’allait pas me tuer ! À moins qu’il y ait quelque chose à la télévision que je ne dois pas voir ?

\- Retourne te reposer dans ta chambre, me dit presque froidement mon père. Et n’en sors pas. Je viendrais t’apporter ton petit-déjeuner plus tard.

Je lui fais un oui de la tête et le regarde quitter la pièce. Après quelques secondes durant lesquelles je reste un peu sonné sur le tapis, je finis par me relever. Je ne me sens pas bien. Je suis complètement perdu. Jusqu’à présent c’était lui qui me faisait peur mais maintenant… c’est comme si j’avais vu le vrai visage de ma mère. Mais est-elle vraiment ma mère ? Quel genre de mère frapperait ainsi son fils ? Surtout sans raison ! Et je n’ai pas mérité cette gifle !

Avant de retourner dans ma chambre, je passe par la salle de bain pour me mouiller le visage et c’est comme ça que je les entends. Ma mère pleure dans la cuisine. Je m’approche prudemment de la porte entrouverte et je vois Sakurai penché sur Tsubaki. Cette dernière est assise à la table de la cuisine et pleure tout en cachant son visage avec ses mains. Mon père se tient à côté d’elle et lui parle tout en lui frottant presque tendrement le dos. Je pensais qu’ils se détestaient, finalement ça a l’air plus compliqué que ça entre eux. Au moins cette mésaventure les a peut-être rapprochés même si je ne m’explique pas l’étrange comportement de cette femme. Et puis la relation de mes parents m’intrigue. Ils ne se comportent pas vraiment comme un mari et une femme. Ils sont froids l’un envers l’autre et même là, Sakurai ne semble pas vraiment savoir quoi faire pour la consoler. Pourtant s’ils sont vraiment mes parents, alors cela doit faire au moins vingt ans qu’ils sont mariés ou du moins ensemble !

Je ne reste pas très longtemps devant la porte de la cuisine. J’ai peur d’être surpris en train de les épier. Qui sait comment ces gens pourraient réagir ! Ils sont si étranges ! Ils me font peur et en même temps parfois j’ai un peu de peine pour eux. Ils ont l’air si malheureux.

 

Je regagne rapidement ma chambre. Je prends un livre sur l’étagère et commence à le lire. Je n’arrive pas à me concentrer mais l’avoir en main est un bon prétexte si jamais mon père entre sans frapper. Je n’ai pas envie qu’il me voit ruminer cette histoire bien que c’est justement ce que je suis en train de faire. La scène du salon ne fait que se répéter dans ma tête, comme un film qu’on fait tourner en boucle. Et plus j’y pense, plus je me dis qu’elle s’est mise en colère parce qu’elle a eu peur que je vois quelque chose aux informations. Qu’est-ce que j’aurais pu voir ? Quelque chose me concernant ? Est-ce qu’on parle de ce qui m’est arrivé à la télévision ? C’est bien présomptueux de ma part de le penser cependant je ne vois pas d’autre explication.

 

On frappe à la porte et Sakurai entre avec un plateau. Je referme mon livre et me redresse. Il pose le plateau sur le bureau et me dévisage longuement. On dirait qu’il hésite. Finalement il s’assoit à côté de moi et je frissonne en le sentant si près de moi. Je suis mal à l’aise en sa présence mais à cet instant je suis plutôt content que ce soit lui qui soit venu m’apporter mon petit-déjeuner plutôt qu’elle.

\- Il faut l’excuser. Elle est un peu à bout.

Je ne réponds rien et le laisse continuer :

\- Elle a passé tout son temps à l’hôpital. De ton entrée à ta sortie. Elle ne s’est jamais reposée. Je crois que ça a fini par lui monter à la tête. Elle ne voulait pas te gifler. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle s’est mise tout d’un coup en colère. Ça n’avait pas de sens.

Ce qu’il me dit est cohérent et plausible. Et même si je ne peux m’empêcher d’être un peu méfiant, je suis quand même content parce que c’est notre première conversation père-fils. C’est presqu’à marquer d’une pierre blanche ! Sakurai qui ne dit jamais rien… voilà qu’il se met à me faire la conversation et qui tente de recoller les morceaux entre ma mère et moi. Depuis ma sortie d’hôpital, c’est la première fois qu’il se comporte comme un père et ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Je lui ai fait prendre un calmant. Elle va dormir un peu et quand elle se réveillera, ça ira mieux.

J’hoche lentement la tête car je crois que c’est ce qu’il attend de moi. Il fait de même avant de se lever. Il pose mes médicaments sur le plateau et attend que je les prenne avant de se retirer. Je prends mon petit-déjeuner seul dans ma chambre et peu après je sens que je m’endors. Toute cette agitation m’a bien plus fatigué que je ne l’aurais cru...

 

Je n’ai pas rêvé cette fois-ci et à mon réveil, je retrouve mon père à côté de moi. Il est habillé, comme pour sortir. Il regarde sa montre puis me dit :

\- Habille-toi. On sort.

D’abord surpris, je l’interroge du regard mais il se contente de répondre :

\- Tu voulais prendre l’air, non ?

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Petit à petit, Sakurai me parait moins antipathique. Il ne sourit pas beaucoup et parle très peu, il a des petits côtés effrayants mais peut-être est-il réellement mon père ?

 

J’enfile rapidement un jeans, un t-shirt propre, une veste ainsi que mes convers. Je retrouve mon père dans le couloir. Il me tend une paire de lunette de soleil ainsi qu’un bonnet en me disant qu’il faut que je fasse attention au soleil car je ne suis pas sorti depuis longtemps. Je mets ce qu’il me tend sans discuter. Je suis bien trop content de pouvoir enfin quitter cet appartement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Yomi ? Me demande-t-il alors qu’il est déjà sorti dans le couloir.

\- Ben… maman ne vient pas ?

Je n’ai pas une folle envie de la voir mais je croyais qu’il était question d’une sortie en famille. Un sourire se dessine alors sur le visage de Sakurai. Il ressemble presque à un rictus qui me donne froid dans le dos. Il abat presque lourdement sa main sur mon épaule et m’incite à sortir de l’appartement en déclarant :

\- Elle dort encore. Nous serons rentrés bien avant qu’elle ne se réveille.

J’acquiesce sans rien dire et malgré moi, j’adresse un regard inquiet à la porte close de la chambre de mes parents. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis anxieux. J’en veux encore un peu à Tsubaki pour son geste cependant quelque chose dans le sourire et le regard de Sakurai m’inquiète. Il ne lui aurait quand même pas fait du mal ? Cette idée me donne mal au ventre et j’ai soudain très peur. Après tout, je ne connais pas ces gens qui se prétendent être mes parents…

 

Je suis Sakurai jusqu’à l’ascenseur. Nous habitons au huitième étage. Il n’y avait pas d’autres appartements à notre étage. Nous descendons jusqu’au sous-sol. Je fixe le cadrant sur lequel les chiffres défilent. L’ascenseur s’arrête au deuxième sous-sol. Les portes mettent quelques secondes avant de s’ouvrir. Ce lapse de temps me parait être une éternité ! Surtout à cause du pesant silence qui règne dans ce petit habitacle.

Nous sortons de l’ascenseur et je retiens un soupir de soulagement. Plus je passe du temps avec mon soi-disant père, moins je nous trouve des points communs. Nous sommes si différents, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment comment j’étais avant mon accident. En tout cas, je ne suis certainement pas aussi taciturne que lui ! Ni aussi intimidant.

 

Nous marchons jusqu’à son 4X4 noir et je me hisse sur le siège passager tout en me disant que j’ai dû louper quelque chose pendant ma croissance. La voiture démarre rapidement et je peux observer la ville derrière la vitre teintée. Rien ne m’est familier. Aucune rue, aucun bâtiment. C’est comme si je n’avais jamais vécu dans ce quartier. Même le CD qui tourne ne m’évoque rien. Sakurai de son côté ne me fait pas la conversation. Il reste concentré sur la route et j’en viens presque à regretter cette balade.

 

Je ne sais pas où nous allons mais mon père finit par garer sa voiture dans un parking. Nous en sortons et marchons dans la rue. La seule chose qu’il me dit est :

\- Reste à côté de moi et ne t’éloigne pas.

J’ai l’impression d’être un petit garçon. Je n’ai pas cinq ans mais presque vingt ! Il ne manque plus qu’il me prenne la main ! Enfin, je dois avouer que je suis quand même un peu touché par son attention. Je crois qu’il essaie d’être gentil. Peut-être qu’il est tout simplement comme ça, incapable de montrer ses sentiments mais que cela ne veut pas dire qu’il n’en a pas.

Nous marchons côte à côte quelques minutes puis nous bifurquons à une intersection pour rejoindre une rue moins fréquentée. Nous tournons encore. Encore et encore jusqu’à arriver dans une petite allée déserte. Je ne suis pas très rassuré. Où m’emmène-t-il ? Quand j’ose enfin lui poser la question, il fait mine de ne pas m’entendre. Il continue de marcher comme si de rien n’était et moi, je le suis docilement. C’est mon père, je n’ai pas de raison de douter de lui. Ce n’est pas comme s’il allait me faire du mal. Bien sûr, encore faut-il qu’il soit réellement mon père… Cette idée revient régulièrement chez moi, comme une idée fixe. Si ces gens ne sont pas mes parents, pourquoi jouer une telle comédie ? Non, ça n’a pas de sens ! Sakurai ne peut qu’être mon père et Tsubaki, ma mère. Je ne me souviens pas d’eux, mais je vois mal des inconnus jouer au papa et à la maman pour le plaisir. Et justement, ils n’ont pas vraiment l’air d’être heureux ensemble alors tout ça ne peut pas être une comédie.

 

Nous nous arrêtons devant une vieille boutique. Sakurai pousse la porte et entre. Je l’imite et découvre que nous sommes en fait dans un petit salon de thé. Malgré moi, un sourire soulagé se dessine sur mes lèvres. J’ai eu peur que… que quoi ? Je préfère ne plus y penser tant je me trouve un peu stupide.

Mon père s’assoit sur un siège, un peu à l’écart des autres clients et m’invite à prendre place en face de lui. Bizarrement, nous n’avons pas besoin de commander car on nous apporte immédiatement de quoi nous restaurer tout en nous saluant très poliment. Mon père accorde à peine un regard à notre serveur. Moi, je suis un peu déstabilisé et je regarde avec perplexité le thé et les gâteaux en patte de haricot rouge qu’on a posé devant moi. Mon père sort alors mes médicaments qu’il pose à côté de ma tasse et je les avale aussitôt sans broncher. C’est pour mon bien. Je le sais et il n’a pas besoin de me le rappeler.

Nous buvons en silence. Par politesse je mange les gâteaux. J’ai envie de parler mais je n’ose pas. Sakurai m’intimide trop. Est-ce que ça a toujours été le cas ? D’ailleurs quel genre d’enfance j’ai pu avoir avec lui ? Alors qu’une foule de question se presse dans ma tête, je baisse les yeux sur la vieille table en bois pour en examiner les imperfections. C’est alors qu’il me dit :

\- C’est ici que nous nous sommes vus pour la dernière fois.

Je relève lentement les yeux vers lui et l’interroge du regard. Comme à son habitude, aucune expression ne transparait sur son visage, si ce n’est cet air sombre qui ne le quitte jamais.

\- C’était juste avant ton accident.  

Mon visage s’éclair alors. C’est la première fois qu’on me donne des détails concrets sur ma vie d’avant ! D’ailleurs, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de regarder autour de moi, à la recherche de quelque chose de familier qui stimulerait ma mémoire perdue.

\- Nous venions également ici, quand tu étais petit.

Un sourire éclaire à nouveau mon visage. En quelques mots, Sakurai en a plus dit sur mon passé que Tsubaki ces derniers jours !

\- Mais ne dis pas à ta mère que je t’ai emmené ici. Elle risquerait de se mettre en colère.

Mon sourire se fige et je l’interroge du regard. Sakurai prend le temps de boire son thé, comme pour réfléchir à l’explication qu’il va me donner. Visiblement, il en a trop dit pour pouvoir revenir en arrière sans plus d’explication.

\- C’est ici que je l’ai demandé en mariage, dit-il finalement après avoir longuement hésité. Comme tu l’as constaté, les choses ne vont pas très bien entre nous. Je préfère éviter les sujets qui fâchent.

-  Est-ce que tu l’as trompé ?

La question m’a échappé et je la regrette immédiatement car le regard qu’il me lance me glace presque le sang. Sakurai ne me répond pas immédiatement mais je connais déjà sa réponse bien que je suis un peu surpris lorsqu’il me la donne :

\- Il n’y a jamais eu d’autres femmes que ta mère.

Je trouve la formulation étrange, comme s’il éludait presque la question et l’espace d’un instant j’imagine que s’il n’y a pas eu une femme, il y a peut-être eu un homme. L’idée est étrange et saugrenu mais c’est de sa faute ! Pourquoi me dire ça et ne pas m’avoir dit : « Je n’ai jamais trompé ta mère ». Je retiens un rire nerveux et lui dit simplement :

\- Ok.

Un silence embarrassé s’installe alors entre nous. Il faut dire que ma question a été intrusive quoique… s’ils sont bien mes parents, j’ai le droit de savoir !

 

Mes yeux se promènent dans la salle, allant de client en client jusqu’à ce que mon regard croise le sien. Je me fige. Il est là. C’est l’homme qui j’ai vu dans le miroir de ma salle de bain à l’hôpital, mais aussi sous ma fenêtre. Il est là, dans ce café et boit un thé tout en me fixant. Un léger sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Je n’ose pas y répondre mais mon cœur bat à cent à l’heure ! Mon estomac est également noué et me fait un peu mal. Qui est-il ? Je crois qu’il est à peine plus âgé que moi. Est-ce qu’on se connait ? Est-ce qu’on a été amis ? Ou autre chose… J’aimerais aller le voir mais je n’ose pas. J’ai peur de la réaction de mon père.

 

\- Quand nous nous sommes vus ce jour-là, tu voulais me donner quelque chose. Quelque chose d’important Yomi, reprend-il. Malheureusement nous avons été interrompus et nous nous sommes quittés sans que tu n’ais pu me le donner.

Je lui adresse un drôle de regard. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir où il veut en venir.

\- Yomi, je n’ai pas toujours été un père exemplaire et ce n’est pas ta mère qui te dira le contraire. J’ai toujours beaucoup trop travaillé et je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupé de toi. Mais quand tu as eu ton accident, j’ai tellement regretté ce qui s’était passé. J’ai regretté de ne pas avoir pris le temps de recevoir ton cadeau. Si jamais quelque chose te revenait, je voulais que tu saches que je prendrais le temps pour toi, cette fois-ci.

Il semble sincère et j’avoue que je suis un peu troublé. Sakurai n’est pas mauvais. Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment exprimer ses sentiments. Sa demande est quand même étrange mais peut-être que c’est moi qui suis trop méfiant. C’est peut-être moi qui vois le mal partout.

 

Son téléphone portable sonne. Il le sort et regarde l’écran avant de m’interroger du regard comme pour savoir s’il peut décrocher. Je lui souris et il sort pour prendre sa communication. De mon côté je me lève pour aller aux toilettes. En passant à côté de la table de cet homme mystérieux qui semble me suivre partout, je constate avec une certaine déception qu’il n’est plus là. Il a dû partir sans que je m’en rende compte. Je suis un peu déçu bien que je ne sache pas vraiment à quoi je m’attendais.

Alors que je m’apprête à ouvrir la porte des toilettes, cette dernière s’ouvre d’elle-même et il est là, face à moi. Je crois que mon cœur à raté un battement lorsque nos regards se sont croisés. Il est vraiment bien plus grand que moi et je crois que je le trouve beau bien qu’un peu intimident. Il m’adresse un sourire et un petit clin d’œil avant de passer à côté de moi et de quitter le café. Je le suis des yeux avec je crois, un petit sourire idiot sur le visage. Qui est ce type ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée mais il ne me laisse pas indifférent.

 

Je le regarde s’en aller puis me décide enfin à entrer dans les toilettes et la première chose que je vois me glace le sang. Il y a un message écrit avec du savon sur le miroir : «  ** _Ils te mentent_**  ». Je pourrais ignorer ce message s’il ne faisait pas échos à celui qu’on m’a déjà adressé : «  ** _Ils ne te disent pas tout_**  ». Vraisemblablement, il m’est destiné. Mais à quoi riment tous ces messages ? Dois-je les prendre au sérieux ?

 

On toque à la porte et je sursaute plus que je ne le devrais.

\- Yomi, tout va bien ?

C’est mon père.

\- Oui, une minute.

J’ouvre nerveusement le robinet et efface le message avant de lui ouvrir la porte en lui adressant un sourire de circonstance. Apparemment il est temps de rentrer, si on ne veut pas inquiéter maman. Si bien sûr Tsubaki est bien ma mère. «  ** _Ils te mentent_**  ». Cette phrase, ainsi que l’autre ne cessent de tourner dans ma tête. Qui dois-je croire ? Mes parents ou bien ces messages laissés par ces inconnus ? D’un autre côté, Tsubaki et Sakurai sont eux aussi des inconnus. Pour le moment, je n’ai aucune preuve qu’ils sont bien mes parents et que je peux réellement leur faire confiance.

 

 

Je crois que je me suis endormi dans la voiture parce que lorsque j’ai ouvert les yeux, Sakurai était en train de garer son 4X4 dans le deuxième sous-sol de notre immeuble. Je suis fatigué. D’ailleurs si je n’ai gardé aucune séquelle physique de l’accident, mon corps semble subir une sorte de contre coup qui m’oblige à beaucoup dormir, à moins que ça ne soit un effet secondaire de mon traitement…

J’ai encore sommeil et je suis bien content d’être arrivé. Je vais pouvoir finir ma sieste dans mon lit et peut-être qu’après avoir pris un peu de repos, mes idées seront un peu plus claires. Enfin j’espère.

 

Le téléphone de mon père sonne. Sakurai me tend les clés de l’appartement et me demande de monter et d’aller me coucher immédiatement. Je ne me fais pas prier. Je tiens à peine debout et je meurs d’envie de dormir. Avant de me laisser partir, mon père s’assure que je me souviens bien de l’étage. J’ai un peu l’impression qu’il me prend pour un débile. On habite au dernier étage, je ne peux pas non plus me tromper d’appartement car il n’y en avait pas d’autre.

Il décroche alors que je me dirige vers l’ascenseur. En l’attendant, j’observe mon père qui discute appuyé contre sa voiture. D’où je suis, je ne peux pas entendre ce qu’il dit. Ça doit sans doute être le travail. L’ascenseur arrive et j’y entre. Je somnole jusqu’au huitième étage. J’ai vraiment hâte de me coucher en plus je commence un peu à avoir mal à la tête. Je sors la clé de la poche de mon jeans et lorsque je veux l’insérer dans la serrure, la porte s’ouvre toute seule. Je suis pourtant persuadé que Sakurai avait fermé derrière nous lorsque nous sommes sortis. Peut-être que c’est maman qui est sortie et qui l’a mal refermé ?

 

J’entre et je pose les clés sur le buffet dans l’entrée. Je referme derrière moi et je commence à me déchausser. Il fait sombre dans l’appartement. Tous les rideaux ont été tirés. Pourquoi maman a-t-elle fait ça ? Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sens nerveux et je me mets à l’appeler :

\- Maman ! On est rentré. Maman ?

J’entends du bruit à la cuisine. Pourquoi maman ne me répond-elle pas ? M’en veut-elle encore pour cette histoire de télévision ? Si l’un de nous deux doit être fâché, ça devrait être moi. Après tout, elle m’a giflé sans aucune raison.

 

J’ai envie de dormir mais je ne veux pas aller au lit sans au moins la voir même si je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être par politesse ? Non, c’est plutôt le fait d’avoir trouvé la porte ouverte et qu’elle ne me réponde pas qui m’inquiète. Et s’il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Non, c’est ridicule... Et pourtant, à mesure que je m’approche de la cuisine, mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l’heure. Je pousse la porte d’une main tremblante et lorsqu’elle s’ouvre, je retiens mon souffle le temps de constater qu’il n’y a personne. Pourtant, j’avais entendu du bruit. J’en suis certain. J’entre dans la cuisine et j’observe la pièce. Rien n’a bougé. Tout semble normal si ce n’est ce couteau ensanglanté qu’on a laissé au fond de l’évier. En voyant la lame tachée de sang, mon estomac se contracte douloureusement. Mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ici ? Je veux déglutir mais ma gorge est sèche. J’ai peur et ce couteau me donne raison.  

 

Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je recule jusqu’à la porte et me précipite vers la chambre de maman. Je dois être sûr qu’elle va bien. Alors que j’arrive devant la dîtes porte, cette dernière s’ouvre sur un homme que je ne connais pas. Je reste figé sur place. De peur… ou plutôt d’effroi. Qui est ce type et que fait-il ici ?

 

Un sourire fend son visage. C’est presqu’un rictus. Je recule d’un pas alors que mon cœur bat à cent à l’heure. Lentement, mes yeux se posent sur la porte de la chambre restée entrouverte. Maman est-elle à l’intérieur ? Est-ce qu’elle va bien ? Et papa ? Où est-il quand on a besoin de lui ?

À chaque pas que fait cet homme vers moi, je recule d’un pas. Je meurs d’envie de courir vers la porte d’entrée pour m’enfuir mais j’ai peur de lui tourner le dos. Il ne semble pas armé mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard… Quelque chose qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

 

La porte d’entrée s’ouvre. Malgré moi je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Cela ne peut être que Sakurai.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande mon père derrière moi.

Je n’ose pas le regarder. En fait, je n’arrive pas à détacher mon regard de l’homme qui me fait face mais en tout cas je suis soulagé que mon père soit là. L’intrus reporte son regard sur mon père et son sourire s’élargit.

 

\- Imai, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retourne avec surprise vers mon père. Il le connait ? D’ailleurs ce nom évoque chez moi quelque chose de familier…

\- J’étais venu t’apporter le bilan trimestriel de l’entreprise, répond Imai. Je l’ai posé sur ton bureau.

Mon père ne lui répond rien. Imai reporte alors son attention sur moi et me dévisage longuement. Je me sens mal à l’aise. Je n’aime pas la façon dont cet homme me regarde. J’ai l’impression d’être une sorte de bête curieuse. Finalement, il marche vers moi et pose une main sur mon épaule en déclarant :

\- Et puis, je voulais savoir comment allait mon neveu.

Je tourne légèrement la tête et mon regard est attiré par une tache sur la manche de sa chemise. Elle est si petite qu’il n’a pas dû la remarquer mais moi si et c’est du sang. Mon estomac se contracte davantage alors que je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu’il retire sa main de mon épaule.

Imai m’adresse un sourire étrange puis s’approche de mon père. Je me retourne et je les regarde. Imai… je crois que c’est de lui dont maman parlait à l’hôpital. Il vient de dire que je suis son neveu. Donc c’est le frère de papa. Je trouve qu’il ne se ressemble pas du tout. D’un autre côté, je n’ai moi-même aucun trait de ressemblance avec Sakurai.

 

\- Ne passe plus sans prévenir, déclare froidement mon père.

Son frère se contente de sourire avant de s’en aller et j’avoue que je suis content lorsque je vois la porte se refermer sur lui.

 

\- Yomi, va te coucher maintenant, me dit mon père en retirant sa veste.

\- Mais maman ?

\- Ta mère doit encore dormir. Je m’occupe d’elle. Ne t’en fais pas.  

Devant son ton ferme, je n’ose pas insister et vais dans ma chambre en me demandant si avant mon accident, cette vie avait été mon quotidien. Je repense alors au couteau ensanglanté et à mon oncle qui est sorti de la chambre de mes parents. Tout ça me semble bien mystérieux…

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux, il fait déjà nuit et surtout il pleut des cordes. Je m’extrais péniblement de mon lit et marche jusqu’à la fenêtre. Je l’ouvre et laisse l’air frais me réveiller peu à peu. Lentement, je baisse les yeux et je le vois. Il tient un parapluie noir et me regarde. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque mon regard croise le sien. Je crois qu’il sourit légèrement. Et moi, je sens au fond de moi que je le connais. Je n’ai qu’une seule envie à cet instant. Je veux quitter cet appartement et le rejoindre car je sais que lui, il me répondra sans mentir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je lui fais confiance même s’il me fait un peu peur.

 

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, ou plutôt dans son regard et je n’entendu la porte s’ouvrir derrière moi. C’est Sakurai. Il se racle la gorge pour me signaler sa présence et je sursaute avant de me retourner.

\- Le diner est prêt.

\- J’arrive, lui dis-je.

Il me fixe longuement et je dois dire que ça me met mal à l’aise. Finalement, il tourne les talons et s’en va. Je pousse alors un soupir de soulagement avant de quitter ma chambre.

 

Dans la cuisine, la table n’est mise que pour deux personnes. Mon estomac se contracte alors que je pense à maman. Sakurai le devine car il déclare :

\- Ta mère ne se sent pas bien. Elle se repose.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête et je m’assois à table. Je n’ai pas revu Tsubaki depuis l’incident de ce matin et je m’inquiète un peu pour elle. Je m’en veux également d’être à l’origine de son mal. Je repense alors au couteau ensanglanté et un drôle de scénario se forme dans mon esprit. Sakurai aurait-il tué Tsubaki ? Il aurait alors demandé à Imai de se débarrasser du corps pendant notre promenade ? Cette histoire me glace le sang. Elle est aussi absurde qu’improbable et je me demande où j’ai bien pu pécher un truc comme ça.

 

Pour chasser mes sombres pensées, je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette. C’est Sakurai qui a cuisiné. Papa est un bien meilleur cuisinier que maman, mais pour ce qui est de sa sociabilité, elle frôle le zéro. Comme c’est lui qui a fait le premier pas vers moi aujourd’hui, en m’emmenant dans ce café, je décide d’en faire un vers lui en commençant la conversation :

\- Comment c’était entre nous avant l’accident ?

Sakurai me fixe avant de reposer ses couverts et de s’essuyer la bouche. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi répondre. Il ne s’attendait sans doute pas à cette question. Finalement, il lâche un soupir un peu contrarié et me dit :

\- Comme aujourd’hui.

Cette fois, c’est moi qui suis un peu déstabilisé. Alors ma vie a toujours ressemblé à ça ? Je crois que la déception doit se voir sur mon visage car il ajoute :

\- Je te l’ai dit. Je travaille beaucoup.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon assiette. Finalement, je n’ai plus vraiment envie de retrouver la mémoire, si c’est pour me rappeler à quel point ma vie était triste, je préfère la laisser enterrée là où elle est.

 

Nous continuons de diner en silence et après avoir terminé de manger, je lui propose de l’aider à débarrasser mais il me dit d’aller plutôt me coucher et de le laisser faire. Je n’insiste pas et je retourne dans ma chambre après avoir pris une rapide douche. Je sens la fatigue revenir et ça me frustre un peu de passer tant de temps à dormir. C’est à croire qu’on me drogue et que mes médicaments ne sont en faite que des somnifères. L’idée est grotesque et aussi plausible que la thèse selon laquelle Sakurai aurait demandé à Imai de se débarrasser de Tsubaki. Décidément, j’ai beaucoup trop d’imagination.

 

Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit et je me mets à penser à lui, cet homme qui me suit partout comme une ombre. Que me veut-il ? Est-il un ami ou un ennemi ? Je n’en sais rien bien qu’une petite voix au fond de moi me murmure qu’il est de mon côté.

 

Un nouveau soupir traverse mes lèvres alors que je prends mon oreiller dans mes bras pour le serrer et y enfouir mon visage. C’est à cet instant que je le remarque. Il s’agit d’un petit mot griffonné sur un morceau de papier plié en quatre. En l’ouvrant, je sens mon estomac se contracter.

« Ne le lui donne pas. »

Ma gorge s’assèche subitement. Il ne reste que mon oncle Imai. Il est le seul qui soit entré dans l’appartement, du moins à ma connaissance. Quoi qu’il en soit ce message est bien mystérieux. Qu’est-ce que je ne dois pas donner et à qui ? Je repense alors à l’étrange après-midi que j’ai passé avec Sakurai et à sa curieuse demande. Est-ce que c’est de ça dont Imai voulait parler ? Tout est si confus dans mon esprit. Tout est si compliqué ! J’en ai presque envie de pleurer. Et puis j’ai peur. J’ai l’impression que je ne peux faire confiance à personne et que tout le monde me ment. Je pense alors à lui… Cet homme sous la pluie. Malgré la fatigue, je quitte mon lit et je marche jusqu’à la fenêtre. Il est toujours dans la rue. Il a changé de trottoir mais continue de fixer ma fenêtre. Nous nous regardons longuement avant que je ne me décide à la rejoindre. Je dois être fixé et il est temps d’avoir des réponses.

 

Je tends l’oreille. Sakurai marche dans le couloir et se rapproche de ma chambre. Je me glisse alors dans mon lit et attends en espérant ne pas m’endormir. J’entends finalement la porte s’entrouvrir. Je crois qu’il jette un coup d’œil dans ma chambre et constant que je dors, il éteint la lumière et repart. Je l’entends marcher dans le couloir puis plus rien. Il a sans doute rejoint sa chambre.

 

Une fois certain qu’il ne reviendra pas, je me lève et prends quelques vêtements dans mon placard pour les glisser sous mes draps et ainsi simuler les courbes d’un corps endormi. J’enfile ensuite une veste et quitte le plus silencieusement ma chambre. En passant devant celle de mes parents, je tends l’oreille mais je n’entends rien. Ils doivent sans doute dormir. Je repense alors à Tsubaki et espère qu’elle aille bien.

 

Je ne mets pas mes chaussures dans le couloir. J’ai trop peur de me faire surprendre par mon père. Je sors de l’appartement en les emportant et je les mets dans l’ascenseur. Mon cœur bat à cent à l’heure. J’ai peur et je suis excité. Je vais peut-être en apprendre plus sur moi et même si ça n’est pas le cas, je vais au moins satisfaire ma curiosité sur l’identité ce jeune homme qui me suit partout et qui ne me laisse pas indifférent.

 

Quand les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent, j’hésite. Et s’il n’est plus là ? Et si ce n’est pas moi qu’il suit ? Et si je ne peux pas lui faire confiance ? Il est trop tard pour se poser toutes ces questions car il est là lui aussi, dans le hall de l’immeuble. Quand je le vois, mon cœur rate un battement avant de se mettre à battre la chamade.

 

Il est beau. C’est la première chose qui me vient à l’esprit alors que je le regarde refermer son parapluie. Il le pose contre le mur et marche vers moi sans aucune hésitation. Je m’attends à ce qu’il se plante devant moi mais au lieu de ça, il m’attrape le bras et me tire vers la cage d’escalier. Je me laisse faire. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas mais j’aime sentir sa main autour de mon poignet. Ce qu’il est grand ! Bien plus que moi et j’ai la folle envie qu’il me serre dans ses bras.

 

Dès que la porte de la cage d’escalier se referme sur nous, il me plaque contre un mur et me donne un langoureux baiser qui me stupéfait. Je sens sa langue se glisser entre mes lèvres. Elle est douce et chaude. J’adore cet échange de salive alors qu’il devrait me choquer mais j’ai compris depuis longtemps que j’aimais les hommes et que surtout je l’aime lui. Qui est-il ? Je ne m’en souviens plus mais si ma tête l’a oublié, mon cœur se souvient de lui.

 

Lorsque nos lèvres se quittent au terme d’un interminable baiser, nous nous sourions. Lui franchement et moi timidement. Je suis un peu perdu. Je n’avais pas imaginé que les choses se passeraient ainsi. Et voilà qu’il enlace avec force et moi, je pousse un soupir d’aise dans ses bras. Je m’y sens en sécurité et pour la première fois depuis que je me suis réveillé dans ce lit d’hôpital, plus rien ne compte à mes yeux. Le passé peut bien aller au diable, tant qu’il continue de me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Il faut que tu remontes avant que Sakurai ne se rende compte que tu es sorti, me dit-il sans me lâcher.

\- J’ai perdu la mémoire...

\- Je sais, répond-il en glissant une main dans mes cheveux avant d’y déposer un baiser.

\- Pardon.

\- Ne t’excuse pas.

\- J’ai peur.

\- Je suis là et je ne te quitterais jamais. Je continuerais de veiller sur toi.

\- Je ne sais plus qui tu es.

\- Mais ton cœur le sait.

\- Oui…

\- Appelle-moi simplement Ruka.

Il m’embrasse à nouveau puis quitte la cage d’escalier. Je ne le suis pas. Je recule de quelques pas et je m’assois sur une marche avant de frôler mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Ruka… Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Qui est-il ? Mon cœur me dit qu’il est l’homme de ma vie et je sais à présent qu’il veille sur moi. Un sourire un peu idiot se dessine sur mes lèvres. J’aurais aimé lui poser mille et une questions, cependant son baiser et son amour me suffise pour l’instant.

 

Après avoir poussé un petit soupir, je me décide à rentrer avant que mon père ne se rende compte de mon absence. Je sais quoi lui dire s’il me surprend. Je lui dirais simplement que j’avais besoin de prendre l’air. Avec un peu de chance, il ne s’emportera pas autant que Tsubaki. En pensant à elle, mon estomac se noue soudainement et j’ai l’étrange impression qu’il faut que je me souvienne de quelque chose d’important à son sujet. C’est comme si j’étais à deux doigts de m’en souvenir sans parvenir à y arriver réellement. C’est si frustrant !

 

J’entre sans faire de bruit dans l’appartement. Tout est sombre. Apparemment, personne ne s’est rendu compte de mon absence. Malgré moi, je pousse un soupir de soulagement et je prends la direction de ma chambre. Alors que je passe devant celle de mes parents, j’entends de drôles de bruits qui attirent mon attention. Quelqu’un est en train de pleurer. Je tends l’oreille et j’e reconnais Tsubaki. Je me sens mal d’entendre ma mère pleurer. J’ai l’impression que c’est de ma faute. J’entends aussi quelqu’un murmurer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. C’est sans doute Sakurai qui tente de la consoler. Je préfère ne pas les déranger et les laisser régler leurs problèmes entre eux, mais alors que je m’apprête à tourner les talons, j’entends Tsubaki s’écrier :

\- Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche plus jamais ! Pas après ce que tu m’as fait Sakurai ! Mon visage ! Mon visage !

La voix de Tsubaki s’étrangle dans un sanglot et j’entends alors Sakurai élever la voix.

\- Calme-toi Tsubaki, regarde, il n’a rien. Il n’a rien je te dis ! Mais tu vas ouvrir les yeux ? Regarde !

\- Non ! Mon visage ! Tout ça c’est de ta faute Sakurai ! Je te déteste tellement !

J’entends un bruit de verre. Sans doute un miroir qui se brise. Il est suivi d’un claquement de porte et peu après j’entends Sakurai frapper à la porte de la salle de bain dans laquelle ma mère s’est vraisemblablement enfermée.

\- Tsubaki ouvre cette porte ! S’exclame mon père. Tsubaki ! Tsubaki si tu n’ouvres pas cette porte, j’appelle la sécurité. Très bien. Tu l’auras voulu.

J’entends les pas de mon père se rapprocher de la porte et je m’en éloigne rapidement. Il est trop tard pour regagner ma propre chambre. Tout ce que je peux faire, c’est lui dire que j’ai entendu du bruit et que je suis inquiet.

 

Quand la porte s’ouvre, je suis à mi-chemin entre ma chambre et celle de mon père. Ce dernier me dévisage longuement mais ne me dit rien. Il marche simplement jusqu’au téléphone qui se trouve dans le couloir et compose un numéro.

\- C’est moi. J’aimerais que tu montes m’aider. Madame ne se sent pas bien et j’ai peur qu’elle ne fasse une bêtise. Merci Ruka.

Mon estomac se noue en entendant mon père prononcer son nom. Ruka va monter ? À l’idée que je vais le revoir, mon cœur se met à battre à cent à l’heure.

\- Yomi, fait mon père en se tournant vers moi. Je suis désolé que tu ais été réveillé. Ne t’inquiète pas, je m’occupe de ta mère. Tu peux retourner te coucher.

Je fais un non de la tête et je tourne mon regard vers la porte de la chambre. Je suis inquiet pour Tsubaki mais j’ai également envie de revoir Ruka bien que je me doute que je ne pourrais pas lui sauter au cou, ni l’embrasser et encore moins lui poser des questions.  

 

Mon père marche vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Je me crispe et relève les yeux vers lui.

\- Yomi, ne t’inquiète pas pour Tsubaki. Tu ne t’en souviens plus, mais ça lui arrive souvent. Ta mère va bien. Elle fait juste une crise d’angoisse. Je m’occupe de tout.

Je m’apprête à répondre quelque chose lorsqu’on sonne à la porte. Mon père lâche un soupir puis va ouvrir. De mon côté je fais quelque pas en direction de la porte d’entrée. Je suis impatient de le revoir alors que je viens à peine de le quitter. Mon cœur bat la chamade et un sourire se dessine même sur mon visage lorsque je le vois apparaitre derrière Sakurai. Il me regarde. Un léger sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Mon père est en train de lui expliquer quelque chose à voix basse et Ruka hoche la tête avant d’entrer dans la chambre de mes parents. Sakurai reste dans l’encadrement de la porte et le laisse faire. J’entends Ruka frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il a dit à ma mère mais je l’entends lui répondre :

\- Seulement s’il n’est plus là !

Sakurai pousse un profond soupir et sort complètement de la chambre. Il m’adresse alors un regard insistant puis prend la direction de la cuisine. Apparemment il veut que je le suive. En passant devant la porte de la chambre de mes parents, je croise le regard et le sourire de Ruka auquel je réponds timidement. Je me demande qui il est exactement et quelle est sa fonction.

Alors que je m’éloigne de la chambre, j’entends la porte de la salle de bain de déverrouiller. Tsubaki semble être devenue raisonnable. C’est une bonne chose… enfin je crois.

 

Je retrouve Sakurai dans la cuisine. Il vient de se préparer du café. Il est en pyjama et n’a pas eu le temps de mettre une robe de chambre. Il semble à moitié endormi. Il me fait un peu de peine. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qui a rendu ma mère si hystérique ?

 

Je le regarde se servir du café puis lui demande timidement :

\- Je peux en avoir ?

Sans me répondre, il me sert un lait chaud et s’assoit à table. Je l’imite avant de me mettre à le détailler. Il semble très fatigué et à bout de nerf. Tsubaki n’a pas l’air d’être facile à vivre et je me souviens alors de ces étranges paroles à propos de son visage. Sakurai lui aurait-il fait quelque chose ? Comme s’il avait deviné mes pensées, mon père me dit :

\- Ta mère a eu un accident il y a longtemps. Elle est parfois hantée par des cauchemars. Même une fois éveillée, il lui faut du temps pour se calmer.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête. J’aimerais lui poser mille et une questions mais je sens que ce n’est pas le moment. Décidément, cette famille est pleine de mystères et de secrets. Elle est un peu à mon image, blessée et perturbée.

 

Sakurai relève les yeux vers la porte de la cuisine. Je tourne la tête dans la même direction avant de sentir mon cœur battre plus fort en le voyant. C’est Ruka.

\- Je lui ai fait prendre un léger sédatif monsieur. Elle dort à présent.

Sakurai se contente d’acquiescer d’un signe de la tête avant de le remercier. Ruka nous salue poliment puis s’en va. Je profite alors de l’occasion pour questionner mon père à son sujet :

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Il travaille pour moi, se contente de répondre mon père.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Mon père pose alors un étrange regard sur moi qui me met mal à l’aise au point de me faire détourner les yeux.

\- Lui et d’autres personnes s’occupent de notre sécurité.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sakurai pousse un profond soupir tout en se massant les tempes. Il est fatigué et vient sans doute de se rendre compte qu’il en a trop dit. Malheureusement pour lui, il estt trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

\- Je dirige une holding, finit-il par me dire. Dans le milieu des affaires, je me suis fait pas mal d’ennemi et il est possible que ce qui est arrivé à ta mère et ce qu’il t’est arrivé il y a peu de temps, ne soient pas réellement des accidents. C’est pour ça que tant que tu n’auras pas retrouvé la mémoire et que tu ne te seras pas complètement rétabli, tu ne dois pas sortir d’ici. Tu m’entends Yomi ? Ne fais confiance à personne.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête. Son histoire tient debout. Nous avons l’air d’être très riche. Cependant je sens qu’il ne me dit pas tout. Tout ça est beaucoup plus compliqué qu’il veut bien le dire mais pour le moment je vais devoir m’en contenter.

\- Fini ton lait et retourne te coucher. Tu as besoin de repos. Moi, je vais m’occuper de ta mère. Normalement, elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant demain, mais avec elle on ne sait jamais.

J’acquiesce à nouveau d’un signe de la tête et je termine mon verre de lait avant de regagner ma chambre. En tout cas je suis soulagé de savoir que Tsubaki est toujours vivante. Finalement, mon imagination s’est simplement emportée à cause de ce couteau plein de sang que j’ai trouvé dans l’évier.  

           

 

Le lendemain matin, ce sont des voix dans le couloir qui me réveillent. Quelqu’un est encore en train de se disputer. C’est à croire qu’on ne fait que ça dans cette maison ! Après avoir poussé un profond soupir et m’être frotté le visage, je marche d’un pas nonchalant vers la porte de ma chambre et tends l’oreille. Je ne veux pas être indiscret, cependant j’ai fini par comprendre que si je voulais des réponses, il me fallait les trouver tout seul. Je reconnais immédiatement le timbre posé, froid et cassant de Sakurai. Il discute avec un autre homme. Ce n’est pas Ruka. Il me semble que c’est plutôt mon oncle Imai.

\- Ne m’oblige pas à appeler la sécurité, rétorque froidement mon père.

\- Sakurai, Tsubaki devait signer ces documents ce matin, répond mon oncle.

\- Elle n’est pas en état de le faire.

\- Laisse-moi au moins la voir.

\- Laisse-moi les documents. Elle les signera plus tard et je t’appellerais quand ça sera fait.

Mon oncle Imai éclate alors de rire. Apparemment, ce n’est pas le grand amour entre eux. Je vais finir par croire que personne n’aime mon père. Peut-être que finalement le problème ce n’est pas maman mais lui.

\- Parce que tu crois que je peux te faire confiance ? rétorque Imai.

\- Si ça concerne l’entreprise oui. Après tout, j’en suis le PDG.

\- Et grâce à qui ?

\- Ça suffit Imai. Soit tu me les donnes pour que je les transmette à Tsubaki. Soit tu t’en vas.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Sakurai. Un jour, cette histoire finira mal, très mal, c’est moi qui te le dis.

\- C’est une menace ?

\- Nous savons tous qui de nous deux est le plus dangereux. Il n’y a qu’à voir ce que tu as osé faire à ta propre femme.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Imai.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr. Dis simplement à Tsubaki que je reviendrais avec les papiers, si tu ne me fais pas tuer entre temps.

\- Imai, voyons. Tu es mon frère. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Je ne sais pas si mon oncle lui a répondu quelque chose. J’entends simplement la porte d’entrée claquer. Je pousse alors un profond soupir avant de m’appuyer contre la porte de ma chambre tout en m’asseyant sur le sol. Cette conversation m’a complètement chamboulée. Qu’est-ce que papa a fait de si terrible à maman ? D’ailleurs à entendre mon oncle parler de lui, mon père ressemble plus à un yakuza qu’à un homme d’affaire. Mais d’ailleurs, en y repensant… ce fameux matin quand Tsubaki m’a giflé, on parlait justement de yakuza à la télévision. Est-ce que notre famille était liée à la pègre japonaise ? Est-ce que mon accident a un lien avec les affaires de papa ? Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’on ne me dit jamais rien.

 

Mon estomac se met à grogner. C’est bien le moment ! Après un profond soupir, je me lève et sors de ma chambre. En passant devant celle de mes parents, j’observe longuement la porte close. Je pense à Tsubaki et je me demande si elle est vraiment ma mère. Parfois je me dis que oui, parfois j’ai l’impression que non. Dans les deux cas, elle me fait de la peine.

 

Je retrouve mon père dans la cuisine. Il prépare le petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n’était, comme si son frère n’était jamais passé le voir, comme si rien ne s’était passé la veille. Je le fixe longuement. Sakurai est vraiment un homme étrange que j’ai du mal à cerner. Est-il réellement mon père ? Je me pose sérieusement la question.

\- Assis-toi. C’est presque prêt, me dit-il sans se retourner.

Je sursaute car je ne pensais pas qu’il m’avait vu. Je me sens d’ailleurs un peu coupable et je baisse la tête en allant m’asseoir. Je meurs d’envie de lui poser mille et une questions et pourtant je n’ose pas. J’ai peur de la manière dont il risque de me regarder.

\- On dirait que tu vas mieux, me dit-il en posant une assiette devant moi. Tu dors moins, ajoute-t-il en déposant mes médicaments à côté d’un verre de jus d’orange.

\- Oui, je suis moins fatigué.

\- Ta mère ne risque pas d’aimer ça, déclare-t-il en s’installant en face de moi. Mais tu ne peux raisonnablement pas rester enfermé ici toute ta vie.

Je relève lentement les yeux vers lui. Il ne me regarde mais esquisse un léger sourire qui me surprend beaucoup.

\- Je demanderais à Ruka de t’accompagner pour prendre l’air, prend-il. Je comptais le faire moi-même mais il faut que je m’occupe de ta mère. Elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

J’aimerais le questionner sur l’état de santé de Tsubaki mais je n’ose pas et puis je suis heureux car je vais non seulement pouvoir sortir mais en plus je vais me retrouver seul avec Ruka ! À cette idée, mon cœur se mets à battre à cent à l’heure. Ruka et moi allons nous retrouver seuls et je vais pouvoir le questionner sur lui, sur moi, sur nous et tout le reste !

 

Alors que le silence s’est à nouveau installé entre nous, à ma grande surprise c’est Sakurai qui le brise. Il s’arrête de mangé et me fixe avec attention, ce qui me met un peu mal à l’aise :

\- Yomi, j’espère que tu ne crois pas que j’ai fait du mal à ta mère.

Je relève lentement les yeux vers lui et je crois que le regard que je lui lance à cet instant trahit mes pensées. Je le vois se crisper avant de pousser un profond soupir contrarié. Je me sens terriblement mal, coupable même ! Et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi lui dire à part :

\- Je sais que c’est compliqué entre vous.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question.

Mon estomac me fait mal et je regrette subitement qu’il ait décidé de me faire la conversation ce matin.

\- J’imagine que si tu lui en as fait, ce n’était pas volontaire.

C’est tout ce que je trouve à dire sur le moment. Il ne parait pas entièrement satisfait par ma réponse mais il n’ajoute rien d’autre. De mon côté, je retiens de justesse un soupir de soulagement. J’ai parfois l’impression que cette maison est un vrai champ de mine et qu’à tout moment tout peut exploser !

 

Nous continuons de manger en silence et quelque part j’en suis content. J’ai trop peur qu’il finisse par me poser d’autres questions bizarres auxquelles, je ne saurais pas comment répondre.

 

Après le petit-déjeuner, je retourne dans ma chambre. Pour une fois, je n’ai pas sommeil. Je suis plutôt excité à l’idée que je peux sortir, surtout en compagnie de Ruka !

 

J’ai quand même dû m’assoupir car à mon réveil, il est là, debout devant la fenêtre de ma chambre. Lorsque mes yeux se posent sur lui, j’ai l’impression que mon cœur va bondir hors de ma poitrine.

\- Vas-tu te décider à me rejoindre ou bien attends-tu que ce soit moi qui vienne dans ton lit ?

Un léger sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se tourne vers moi. De mon côté, je sens mes joues prendre feu alors que je me redresse et me lève à toute vitesse, manquant presque de perdre l’équilibre.

\- Habille-toi, je t’emmène faire un tour.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête et le fixe un petit moment avant de comprendre qu’il ne compte pas sortir pour me laisser un peu d’intimité. Quand je le réalise, un petit sourire se dessine sur mon visage alors que je marche nerveusement vers mon armoire pour en sortir des vêtements propres. Dès que je commence à me déshabiller, je sens immédiatement son regard se poser sur mon corps. Il me regarde avec, j’en suis certain, une certaine avidité. Étrangement, l’idée me fait sourire. D’ailleurs, je ne me sens pas plus embarrassé que ça. Peut-être que je suis nudiste sur les bords ? En tout cas, je sens une agréable tension au niveau de mon entrejambe à l’idée qu’on puisse me dévorer des yeux. J’aurais aimé qu’il s’approche de moi pour me toucher mais j’imagine que ça n’est pas prudent.

 

Une fois prêt, nous quittons ma chambre. Sakurai est dans le salon et travaille sur son ordinateur portable. Lorsqu’il nous voit arriver, il se contente d’adresser un long regard à Ruka qui acquiesce en souriant légèrement. De mon côté, j’avoue que je suis un peu intrigué. Avant de m’en aller avec Ruka, je lance un :

\- Merci encore papa.

Sakurai se contente d’acquiescer d’un signe de la tête et regarde la porte se refermer sur nous. De mon côté, j’avoue que je suis très excité. Non seulement, je peux sortir sans mes parents mais en plus je suis avec Ruka ! Ce dernier me guide jusqu’à sa voiture. Une berline gris-métallique qui est garée au deuxième sous-sol. Après m’être installé sur le siège passager, je me tourne vers lui et lui adresse mon plus beau sourire. Il se penche alors vers moi et capture mes lèvres, me donnant ainsi un baiser si tendre que j’ai l’impression d’avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Je suis heureux. Je crois que c’est la première fois que ça m’arrive depuis que je me suis réveillé à l’hôpital. Quand je suis près de lui, je sens que je vais mieux mais surtout, le reste n’a plus aucune importance !

 

Lorsqu’il démarre, je ne lui demande même pas où nous allons. Ça n’a aucune importance à mes yeux, tant que je suis avec lui. Nous roulons une dizaine de minutes, jusqu’à arriver non loin d’un grand parc. Nous nous garons puis nous sortons. Je meurs d’envie de lui tenir la main mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable alors nous marchons simplement côte à côte, d’abord en silence puis je décide de rompre le premier ce moment unique et agréable en lui demandant :

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dur ?

Il sourit. Je souris aussi. Je me sens un peu bête. Il s’arrête en face d’un étang artificiel puis me dit :

\- C’est compliqué.

Je lui adresse un regard surpris auquel il se contente de sourire avant de me dire :

\- C’est très compliqué.

\- Comment ça ? Parce que tu travailles pour mon père ?

\- Je ne savais même pas que je bossais pour ton père avant que je ne te revois à l’hôpital.

Je suis tellement surpris que je dois faire une drôle de tête puisqu’il éclate de rire.

\- Je suis normalement le garde du corps de ta mère, pas le tiens.

\- Oui d’accord mais tu as bien dû savoir qui j’étais.

\- Non.

\- Mais enfin comment c’est possible si tu es le garde du corps de ma mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je travaille depuis un an pour ta mère et je ne t’ai jamais vu avec eux avant.

Mon visage se décompose de stupeur. Comment est-ce possible ? Je lui demande alors d’une voix un peu tremblante :

\- Comment m’as-tu connu alors ?  

\- On s’est rencontré dans un club. On ne se voyait que lorsque je ne travaillais pas. Mes horaires étant compliqués, nos rendez-vous étaient plutôt espacés mais très passionnés. Et puis un jour, je n’ai plus eu de nouvelle. J’ai pensé que tu étais passé à autre chose. Je ne t’en ai pas voulu. Je me suis dit que tu en avais marre de ne pas pouvoir avoir un petit-ami comme les autres. Et puis un jour, on m’a confié une nouvelle mission. Veiller sur le fils du patron qui était à l’hôpital. Comme ta mère y allait tous les jours, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour moi, sauf que lorsque je suis entré dans ta chambre d’hôpital la première fois, j’ai compris pourquoi tu avais cessé de répondre à mes appels.

\- Que sais-tu de mon accident ?

\- Rien. Je ne savais même pas que mes employeurs avaient un fils. Mon rôle consistait à conduire Madame là où elle avait besoin d’aller. En fait, je pense que monsieur voulait surtout que je la surveille et l’empêche de rejoindre son amant.

\- Ma mère a un amant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui sers que de chauffeur.

\- Comment c’est possible que je n’ai jamais su que tu travaillais pour mes parents et inversement, que j’étais le fils de ton patron.

\- Je ne vois qu’une réponse et toi aussi Yomi.

Mon visage devint pâle. Ruka a raison, il n’y a qu’une seule explication. Jusqu’à mon accident, je ne vivais pas avec eux.

 

Son téléphone portable sonne. Il ne pouvait pas choisir un pire moment pour le faire. Ruka me demande de l’excuser et fait quelques pas pour prendre son appel. Moi je reste debout devant cette étendue d’eau à me poser mille et une questions sur mes parents et ma famille. Qu’est-ce qui est vrai et qu’est-ce qui est faux ? Je ne sais plus très bien. En plus, personne ne m’a vraiment parlé de moi et de mon passé. Finalement, on m’en a si peu dit que personne n’a vraiment menti. Il y a en effet tellement de façon d’interpréter ce que Tsubaki ou Sakurai ont pu me raconter jusqu’à présent. Et puis il y a ces étranges messages qu’on m’a transmis. Ruka m’en a écrit un et il doit m’en dire plus à ce sujet.

 

Alors que je me tourne vers lui, un objet tombe à mes pieds. C’est un frisbee. Un chien court vers moi, suivi par son maitre. Il s’agit d’un jeune homme de mon âge, bien plus grand que moi. Lui aussi a les cheveux décolorés. Lorsqu’il s’arrête devant moi pour ramasser son frisbee, je me sens bizarre. Peut-être à cause du regard qu’il pose sur moi. Il y a quelque chose d’insistant mais également chargé d’émotion.

\- Sakito ! S’écrie une voix au loin.

Le jeune homme qui me fait face sursaute, alors que son chien fait déjà demi-tour vers l’autre jeune homme qui les attend plus loin. Bizarrement le nom de Sakito raisonne en échos dans mon esprit.

\- Je suis content que tu ailles bien, me murmure-t-il alors que ses yeux semblent brillants de larme.

De mon côté, ma bouche s’entrouvre de surprise. Ce type me connait !

\- On se reverra bientôt, je te le promets. Mais surtout, ne lui fais pas confiance Yomi, ajoute-t-il avant de rejoindre son ami en courant.

Moi, je reste planté là comme un idiot. Je le regarde rejoindre son camarade, un garçon à capuche qui me rappelle étrangement le type qui m’a donné ce papier à l’hôpital. J’aimerais leur courir après et leur demander des explications, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis comme cloué sur place et puis surtout, Ruka m’a rejoint. Lorsqu’il pose sa main sur mon épaule, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sursauter alors que les dernières paroles de Sakito raisonnent dans mon esprit. « Ne lui fais pas confiance. » Mais de qui a-t-il voulu parler ? De Ruka ou de mon père ? Je connais la réponse au fond de moi mais je ne suis pas prêt à l’admettre. Jusqu’à présent, Ruka était la seule personne qui m’apportait vraiment du réconfort et je ne veux pas me mettre à douter de lui parce qu’un inconnu me dit de me méfier de lui. D’un autre côté, cet inconnu semble me connaitre, lui et son copain. Ils semblent se faire beaucoup de soucis pour moi. Ils ont d’ailleurs mon âge… Est-ce que ce sont mes amis ?

\- Tout va bien ? Me demande Ruka d’un air sombre.

J’esquisse un faible sourire avant de lui dire que je suis fatigué. Il acquiesce et nous retournons jusqu’à sa voiture. Cette étrange rencontre m’a bouleversée et je ne sais plus vraiment où j’en suis. Il y a trop de mystère et de secret dans ma vie, comme si perdre la mémoire n’était pas déjà suffisant !

 

Finalement, je n’ai pas osé questionner Ruka sur le message qu’il m’a laissé dans les toilettes du salon de thé, dans lequel Sakurai m’avait emmené. Les dernières paroles de Sakito me perturbent trop. Je suis complètement perdu et puis je suis fatigué aussi. D’ailleurs, je me suis endormi sur le chemin du retour. C’est un baiser de Ruka qui me réveille. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire en sentant ses lèvres contre les miennes et mes doutes à son sujet se dissipent le temps d’un échange de salive. J’aime la façon dont il m’embrasse, le goût de sa salive parfumée à la menthe et la douceur de sa langue. Lorsque notre baiser prend fin, il me raccompagne chez mes parents et prend congé de nous. Moi, je vais me coucher avec la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon cœur bat fort chaque fois que je pense à lui. Je l’aime, ça j’en suis certain et au diable le reste.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Je me réveille en sursaut et il ne me faut que quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui se passe. Après tout, c’est presqu’une habitude dans cette maison de crier et de se disputer. Je dois même avouer que je suis soulagé d’entendre la voix de Tsubaki. Elle semble en forme puisqu’elle déverse son venin sur Sakurai qui comme à son habitude fait preuve d’un grand sang froid. Je jette un coup d’œil au réveil et pousse un profond soupir. Il est presque 22h. Depuis le diner, je n’ai dormi que deux petites heures mais je me sens quand même en pleine forme. J’ai de toute façon dormi tout l’après-midi et ma balade avec Ruka, m’a fait le plus grand bien même si ce Sakito m’a un peu embrouillé l’esprit.

 

Après m’être étiré, je m’avance prudemment vers la porte de ma chambre et j’entends alors Sakurai lui dire :

\- Moins fort, tu vas réveiller Yomi.

\- Oh ! Et depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de lui ? Fait Tsubaki avec ironie.

\- Tsubaki, je trouve simplement que c’est une mauvaise idée de sortir cette nuit. Tu devrais retourner te reposer.

\- Si je n’y vais pas ce soir, il me faudra encore attendre toute une semaine !

Sa voix s’étrangle et j’ai comme l’impression qu’elle est sur le point de pleurer.

\- Tsubaki, est-ce si important pour toi ?

\- Tu oses me demander ça ? Hurle-t-elle furieuse. Tu me dégoutes !

\- Tsubaki attend !

La porte d’entrée se referme en claquant. Maman est partie. Où ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée en tout cas j’entends papa téléphoner à Ruka :

\- Oui, madame vient de sortir. Rattrape-là, emmène-là à son rendez-vous ou bien là où elle voudra, mais ramène-là quand elle aura terminé. Je n’ai ni besoin d’un nouveau scandale, ni d’un autre drame. Merci Ruka.

Je l’entends raccrocher puis rejoindre sa chambre. De mon côté je pousse un profond soupir tout en me disant que mes parents sont vraiment des gens bizarres qui feraient mieux de divorcer au lieu de se pourrir la vie. Je n’ai plus sommeil et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je ne veux pas lire et mon ordinateur est toujours hors service. Quant à Ruka, j’ai cru comprendre qu’il jouerait les chauffeurs pour ma mère. N’ayant alors rien d’autre à faire, je marche jusqu’à la fenêtre et j’observe la nuit tout en pensant à ma mère, cette mystérieuse femme que j’ai bien du mal à cerner et qui semble d’humeur si changeante.

 

Alors que je m’apprête à me détacher de la fenêtre, mon regard se pose sur lui. Le garçon aux piercings et à la capuche ! Il fait le pied de grue sur le trottoir d’en face. C’est moi qu’il attend. J’en suis certain ! Peut-être a-t-il remarqué que Ruka n’était pas là. En tout cas, il est forcément ici pour moi. Et moi ? Qu’est-ce que je vais faire ?

 

Je n’hésite pas bien longtemps. Peu importe que ces gens soient dignes de confiance ou pas. Toutes informations sur moi est bonnes à prendre. Pour ce qui est du trie, je verrais plus tard. Pour le moment, je ne suis pas en mesure de jouer les fines bouches.

 

Après m’être assuré que Sakurai ne remarquerait pas mon absence, je sors discrètement de l’appartement et je prends l’ascenseur. Mon cœur bat rapidement à cause de l’excitation d’en apprendre plus sur moi et mon passé. J’ai aussi un peu peur qu’on balaie une fois de plus mes certitudes mais c’est un risque que je dois prendre.

 

Lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent, je me précipite hors de l’immeuble et je cours jusqu’à lui. Il n’a pas bougé. À travers l’obscurité, je distingue un sourire sur ses lèvres et je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’y répondre.

\- Putain ! C’est bon de te voir, me dit-il simplement en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Doucement, il ne doit pas se souvenir de nous, rétorque une voix derrière lui.

Je relève la tête et je reconnais Sakito qui me dit :

\- Yomi, on est content de te revoir.

L’autre me lâche et retire sa capuche. Je les dévisage longuement. Je sais que je les connais mais je suis incapable de me souvenir d’eux.

\- Moi c’est Sakito, fait le plus grand des deux. Lui, c’est Hitsugi. On est à la fac ensemble.

\- On partage la même chambre, me dit Hitsugi.

\- Et moi je suis dans la chambre d’à côté avec Ni-ya, ajoute Sakito.

\- Je vais à la fac...

Je suis un peu surpris par cette révélation car ma mère m’a assuré que j’avais pris une année sabbatique. Pourquoi Tsubaki m’a-t-elle menti ?

\- Oui, me fait Sakito en hochant énergiquement la tête. Et on était tellement inquiet quand tu as disparu !

\- Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé ?

\- On ne sait, me répond Hitsugi.

\- Tiens, me fait Sakito en me tendant un téléphone portable. C’est le mien mais tu peux le garder. Comme ça, on pourra rester en contact.

J’en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne me souviens plus d’eux, mais je sais au fond de moi qu’ils sont mes amis.

\- Yomi…, reprend Sakito d’une voix hésitante. La femme qui habite avec toi, celle avec qui tu as quitté l’hôpital, c’est ta mère ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

Mes amis s’échangent alors un drôle de regard. Cela ne dura qu’un instant et pourtant, j’ai l’impression qu’une éternité s’est écoulée lorsque Sakito me dit avec une pointe d’hésitation :

\- Yomi, tu devrais peut-être venir avec nous.

\- Tes affaires sont toujours dans notre chambre, ajoute Hitsugi.

Un léger sourire se dessine alors sur mes lèvres, ce qui doit sans doute inquiéter mes amis qui me regardent d’ailleurs d’un drôle d’air.

\- Non, je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Il faut que je sache ce qui m’est arrivé et je crois qu’en restant ici, je peux le découvrir.

\- Yomi…, murmure Sakito.

\- Je me doutais que tu dirais un truc comme ça, soupire Hitsugi.

\- Merci les gars. Merci de ne pas m’avoir abandonné et de m’avoir retrouvé.

Ils m’adressent un sourire qui m’indique que notre amitié est solide et que je peux compter sur eux. Je n’ai pas envie de les quitter mais il faut que je remonte avant que Sakurai ne remarque mon absence. Nous nous promettons de nous revoir très bientôt en plus grâce au téléphone de Sakito, nous allons pouvoir rester en contact. Après un dernier au revoir, je regagne ma chambre.

 

Cette nuit-là, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je ne fais qu’écouter le silence de l’appartement, guettant inconsciemment le retour de ma mère. Lorsque le lendemain matin mon père vient me réveiller pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui, elle n’est pas encore rentrée. Elle a apparemment découché. Je me demande si Tsubaki a un amant. Peut-être mais si c’est le cas, Sakurai semble y être complètement indifférent. À moins qu’il tache de dissimuler ses sentiments, en tout cas il se comporte comme si de rien n’était, sans doute parce qu’il a l’habitude de se disputer avec Tsubaki. Je me demande si leur couple a toujours été ainsi et si un jour ils ont été heureux ensemble.

 

J’ai longuement réfléchi à ce que j’allais faire. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu’attendre docilement ne me mènerait à rien. Il me faut des réponses et je veux aussi tester leur réaction. Je décide donc de contrattaquer au petit-déjeuner. J’ai remarqué que Sakurai peut parfois se montrer trop bavard lorsque Tsubaki n’est pas dans les parages et ce matin-là est le moment idéal pour le questionner. Je prends mon air le plus innocent et lui demande :

\- Maman est encore fatiguée ?

Sakurai se crispe avant de relever lentement les yeux vers moi. La façon dont il me regarde me donne froid dans le dos mais retrouver mes amis hier soir m’a redonné du poil de la bête.

\- Non, ta mère n’est pas là, me dit-il d’un air un peu gêné.

\- Oh… elle est sortie ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu crois qu’elle est toujours en colère contre moi ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu ça Yomi ?

\- Elle n’est pas venu m’embrassé une seule fois depuis qu’on s’est disputé.

Je lui sors mon air boudeur d’enfant triste et il me dévisage longuement avant de répondre quelque chose qui me surprend beaucoup :

\- Tu as raison, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Dès son retour, je lui en parlerais.

\- Elle rentrera bientôt ?

Sakurai me fixe à nouveau. Je crois que toutes mes questions l’agacent un peu. Finalement un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres avant qu’il ne me dise :

\- On dirait que tu vas beaucoup mieux. Te revoilà aussi bavard qu’avant.

Je ne dis rien parce que ça remarque me surprend. Il ne semble ni en colère, ni contrarié et son sourire a quelque chose d’étrange. Pour la première fois, il ressemble à un père qui regarde son fils et j’ai l’impression qu’il est à la fois soulagé et heureux. D’un seul coup, c’est un autre Sakurai que je découvre et il ne m’effraie plus, comme si en prenant mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler j’avais brisé le mur de glace qui nous séparait jusqu’à présent.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, me dit-il d’un air très doux. Si ta mère est en colère, c’est contre moi, pas contre toi. Et quand elle est en colère contre moi, elle oublie tout le reste.

Sa phrase semble clore le sujet mais également la conversation mais moi, je ne suis pas d’accord. Nous devons encore parler. J’ai besoin d’en savoir plus !

\- Je veux voir des photos de nous.

Sakurai cesse immédiatement de manger. Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans son regard que je ne sais pas comment interpréter. Après un court silence, il me dit simplement :

\- Je crois que les albums sont dans le cellier au sous-sol. Je demanderais à ta mère lorsqu’elle sera de retour.

Je n’ai pas d’autres choix que de me contenter de cette réponse.  

 

 

Savoir quand Tsubaki et Sakurai se trouvent dans la même pièce est plutôt facile. Il n’y a qu’à tendre l’oreille pour les entendre se disputer. C’est comme ça que je sais que Tsubaki est de retour. Dès l’instant où elle a passé la porte de l’appartement, Sakurai lui est tombé dessus, non pas pour lui faire des reproches sur sa conduite mais plutôt pour lui parler de ma requête. Quand Tsubaki a compris qu’il ne cherchait pas à se disputer avec elle mais qu’il lui soumettait un vrai problème, j’ai senti au son de sa voix qu’elle se calmait. Elle a alors cessé de crier et j’ai eu du mal à suivre leur conversation depuis ma chambre, même en entrouvrant la porte je ne saisis que des bribes de ce qu’ils se racontent. C’est finalement avec beaucoup de prudence que je sors de ma chambre pour les écouter. Si je me fais prendre et bien tant pis, je mentirais en disant que je me suis levé pour aller aux toilettes. Après tout, je ne vais pas rester enfermé dans ma chambre à ne rien faire toute la journée !

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Demande Sakurai.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’on fasse ? S’énerve Tsubaki.

\- Je pense que ça pourrait devenir un problème.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Sakurai ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Il faut en finir avec cette histoire et une bonne fois pour toute.

Mon sang se glace en entendant Sakurai prononcer ces mots et l’espace d’un instant j’ai peur de comprendre ce qu’il veut insinuer. Tsubaki ne dit rien. Comme je les entends se lever du canapé dans lequel ils s’étaient installés, je retourne dans ma chambre et me réfugie immédiatement sous mes couvertures. La voix sinistre de Sakurai résonne encore dans ma tête comme un écho. J’ai peut-être mal compris, après tout ils ne parlaient peut-être pas de moi… J’ai beau me le répéter, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’avoir peur. Ils sont mes parents. Jamais ils ne me feraient du mal ! Et pourtant, au ton qu’a employé Sakurai... Rien qu’en y pensant, j’en ai froid dans le dos.

 

La porte de ma chambre s’ouvre et mon estomac se noue douloureusement. Qui vient d’entrer ? Je crois que ça n’a aucune importance. L’un comme l’autre… C’est pareil pour moi. Je suis mort de peur.

 

Quelqu’un s’assoit à côté de moi et je reconnais immédiatement son parfum. C’est Tsubaki. Elle se penche sur moi et dépose un baiser sur mon front avant de murmurer de vagues excuses qui me mettent un peu plus mal à l’aise.  

\- Il dort ? Demande Sakurai depuis l’entrée de ma chambre.

\- Oui, soupire Tsubaki.

\- C’est peut-être mieux comme ça.

\- Oui…

\- Et la clé du cellier ?

\- Elle est dans ma boite à bijou, souffle Tsubaki en sortant dans la chambre.

Dès que la porte se referme sur eux, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Cette histoire devient complètement folle, à moins que ça ne soit moi qui commence à perdre les pédales.  

 

*

 

Une fois n’est pas coutume, ce sont des éclats de rire qui me réveillent ce matin. Intrigué, je quitte ma chambre pour me rendre sur terrasse. Sakurai et Tsubaki sont à assis à table et prennent leur petit-déjeuner tout en regardant quelque chose qui semble les faire rire. L’espace d’un instant, j’ai l’impression d’être dans la quatrième dimension. Tsubaki et Sakurai qui sont en train de rire ensemble ? Impossible… Est-ce qu’ils sont en train de jouer la comédie ? Si c’est le cas, ils méritent un oscar car il n’y avait aucune fausse note dans leurs rires ni leurs sourires. Ils semblent sincères et rient de bon cœur, comme s’ils avaient fait la paix.

 

Je m’assois à table et je les regarde en silence, me demandant si je ne suis pas en train de rêver. C’est la première fois que je vois mon père rire ou même sourire de cette manière et je me rends compte que lorsqu’il ne fait pas la tête, il ressemble à quelqu’un de tout à fait normal. Il n’y a plus rien d’effrayant chez lui.

 

Ils finissent par se rendre compte de ma présence et relèvent la tête vers moi tout en tentant de contenir leurs rires, ce qui m’intrigue beaucoup.  

\- Tu voulais des photos alors on les a cherchés hier soir. Ça n’a pas été facile. C’est un vrai chantier dans le cellier. Nous n’avons mis la main que sur ça mais c’est sans doute le meilleur, me dit Tsubaki en me tendant l’album qu’ils sont en train de regarder.

Sakurai se racle la gorge dans l’espoir de retenir ses rires. Je me dis alors que mon père a un très beau rire et que lorsqu’il ne se donne pas cet air si austère, il at un petit côté sympathique et très séduisant. Peut-être qu’il était comme ça lorsqu’il était plus jeune et que c’était le temps qui l’a changé ? Si c’est le cas, je comprends comment une femme aussi belle que maman a pu accepter d’épouser un homme comme lui.

 

Je baisse les yeux sur l’album et je commence à le parcourir. Ce sont des photos de moi bébé et enfant. Elles ne me disent rien et j’ai du mal à me reconnaitre. Mais une chose est sûre, j’étais un sacré nudiste enfant ! Quand je le fais remarquer à mes parents, ils éclatent de rire. Apparemment lorsque j’étais enfant, j’avais du mal à garder des vêtements sur moi, ce qui avait donné lieu à de belles scènes cocasses. D’ailleurs chose extraordinaire, Sakurai se met à me raconter une anecdote qu’il a un mal fou à finir tant il ne parvient pas à contenir ses éclats de rires. Cela me fait chaud au cœur de les voir ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis que je me suis réveillé à l’hôpital, nous formons une vraie famille.

 

Il y a quand même un bémol à cette effusion de joie. Sur toutes les photos qu’on me montre, je suis seul. Pas une seule ne me montre avec mes parents. Quand j’en fais la remarque, Tsubaki et Sakurai cessent de rire pour s’interroger silencieusement du regard d’un air anxieux alors que de mon côté je me sens mal d’avoir jeté un froid.

\- C’est moi qui prenais les photos, déclare tout d’un coup Tsubaki.

\- Et comme je te l’ai dit, je travaille beaucoup, ajoute Sakurai comme si cela suffisait à expliquer son absence sur l’intégralité des photos.

Je n’ose rien dire bien que leurs réponses ne me satisfassent pas vraiment, comme s’ils ne me disaient pas tout. Peut-être que c’est moi qui me fais des idées. Enfin j’aurais bien aimé voir une photo d’eux lorsqu’ils étaient jeunes. Apparemment il me faudra encore attendre, si bien sûr de telles photos existent bel et bien…

 

Malgré le froid que j’ai jeté avec mes questions, le reste de la journée se passe plutôt bien. Sakurai décide de ne pas travailler aujourd’hui et passe la journée à lire dans le salon alors que Tsubaki s’affère à préparer le déjeuner. Je crois qu’à un moment donné, il est même aller la voir pour l’aider. Finalement j’ai peut-être mal compris ou interprété leur conversation de la veille. J’ai cru que Sakurai voulait me faire du mal mais ils avaient plutôt décidé de faire un effort pour moi et j’en suis très touché.

 

Dans l’après-midi, le téléphone portable de mon père sonne et peu après, il nous annonce que mon oncle Imai va passer à la maison. Il a des papiers à faire signer à ma mère. Je me souviens alors de sa conversation houleuse avec mon père mais également de ma première rencontre avec lui. Imai me fait un peu peur. C’est à croire que c’est de famille. Mais alors, de qui est-ce que je tiens ? Il est clair que je ne ressemble ni à ma mère, ni à mon père. C’est à croire que je ne suis pas leur fils ! Pourtant ce matin ils ont dissipés mes doutes avec leurs photos, quoique… sur aucune d’elles ils n’apparaissaient.

 

Mon oncle Imai arrive sur les coups de 16h avec de gros dossier sous le bras et va directement sur la terrasse avec ma mère. De mon côté je reste dans le salon avec mon père. Si Sakurai s’est plongé dans un roman, moi je ne fais que les observer. Maman semble bien s’entendre avec oncle Imai, bien plus qu’avec papa. Parfois, mon oncle relève la tête vers moi et m’adresse un petit sourire qui me donne des frissons. Mais que peuvent-ils faire ensemble ? Je me le demande. Parfois je regarde mon père mais il semble se moquer totalement de ce qui se passe dehors.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils font dehors papa ?

\- Ils travaillent.

Je le regarde bizarrement avant de lui dire :

\- Mais… Maman n’est pas femme au foyer ?

\- Si.

Je le regarde à nouveau bizarrement. Se rend-il compte de l’incohérence de ses réponses ? Du coup je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’insister :

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il lui fait signer ?

\- J’imagine que ça concerne juste l’entreprise.

\- L’entreprise ? Mais je croyais que c’était toi qui la dirigeais ?

Sakurai relève enfin les yeux vers moi, me fixe un moment avant de fermer son livre et d’enlever ses lunettes de lecture. Il se frotte les yeux puis me dit après avoir poussé un profond soupir :

\- Je suis le PDG, mais l’actionnaire majoritaire de l’entreprise, c’est ta mère.

J’ouvre en grand la bouche de surpris avant de poser les yeux sur maman. Une idée étrange me vient alors à l’esprit. Et si mes parents étaient encore ensemble pour une autre raison que moi ? Si ça se trouve, c’est pour l’entreprise qu’ils n’ont pas divorcé ! Et apparemment, c’est maman qui détient le pouvoir. Je comprends mieux la patience dont fait preuve mon père à son égare. Si elle le veut, elle peut le virer. Tsubaki est décidément une vraie bombe à retardement avec laquelle mon père doit composer.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec eux ?

\- Parce que c’est Imai que ta mère a choisi pour la représenter au Conseil d’Administration et que ce qu’ils se disent ne me regarde pas.

Mon père semble contrarié. Je comprends pourquoi. Maman lui a préféré son frère pour gérer ses affaires. Apparemment, la confiance ne règne pas entièrement dans leur couple, mais ça ce n’est pas un scoop pour moi. Alors que je m’apprête à le questionner davantage, la baie vitrée s’ouvre sur mon oncle qui m’adresse son plus beau sourire en déclarant :

\- Nous avons terminé. Au fait, je vous ai apporté un petit cadeau.

Il sort de sa poche trois billets et déclare :

\- Des places de premier choix pour une représentation unique qui a lieu ce soir au conservatoire.

Au plus profond de moi, j’hurle à l’imbécile et je pose un regard inquiet d’abord sur papa puis sur maman qui est apparue derrière mon oncle et qui s’est figée à sa déclaration. Papa se met alors à fixer maman qui est devenue très pâle.

\- Je te remercie, lui dit mon père d’un ton neutre bien que son regard en dise long sur ce qu’il pense de son frère.

\- Qui jouera ? demande maman d’une voix tremblante.

\- Un orchestre symphonique dont j’ai oublié le nom, répond mon oncle alors qu’un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. C’est l’un de nos plus gros clients qui vous les offre. Il sera là ce soir et espère bien rencontrer notre PDG et sa superbe épouse, mais également leur fils.

\- J’imagine que décliner l’offre serait malvenu, déclare froidement ma mère en entrant dans le salon.

\- J’y serais également, ajoute mon oncle.

Mon père ne dit rien. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé et voilà qu’oncle Imai lâche cette bombe atomique en plein milieu du salon. Quant à moi, je vais enfin découvrir pourquoi le conservatoire de musique est un sujet de discorde entre mes parents.

 

*

 

C’est Ruka qui nous sert de chauffeur, d’ailleurs j’ai préféré m’asseoir à l’avant avec lui, ce qui l’a fait sourire. J’aurais aimé l’embrasser mais je ne tiens pas à aggraver l’atmosphère de la soirée. La tension sur la banquette arrière est suffisamment palpable sans que j’en rajoute en révélant à mes parents que non seulement je suis homo, mais qu’en plus je me tape le garde du corps qui nous sert de chauffeur. Quoiqu’il ne se soit encore rien passé de très concret entre nous à ma grande déception, du moins pour le moment.

 

J’ai été obligé de mettre un smoking. Sakurai en porte également un et maman s’est faite plus belle que jamais, bien qu’elle semble être de très mauvaise humeur. Si papa l’a un jour trompé, c’est sans doute avec quelqu’un faisant parti du conservatoire et puisque mon très cher père m’a assuré qu’il n’y a jamais eu d’autre femme que Tsubaki, cela ne peut qu’être avec un homme. J’ai du mal à imaginer Sakurai avoir une aventure homosexuelle. D’un autre côté, il est mon père et imaginer ce genre de chose n’est pas anodin pour un fils et je préférais ne pas trop y penser.

 

Après avoir arrêté la voiture, Ruka sort pour ouvrir la portière à ma mère. Moi je suis déjà sur le trottoir et je remarque qu’avant de s’éloigner d’elle, il lui glisse à l’oreille quelque chose qui la fait légèrement sourire. Mon chéri m’adresse alors un petit clin d’œil avant d’aller garer la voiture plus loin. Tsubaki prend le bras de mon père et nous entrons.

 

Notre balcon est très bien placé et mes parents passent la soirée à plaire à leur client. Comme personne ne s’occupe de moi, j’ai le loisir de les observer attentivement. Sakurai et Tsubaki forment un excellent duo quant il s’agissait des affaires. Ils sont très différents de ce qu’ils sont dans la vraie vie. En société, ils se comportent comme un couple exemplaire. Moi, ils me font de la peine.

 

La représentation est magnifique, bien que ce ne soit pas mon genre de musique. Je suis cependant content de sortir de la maison. Un peu avant la fin, je me lève pour aller aux toilettes. Marcher me fait le plus grand bien. L’endroit ne m’est absolument pas familier mais j’ai fini par m’habituer à ne plus rien reconnaitre. Alors que je perds mon regard sur une peinture accrochée dans le hall, deux bras se refermèrent sur moi alors qu’une paire de lèvres se presse contre mon cou. Je me laisse faire. Je sais qui est mon agresseur et je dois avouer que j’ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée. Ruka me fait me retourner et me donne un langoureux baiser, durant lequel je ne peux m’empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir surtout lorsqu’il presse son corps contre le mien. Quand nos lèvres s’écartent, il me glisse à l’oreille :

\- Bientôt, je n’aurais plus la force de me retenir.

Sur ces mots, il m’adresse un sourire carnassier avant de disparaitre dans les couloirs du conservatoire, me laissant sur place avec mon sourire un peu idiot. J’ai hâte que sa patience atteigne ses limites.

 

Après le spectacle, nous sommes invités à un petit cocktail privé pour lequel mes parents ne peuvent décliner l’invitation, ce qui semble amuser mon oncle que je soupçonne de prendre un malin plaisir à tourmenter Tsubaki et Sakurai. Cependant personne ne lui fait la moindre réflexion. Tous font comme si de rien n’était. On me présente beaucoup de monde. Je me contente à chaque fois sourire et de serrer des mains sans jamais parvenir à retenir le moindre nom. Je commence à être fatigué et lorsque je l’avoue à ma mère, je vois briller une lueur pleine de reconnaissance dans ses yeux. Apparemment je suis un excellent prétexte pour abréger son calvaire. Mon père semble être du même avis. Pour une fois, ils sont sur la même longueur d’onde, mais c’est sans compter sur oncle Imai qui déclare :

\- Un instant, vous ne pouvez pas vous en aller sans que je ne vous présente à mon vieil ami !

Nous nous arrêtons avant de nous retourner vers lui. Un homme se tient à ses côtés. Il a de longs cheveux marron et doit avoir environ l’âge de ma mère. Il est vraiment très bel homme. Si les hommes de son âge m’intéressaient, je crois que je l’aurais trouvé à mon goût. Malheureusement pour lui, il est trop vieux pour moi et mon cœur est déjà pris.

\- Je vous présente Sugizo, j’imagine que vous l’avez reconnu, c’est le soliste qui a joué ce soir, déclare fièrement Imai. Quoique tu dois déjà le connaitre Sakurai, non ?

Mon père ne dit rien. Lui et le musicien se fixent longuement sans rien dire et là, je comprends pourquoi ma mère est devenue si pâle et pourquoi oncle Imai a ce sourire aux coins. Le salopard ! Je ne l’ai pas crié mais je l’ai pensé très fort.

\- Je te présente Tsubaki, ma ravissante belle-sœur, fait Imai en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sugizo comme pour l’obliger à se détourner de mon père.

Sugizo et ma mère se dévisagent longuement. Très longuement. Trop longuement à mon goût. Au point que je me sens mal pour eux. À cet instant, je regrette de ne pas être à l’hôpital.

\- N’est-elle pas magnifique ? ajoute Imai comme pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais tu restes sans voix Sugizo ! Je t’avais pourtant dit que mon frère avait épousé une vraie beauté.

Mon père lui adresse un regard noir mais Imai l’ignore. D’une main presque tremblante, Sugizo prend celle de ma mère pour lui faire une sorte de baisemain et j’ai l’impression que maman va s’évanouir.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Madame, fait le violoniste d’une voix mal assurée.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, répond ma mère en affichant un sourire crispé.

\- Tu sais que Tsubaki est un excellent photographe, reprend Imai. Peut-être que…

\- Nous sommes désolé, nous allons devoir partir, intervient mon père. Yomi sort à peine de l’hôpital et il doit se reposer.

\- Je comprends, fait Sugizo en esquissant un faible sourire. J’ai été ravi de vous revoir Sakurai. Madame, toutes mes excuses.

Il s’incline poliment puis disparait dans la foule. Imai le suit des yeux. Il semble contrarier et ressemble à un chat à qui on vient d’enlever la souris avec laquelle il s’amusait pourtant si bien. Je pose alors lentement les yeux sur ma mère. Elle semble sur le point de suffoquer. Sakurai fait un geste vers elle, mais sentant la bombe prête à exploser, je le devance. J’attrape le bras de ma mère et me blottis contre elle en lui murmurant que je suis fatigué. Elle acquiesce et nous partons.

 

Dans la voiture, l’ambiance n’a jamais été aussi tendue. Même moi je n’ose pas parler ou bouger. Tsubaki a le regard fixé sur le paysage et Sakurai sur son téléphone portable. Il compose apparemment un message. Je me demande alors l’espace d’un instant si le destinataire ne serait pas ce fameux Sugizo. Je pense ensuite à mon oncle Imai et je me dis que c’est quand même un bel enfoiré. Après, j’ai dû m’endormir car c’est Ruka qui me réveille pour m’annoncer que nous sommes arrivé. J’aurais aimé sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes mais ce n’est pas le moment de déclencher un nouveau drame.

 

Une fois à la maison, je vais immédiatement me coucher. En réalité je ne suis absolument pas fatigué. Je veux simplement fuir cette horrible ambiance. D’ailleurs, je viens à peine de refermer la porte de ma chambre, que j’entends la troisième guerre mondiale éclater. Apparemment, Tsubaki n’a pas pu se contenir une minute de plus.

\- Non ne t’approche pas de moi ! Hurle-t-elle. Je n’ai jamais été aussi humiliée de ma vie Sakurai ! Bien sûr que ce n’est pas de ta faute. Comment aurais-tu pu savoir que Sugizo serait là-bas ! Mais on a toujours le choix ! Mais peut-être que tu aurais dû y penser avant de… Non ! Je ne hurle pas ! Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ? Te souviens-tu où j’étais pendant que tu suivais des cours particulier avec ton violoniste ?

En fait, je n’entends que ma mère hurler. Sakurai doit sans aucun doute lui répondre avec son sang froid habituel. Quant à maman, elle est plus déchainée que jamais. D’ailleurs j’ai la confirmation que mon père a eu un amant et le mystère du conservatoire est à présent dissipé. Ce n’était pas franchement le genre de secret que j’aurais aimé découvrir. J’aurais préféré apprendre à quel âge j’avais cessé de croire au Père-Noel ou quel était mon groupe de rock préféré. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, mon père en pince encore pour ce Sugizo et réciproquement. Quant à la raison qui le fait rester avec ma mère, je l’ai appris dans la journée. Maman est l’actionnaire majoritaire de l’entreprise. Si papa la quitte, il risque de perdre son poste de PDG. Quant à oncle Imai, il m’apparait comme un personnage troublant, aimant semer la zizanie entre mes parents. Je le soupçonne même de vouloir le poste de papa. Après tout, il est déjà le représentant de maman au conseil d’administration. Finalement, je suis un peu triste pour mon père.

\- Tsubaki ! Où vas-tu ? S’écrie mon père.

\- À ton avis !

La porte d’entrée se ferme en claquant. Quelques minutes plus tard, j’entends mon père téléphoner à Ruka pour lui demander de rattraper ma mère et de lui servir de chauffeur pour la nuit. Je pense alors au docteur Hoshino Hidehiko. Finalement, c’était sympa quand il s’occupait de moi à l’hôpital.


	5. Chapter 5

Je me réveille avec un horrible mal de tête. La nuit dernière a été atroce et je ne me vois pas passer le restant de vie à jouer les arbitres entre d’un côté mes parents prêts à s’étriper à la moindre occasion et de l’autre mon oncle Imai, toujours prêt à allumer le feu de la discorde. Mais quelle famille ! Finalement, celui qui me fait le plus de peine c’est Sugizo, ce violoniste que je ne connais pas et qui semble être à l’origine des problèmes de mes parents. Enfin en apparence car je soupçonne que l’origine du mal soit bien plus profond et sombre. Ce qui me fait penser ça ? Mon instinct à moins que ce soit quelque chose au fond de ma mémoire qui m’ait soufflé cette idée.Enfin, moi je dis pauvre Sugizo mais le plus à plaindre c’est sans doute moi qui en plus d’être amnésique, dois supporter cette étrange famille. Heureusement que j’ai Ruka mais également mes amis. D’ailleurs, c’est un message envoyé par Sakito et Hitsugi qui m’a réveillé ce matin. Ils voulaient savoir comment j’allais. Bien évidement, je n’ai pu faire autrement que de mentir dans ma réponse. Je me voyais mal leur raconter ce qui s’était passé la veille.

 

Je viens de finir mon message lorsque j’entends du bruit dans le couloir. C’est maman qui revient de sa virée nocturne. J’entends également la voix de Ruka qui lui demande si elle a besoin d’autre chose. Elle lui répond qu’il peut disposer et je l’entends entrer dans sa chambre. De mon côté je prends mon courage à deux mains pour me lever et aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. En sortant de ma chambre, j’aperçois mon père dans l’encadrement de la sienne. Il semble regarder quelque chose à l’intérieur, sans doute ma mère car il finit par lui dire :

\- Il faudra bien qu’on en parle un jour Tsubaki.

Ma mère ne lui répond que par un claquement de porte. Apparemment elle vient de s’enfermer dans la salle de bain. Je pousse un profond soupir en me disant que ce n’est rien de grave, sinon une banale scène familiale. Bienvenu dans mon quotidien !

 

Sakurai se tourne vers moi et m’adresse un regard vide d’expression, ou en tout cas que je ne parviens pas à déchiffrer, puis il me dit de venir prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec lui. Je le suis en silence. C’est une nouvelle journée qui commence avec peut-être de nouvelles réponses.

 

Tout est déjà prêt. Comme d’habitude, Sakurai s’est levé aux aurores. Maman ne nous rejoint pas pour le petit-déjeuner. J’imagine, qu’elle est allée se coucher. J’hésite sur quoi demander à mon père ce matin. Ce qui s’est passé la vieille est un sujet trop délicat et puis je n’ai pas trop envie de m’immiscer dans leur intimité. Finalement ce genre de chose ne regarde que lui et maman, et peut-être oncle Imai. Bref, je n’ai pas envie d’évoquer le sujet Sugizo. De toute façon je doute que mon père me réponde. Et puis à quoi est-ce que cela m’avancerait ? Mieux vaut le questionner sur moi et il y avait une chose que je veux mettre au clair. Après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains, je lui demande :

\- Qu’est-ce que j’étudiais à la fac ?

Sakurai me fixe un instant avant de me répondre :

\- Tu as pris une année sabbatique.

Je lui souris. Il s’est soit mis d’accord avec ma mère, soit mes amis m’ont menti. Dans tous les cas il faut que j’en sache plus.

\- Mais avant ça ?

Mon insistance a l’air de le contrarier, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Finalement, c’est ma mère qui me répond à sa place :

\- Tu voulais être vétérinaire mais tu n’as pas aimé ta première année alors tu as décidé de faire une pause.

Maman entre dans la cuisine. Elle a pris une douche et s’est changée. Comme a son habitude, elle porte des vêtements qui lui couvrent intégralement le corps. Je m’en rends compte à présent. Maman est une très belle femme mais elle s’habille toujours de manière un peu austère. Jamais de décolleté, jamais de manche au dessus des coudes et ses vêtements lui descendent toujours au minimum au genou. Même la veille, sa robe bien qu’élégante, la camouflait entièrement. Maman serait-elle complexée ? Elle ne devrait pas car sa silhouette semble parfaite.

 

Sakurai la regarde longuement, comme s’il découvrait lui aussi cette information. Tsubaki de son côté se contente de l’ignorer et commence à manger en silence. Je n’ose plus poser de question. Quelque chose cloche. Ce qu’ils me disent ne collent pas vraiment avec les informations que j’ai obtenues de Sakito et de Hitsugi. En tout cas, j’aurais à discuter longuement avec mes amis afin d’en savoir plus sur ma vie, du moins ce qu’ils en savent et la comparer avec l’histoire de mes parents.

 

Le téléphone de mon père se met à sonner. Il est posé sur le plan de travail derrière ma mère. Mon père ne bouge pas. Il le laisse sonner dans le vide et je me dis qu’il privilégie notre famille au travail. La sonnerie cesse avant de reprendre de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard. Ma mère se lève et décroche sans regarder le nom qui s’est affiché sur l’écran. Elle ne dit rien. Elle laisse son correspondant parler. Sakurai ne relève pas relevé, il continue de manger sans rien dire.

\- Je suis très touchée par vos déclarations, répond un peu froidement ma mère. Mais si vous me le permettez, je vous passe mon mari car je crois que c’est à lui que vous vouliez parler.

Je relève la tête de mon bol et je vois ma mère tendre le téléphone à mon père en déclarant :

\- C’est Sugizo pour toi.

Sakurai lève à peine les yeux de son bol. Il prend le téléphone et raccroche sans même le porter à son oreille. Il le pose ensuite sur la table et continue de manger comme si de rien n’était. Je crois que le plus choqué de tous, c’est moi. Ma mère s’assoit sur sa chaise, prend le téléphone de mon père et rappelle le dernier numéro entrant. Mon estomac se noue douloureusement. Mais que compte-t-elle faire ? J’ai peur de le savoir et Sakurai qui semble imperturbable ! 

\- Oui, Sugizo ? C’est Tsubaki. Je suis désolée, mon mari est tellement impoli parfois, pourtant j’ai cru comprendre que vous étiez des vieux amis.

Elle insiste lourdement sur le mot ami. Je regarde mon père et j’ai une pensée pour le violoniste. Ma mère est une femme cruelle.

\- Attendez, je nous mets sur haut-parleur.

Sur ces mots, elle pose le téléphone sur la table après l’avoir mis en main libre. Sugizo ne dit rien. Que peut-il dire ? Moi j’ai envie de lui dire : bienvenu dans mon monde mon pote !

\- Sugizo, Imai a dû vous parler de ce que je fais, reprend ma mère. Nous n’avons pas eu le temps d’en parler hier, mais je serais vraiment très intéressée et très flattée si vous acceptiez de poser pour moi.

Je regarde ma mère un peu horrifié. Sugizo ne répond pas immédiatement. Mon père quant à lui mange comme si de rien n’était. Est-ce que je dois admirer son sang froid ?

\- C’est que…, commence le musicien d’une voix hésitante. Je m’en vais dès ce soir aux États-Unis.

\- Comme c’est dommage, souffle Tsubaki en fixant mon père. Une autre fois peut-être.

\- Oui peut-être. Encore toutes mes excuses Madame.

Tsubaki raccroche. Sakurai ne dit rien. Moi non plus. Nous nous contentons de reprendre le cours de nos vies, enfin c’est ce que je croyais. De toute façon comme d’habitude, c’est bizarre et presqu’insolite. Ce qui vient d’arriver, m’a complètement retourné, mais apparemment Tsubaki n’en a pas terminé. C’est à croire que sa petite virée nocturne l’a mise en forme.

 

Alors que je mange en silence, priant intérieurement pour qu’une troisième guerre mondiale n’éclate pas dans la cuisine, Tsubaki déclare :

\- Je compte emmener Yomi faire un peu de shopping.

Sakurai relève enfin les yeux de son bol pour répondre :

\- Très bonne idée. Je demanderais à Ruka de vous accompagner cet après-midi. J’imagine qu’après avoir travaillé toute la nuit, il doit avoir besoin de se reposer ce matin.

\- Nous n’avons pas besoin de le déranger, répond Tsubaki en continuant de manger.

\- Vous irez avec Ruka, rétorque sèchement mon père.

Tsubaki crispe ses doigts sur ses couverts mais ne bronche pas. Le ton de Sakurai l’en a dissuadé et moi je me demande pourquoi nous n’avons pas le droit de sortir sans Ruka. Cependant je me garde bien de poser la question. Je suis bien trop content à l’idée de revoir mon chéri, même si maman sera là. Et puis, le ton qu’a employé Sakurai m’a moi aussi dissuadé de le contre dire.

           

Ruka vient nous chercher sur les coups de 14h. Sakurai en profite pour retourner travailler sur son ordinateur. Moi je n’ai encore une fois rien fait de ma journée à part dormir. J’ai quand même pensé à envoyer un message à mes amis, pour les prévenir que je passerais l’après-midi dans un centre commerciale de Shibuya. Je ne sais pas encore lequel mais je leur promets de les tenir au courant dès que possible. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons peut-être nous croiser et discuter un peu, si bien sûr Tsubaki me laisse souffler. Je pourrais en parler à Ruka pour lui demander de m’aider, cependant je n’ose pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je lui fais pourtant confiance…

 

Maman semble heureuse de faire les boutiques. J’imagine que c’est le cas de toutes les femmes. Du coup, ça me permet de passer du temps avec Ruka qui nous accompagne et qui porte ses nombreux sacs. Bien sûr, nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose lui et moi. Nous sommes en public, cependant lorsqu’un rayonnage nous protège des regards indiscrets, il lui arrive de me prendre la main ou d’avoir un autre geste tendre qui fait à chaque fois battre mon cœur. Ruka sait comment allumer le feu du désir en moi et je n’attends qu’une chose, qu’il se décide à me dévorer. D’ailleurs est-ce que nous l’avons déjà fait ? Mais surtout, l’ai-je déjà fait avec quelqu’un ? J’ai l’impression d’être puceau, incapable de me souvenir de si j’ai déjà connu un garçon ou une fille. C’est à la fois perturbant mais également excitant.

 

Je profite de l’intimité que m’offre une cabine d’essayage pour transmettre à mes amis le nom du centre commerciale où je suis sensé passer l’après-midi. Et entre deux flirtes avec Ruka et deux essayages que ma mère me fait faire, je guette Sakito et Hitsugi. Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne se montre alors qu’il est presque 16h. D’ailleurs je commence un peu à fatiguer à force de courir les boutiques ce qui ne semble pas être le cas de ma mère semble en pleine forme.

 

Nous sommes à présent dans une luxueuse boutique pour homme. Rien n’est à mon goût ici mais apparemment, ce n’est pas pour moi qu’on est  là. Peut-être que maman veut faire un cadeau à papa ? L’idée est vraiment stupide, vu ce qu’il s’est passé entre eux hier soir et ce matin. D’ailleurs lorsque je vois la taille de la chemise qu’elle tend à la vendeuse, je comprends qu’elle est destinée à un autre homme… et cet homme doit avoir une sacrée stature ! Ma mère ne lui achète pas qu’une chemise. Elle dépose plusieurs articles en caisse. Apparemment la vendeuse la connait bien car elle lui demande si elle doit faire livrer le tout à l’adresse habituelle. Tsubaki acquiesce puis continue ses achats. Comme je me trouve justement à la caisse, je jette un petit coup d’œil au bon de livraison, qui est sous mes yeux. Dans la case du destinataire, il y a écrit : Toshiya. Pas de nom de famille. Juste Toshiya, avec une adresse. Mais qui peut bien être ce Toshiya ? Est-ce que c’est lui que maman va voir quand elle se dispute avec papa ? Est-ce que c’est son amant ? Si c’est le cas, elle est quand même gonflée de faire une scène à papa à cause de Sugizo.

 

Fatigué d’attendre ma mère qui semble vouloir acheter tout le magasin pour ce fameux Toshiya, je décide de sortir prendre l’air. Quand je la préviens, elle relève à peine la tête des vestes Armani qu’elle examine. Si c’était un pull qu’elle voulait lui acheter, j’aurais pensé que Toshiya est un simple ami. Mais là… ça commence à faire beaucoup. Enfin après l’affaire Sugizo, je me suis promis de ne plus me mêler de la vie privée de mes parents. J’ai mieux à faire avec la mienne mais surtout avec ma mémoire. Ruka me suit des yeux sans bouger. Il se tient à côté de ma mère qui a besoin de lui car apparemment, il fait à peu près la même taille que Toshiya, quoique j’ai entendu maman dire à Ruka qu’il était un poil plus grand mais que Toshiya avait les épaules plus larges.

 

Nous sommes au deuxième étage. Je suis appuyé contre la rambarde et j’ai quitté Ruka et maman des yeux le temps d’observer le rez-de-chaussée. C’est à cet instant qu’il se place à côté de moi. Il a mon âge, il est plus grand que moi et au sourire qu’il m’adresse, je comprends qu’il me connait.

\- Les autres n’ont pas pu venir, me dit-il. Ils sont désolés.

\- Pas grave.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Je lui fais un non de la tête. Il acquiesce puis me sourit et me dit :  

\- Tu peux m’appeler Ni-ya.

\- Alors tu es le coloc de Sakito ?

\- Oui.

Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans son sourire, cependant il s’efface immédiatement lorsqu’il pose les yeux sur Ruka et ma mère.

\- Alors c’est elle, murmure Ni-ya.

\- Quoi ? Ma mère ?

\- C’est ta mère ?

\- Oui… pourquoi ?

\- Mais alors Yomi, qui est la femme sur cette photo avec toi ?

Il sort une photographie de sa poche et me la tend. Je me reconnais immédiatement sur le cliché même si j’ai l’air beaucoup plus jeune. Je dois avoir quatorze ou quinze ans mais c’est bien moi avec les cheveux noirs… Et la femme à côté de moi… Elle est très belle et très souriante. Elle porte un débardeur noir et une jupe qui lui arrivé au dessus des genoux. Elle a un bras autour de mes épaules. Nous avons l’air si heureux... Je retourne la photo et je lis d’une voix tremblante :

\- Maman et moi à Kyoto.

Je retourne immédiatement la photo et je l’observe avec attention avant de relever les yeux vers Tsubaki qui choisit encore des vêtements pour ce fameux Toshiya.

\- Yomi ? Fait Ni-ya d’une voix inquiète.

C’est moi sur la photo et c’est mon écriture au dos. La femme sur le cliché, ce n’est pas Tsubaki et pourtant, j’ai écrit que c’était ma mère. Mon estomac se met à me faire atrocement mal. Tsubaki n’est pas ma mère. Mais alors pourquoi jouer cette mascarade ? Je me souviens alors de ce que Ruka m’a dit. Il a découvert que ses employeurs avaient un fils le jour où il m’a vu à l’hôpital. Et si Tsubaki et Sakurai ne sont pas mes parents, pourquoi est-ce qu’ils jouent cette comédie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je vis avec eux ?

\- Yomi, tu devrais peut-être rentrer à la fac avec moi, fait Ni-ya d’une voix inquiète.

Je lui fais un non de la tête. Je range la photo dans la poche de mon jeans, j’essuie les larmes qui menacent de couler de mes yeux et je lui tourne le dos pour entrer dans la boutique. J’entends Ni-ya crier mon nom mais je ne me retourne pas. Je marche sans m’arrêter et je me plante devant Tsubaki qui m’interroge du regard. Alors que je m’apprête à parler… pour dire quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais quoiqu’il en soit je suis arrêté dans mon élan par son téléphone portable.

\- C’est ton père, dit-elle en prenant l’appel.

Je serre les poings et les dents sans rien dire. Elle fait quelques pas et je vois son visage devenir sombre. Elle me regarde du coin de l’œil, d’un air qui me donne froid dans le dos puis échange quelques mots avec Sakurai avant de raccrocher.

\- Il faut qu’on rentre, me dit-elle d’un ton contrarié.

Il y a quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qui me glace le sang. Elle semble plus que contrariée et j’ai soudain peur de lui dire que je sais tout. Je repense à la photo qui est dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je jette un coup d’œil à l’extérieur. Ni-ya n’est plus là.

\- Allons-y, fait Tsubaki avant de se rendre à la caisse pour payer ce qu’elle veut faire livrer chez Toshiya.

Nous rentrons immédiatement. Je ne dis rien pendant tout le trajet. Elle non plus. Parfois, Ruka m’adresse des regards inquiets à travers le rétroviseur. Il sent qu’il se passe quelque chose de grave. J’aimerais me confier à lui mais Tsubaki est là et je ne peux raisonnablement pas en parler devant elle.

 

La première chose que je vois en passant la porte de l’appartement, c’est Sakurai qui nous attend dans le hall. Son air sombre me donne froid dans le dos. Mes parents me font comprendre qu’il est temps que j’aille me reposer dans ma chambre. J’obéis sans rien dire. Mon cœur bat à vive allure et mon estomac me fait terriblement mal. J’ai peur. Ces gens ne sont pas mes vrais parents et je ne sais pas ce qu’ils me veulent ni pourquoi ils font ça. Et mes vrais parents ? Où est-ce qu’ils sont ?

 

Alors que je réfléchis à tout ça, roulé en boule sous ma couette, je sens le téléphone de Sakito vibrer. Le nom de Hitsugi s’affiche sur l’écran. Il doit sans doute être inquiet pour moi. Je ne me donne pas la peine de lui répondre. Je ne sais de toute façon pas quoi lui dire. Je vis avec des inconnus qui prétendent être mes parents. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait aller ? En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne leur ressemble pas. Malgré moi des larmes coulent le long de mon visage et je sorts cette photo de moi et de ma vraie mère. Je la serre contre mon cœur et je ferme les yeux. Je suis complètement perdu et ce cliché est mon unique bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan de tourment.

 

J’ai dû m’endormir car c’est Sakurai qui me réveille pour que je vienne diner. Apparemment Tsubaki s’est absentée. Je me demande si elle est partie rejoindre Toshiya. Je me souviens alors qu’elle n’est pas ma vraie mère et qu’elle peut donc aller au diable. Je reporte mon attention sur Sakurai qui semble un peu pâle. Lui qui est habituellement si imperturbable, voilà qu’il semble perdre pied. Que s’est-il passer ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Sugizo ? Après tout, si je m’en souviens bien, il part cette nuit pour les États-Unis. Je me souviens aussi du coup de téléphone que Tsubaki a reçu lorsque nous étions au centre commercial et de la manière un peu précipitée avec laquelle nous en sommes partis. Est-ce que quelque chose de grave est arrivée ? Il faut croire que oui. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ma vraie famille ? J’y ai longuement pensé tout à l’heure avant de m’endormir. Peut-être que Tsubaki et Sakurai sont à l’origine de mon accident et qu’ils m’ont enlevé à mes vrais parents... Ce qui expliquerait que je ne sois pas libre de mes mouvements. D’un autre côté, ils m’ont présenté à tout le monde hier soir au conservatoire. Des ravisseurs ne feraient jamais ça et puis ils ont l’air très riche. Alors pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? Je n’en sais encore rien mais une chose est sûre, ils ne sont pas mes parents.

 

Nous dinons en silence. Juste Sakurai et moi. Après m’avoir donné mes médicaments et sans même prendre la peine de vérifier que je les ai vraiment avalés, il sort téléphoner sur la terrasse. Il semble préoccupé et je me demande pourquoi. Qu’est-ce qui peut bouleverser autant cet homme habituellement si stoïque ? Même si Sakurai n’est pas mon vrai père, je suis curieux d’en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

 

Après avoir avalé mes comprimés, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je n’ai pas envie de parler avec mes amis. Ces derniers ont suffisamment bouleversé mes certitudes. Ce n’est pas de leur faute et je les remercie pour m’avoir aidé à découvrir la vérité sur ces gens mais ce dont j’ai besoin là tout de suite, c’est de réconfort et surtout de chaleur humaine. Comme Tsubaki n’est pas là, je suppose que Ruka non plus. C’est donc sans conviction que je m’installe à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Alors que mon regard se pose ici et là dans la rue, je l’aperçois. Il m’attend en bas de l’immeuble. Mon cœur fait alors un bond hors de ma poitrine et j’en ai presque envie de pleurer. Ruka est là et c’est justement de lui dont j’ai le plus besoin.

 

Je meurs d’envie de le rejoindre mais je dois attendre que Sakurai aille se coucher pour sortir. Dès que j’entends la porte de sa chambre se refermer, j’empile des vêtements sous mes draps afin de donner l’illusion de ma présence au cas où, puis je sors le plus discrètement possible. Ruka m’attend dans le hall comme s’il avait deviné mes intentions. Sans rien me dire, il me prend par le bras et m’entraine vers une porte que je ne connais pas. Derrière elle se trouve des escaliers. Nous descendons au deuxième sous-sol puis il me guide vers sa voiture qu’il déverrouille pour que nous puissions nous installer sur la banquette arrière. Je n’ai pas vraiment le temps de m’y assoir que déjà, je me retrouve allongé sous mon amant qui me dévore littéralement les lèvres et le cou. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon entrejambe et la presser doucement. Malgré moi je pousse un petit gémissement. Je suis excité et lui aussi. Nous avons envie l’un de l’autre. J’ai aussi besoin de réconfort et d’oublier la folie dans laquelle je me trouve. Les baisers de Ruka me comblent au-delà de toute espérance et je sais que la suite me plaira. Alors qu’il défait la boucle de ma ceinture, j’enlève mon t-shirt que je balance sur le siège avant… quand soudain mon sang se glace. J’attrape Ruka par le haut de sa chemise et je le plaque contre moi.

\- Doucement mon cœur, me murmure-t-il à l’oreille. Je n’ai même pas enlevé mon pantalon.

\- Non c’n’est pas ça...

Ruka m’interroge du regard et je lui fais signe de jeter un coup d’oeil du côté du pare-brise. Mon chéri relève prudemment la tête et voit Sakurai qui se tient devant l’ascenseur et qui semble chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu’un.

\- Merde ! Lâche mon amant.

À contrecœur je referme mon jeans. Ce n’est pas le moment que Sakurai nous surprenne dans cette position. Alors que je récupère mon t-shirt, Ruka pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

\- Attend regarde, ce n’est pas toi qu’il cherche.

Je l’interroge du regard avant de reporter mon attention sur Sakurai qui regarde dans une tout autre direction que la nôtre. Il y a quelqu’un d’autre dans le parking. Nous entendons une portière claquer puis les pas d’un homme qui résonnent dans le sous-sol. Alors que je reconnais Sugizo, je ne peux m’empêcher de lâcher un :

\- Ô merde ! 

Ruka m’interroge du regard mais je n’ai pas besoin de lui expliquer ce qui se passe car il aura bientôt les réponses en image et en direct. En effet Sugizo se plante devant celui que j’ai longtemps pris pour mon père. Ils s’échangent quelques mots puis Sakurai tend la main        vers lui ou plutôt vers sa joue pour la caresser avec je pense beaucoup de tendresse. Sugizo pose sa main sur la sienne en souriant légèrement. Moi je plaque ma main contre la bouche de Ruka pour l’empêcher de faire du bruit tant il a l’air sous le choc.

\- Oui, je sais. Alors soit tu regardes en silence, soit tu ne regardes pas mais on ne peut pas sortir sans être vu.

\- Et je nous vois mal baiser maintenant, me dit-il en retirant ma main de ses lèvres.

Il y dépose un baiser puis nous reportons notre attention sur la scène qui se déroule sous nos yeux. Sakurai encadre désormais le visage de Sugizo avec ses mains alors son front se presse contre celui du musicien. Ils ne s’embrassent pas mais ils sont si proches l’une de l’autre ! J’aurais aimé savoir ce qu’ils se disent mais la distance m’empêche d’entendre quoi que ce soit et puis ils semblent parler à voix basse.

\- Je ne savais pas pour ton père, murmure Ruka au creux de mon oreille.

J’aimerais lui répondre que Sakurai n’est pas mon père mais ce n’est pas le moment d’en parler. Nous les regardons se murmurer ce qui doit sans doute être des mots d’amour puis Sugizo s’éloigne de Sakurai. J’ai l’impression qu’il le fait à contrecœur. Il y a beaucoup de tristesse dans cette scène d’adieu qui m’en fait presque oublier mes propres malheurs. Sugizo n’a pas fait trois pas que Sakurai le rattrape, l’enlace avec force et tendresse tout en nichant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Sugizo ne bouge pas mais je le vois fermer presque douloureusement les yeux alors que Sakurai lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille. Mon prétendu père le lâche finalement avant de lui prendre la main et ils marchent vers la voiture du violoniste. Ce dernier se met au volant et Sakurai monte côté passager. Peu après, les voilà partis. Moi je me rends compte que j’ai retenu ma respiration durant toute cette émouvante scène d’amour. Même si Sakurai n’est pas mon père, qu’il me veut peut-être du mal et qu’il me fait peur, je suis quelque part content qu’il ait retrouvé Sugizo.

\- Bon, où en étions-nous, me murmure Ruka dans le creux de l’oreille alors que ses bras se referment sur moi.

\- Non attends.

 Je le repousse doucement avant d’ajouter :

\- Il faut que je te dise un truc.

Ruka m’interroge du regard. Il semble inquiet. Peut-être a-t-il peur que je remette en question notre relation et ce n’est pas le cas. Ce dont je veux lui parler est autrement plus grave et important. Je sors une photo un peu froissée de mon jeans et je la lui ai tends. Il la prend, la regarde et m’interroge du regard. Je lui montre l’inscription au dos et il parait très surpris.

\- Tsubaki n’est pas là. Sakurai vient de sortir. La clé du cellier est dans la boite à bijou de Tsubaki. Je suis persuadé que je trouverais des réponses à mes questions là-bas. Est-ce que tu vas m’aider, Ruka ?

Pour toute réponse, mon amant me donne un langoureux baiser avant de me tendre mon t-shirt. Je me rhabille et nous quittons sa voiture.

 

Dans l’ascenseur, je sens mon cœur battre à cent à l’heure. J’ai peur et je suis terriblement nerveux. Je vais bientôt découvrir la vérité. Ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps. Ruka doit sentir l’agitation qui m’anime car il glisse sa main dans la mienne et la serre doucement. Nous nous échangeons un sourire et quand l’ascenseur s’ouvre, nous nous dépêchons d’entrer dans l’appartement. Il y fait noir mais nous ne prenons pas la peine d’allumer. Je tourne en rond si souvent dans cet appartement que je le connais par cœur. Une fois dans la chambre de mes parents, je presse l’interrupteur. Il me faut quelques secondes avant que mes yeux ne s’habituent à la luminosité.

\- C’est par ici, me fait Ruka en me désignant un dressing.

Je suis d’abord surpris qu’il connaisse aussi bien la chambre de mes parents puis je me souviens qu’il y est souvent entré, notamment pour calmer ma fausse mère lorsqu’elle s’enferme dans la salle de bain.

 

Nous entrons dans le dressing et je ne mets pas longtemps pour trouver cette fameuse boite à bijou. Elle est ouverte et la clé est posée avec négligence au milieu des boucles d’oreilles de Tsubaki. Je l’attrape et fais signe à Ruka que nous pouvons partir. Il me suit en silence. On m’a expliqué que les celliers se trouvaient au sous-sol. Je peux donc dire sans trop me tromper qu’il ne peut qu’être au premier sous-sol puisque le second sert à garer les voitures.

 

Une fois sur place, nous trouvons assez facilement le cellier familial. J’ai les mains moites et légèrement tremblantes. J’ai du mal à insérer la clé dans la serrure si bien que Ruka finit par me prendre doucement la clé des mains. Il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres puis ouvre la porte de tous les secrets.

 

Ça sent un peu le renfermé et il y a effectivement ici tout un tas de bric à braque, beaucoup de boites et d’objets personnels. Je comprends d’un seul coup pourquoi notre appartement est si impersonnel, tout est ici. Entassé, empilé, enfermé dans ces oubliettes. Malgré moi je pousse un petit soupir de déception. Ruka l’entend et me murmure à l’oreille :

\- À quoi t’attendais-tu ? À trouver tes vrais parents ici ? 

Il insiste lourdement sur le mot « vrais » et j’avoue que j’en suis un peu contrarié. J’ai l’impression qu’il ne me croit pas pourtant la vérité se trouve bel et bien dans la poche de mon jeans, je la sens, je l’ai vu et je la lui ai montrée. Tsubaki n’est pas ma mère. Elle et Sakurai ne sont que des imposteurs.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on est sensé chercher ? Ou plutôt qu’espères-tu trouver ici ? Me demande Ruka après avoir poussé un profond soupir.

Je regarde ma montre. Vingt minutes se sont déjà écoulées depuis le départ de Sakurai. J’espère qu’il en aura pour la nuit avec Sugizo, bien que le violoniste ait un avion à prendre. Je relève les yeux vers Ruka et lui réponds :

\- Des photos.

\- Des photos ?

\- Ils m’ont assuré que les photos étaient au cellier. Nous y sommes et nous avons la nuit pour les trouver, elles et peut-être d’autres indices sur qui je suis vraiment.

Ruka acquiesce sans rien dire. Je pensais qu’il me poserait davantage de question mais il se met à chercher les photos sans un mot. Je suis à la fois surpris et déçu par sa réaction. Peut-être parce que j’aurais aimé en discuter davantage avec lui. Mais Ruka sait que j’ai perdu la mémoire, c’est peut-être pour cette raison qu’il ne m’assaille pas de questions auxquelles je ne pourrais pas répondre.

 

Tout est rangé dans des boites mais aucune n’est étiquetée. Elles portent simplement des numéros et il y a tout et n’importe quoi dedans. Des trophées, des vieux livres, des souvenirs de voyage, des cadres dont les photos jaunis ne me disent absolument rien. Il y a également beaucoup de photo de paysage. Tsubaki m’avait dit être photographe amateur. Au moins elle m’a dit des choses vraies sur son compte. Nous trouvons également des lettres d’amour, certaines en japonais semblant anciennes. Je dirais qu’elles doivent avoir au moins vingt ans ! Elles sont adressées à Tsubaki et sont signée d’un S et d’un A, ce qui semble être les initiales de Sakurai. Je ne les lis pas vraiment, je les survole simplement et elles ont l’air si enflammées ! Apparemment à une époque ils se sont réellement aimés et je ressens quand même un peu de tristesse pour eux, en voyant ce qu’ils sont devenus. Dans une autre boite, je trouve des lettres écrites en anglais. Elles sont également adressées à Tsubaki, elles dataient d’une bonne dizaine d’année mais sont cette fois-ci signées d’un certain Williams. Je découvre alors que mon anglais laisse à désirer mais je comprends qu’il s’agit également de lettre d’amour. Apparemment, Tsubaki a elle aussi eu de son côté des amants. Sakurai et elle, sont de ce point de vu là, à égalité. Je pense alors à Toshiya et je me demande quel genre d’homme peut se faire offrir autant de vêtement de luxe par une femme comme Tsubaki. Je me dis que ce doit être un gigolo avant de revenir à mes préoccupations premières. Je dois cesser de penser à Sakurai et Tsubaki. Ils ne sont pas mes parents et cette nuit, c’est la vérité que je recherche.

 

Quand je découvre une première boite remplie de photos, il s’est déjà écoulé un peu plus d’heure depuis que Sakurai est parti avec Sugizo. J’espère de tout mon cœur qu’ils sont encore ensemble à batifoler ou à faire ce qui leur fait plaisir tant que Sakurai ne rentre pas pour nous surprendre pas ici, Ruka et moi.

 

Je sens des larmes couler le long de mes joues alors que mes yeux sont posés sur son visage. Elle est rayonnante en maillot de bain alors que moi je construis un château de sable à côté d’elle. D’autres enfants sont à nos côtés. Est-ce que ce sont mes frères et sœurs ? Ou bien des copains ? Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Je dois avoir une petite dizaine d’année sur les photos mais la femme qui se trouve avec moi, ce n’est pas Tsubaki.

 

Ruka s’approche de moi avec une pointe d’inquiétude. Il essuie mes larmes et me donne un langoureux baiser. Le contacte de ses lèvres et de sa langue me fait le plus grand bien. Je l’aime et c’est la seule certitude à laquelle je peux me raccrocher.

\- Je suis là, me murmure-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Lorsqu’il me lâche enfin, je ramasse quelques photos, celles où on voit le mieux le visage de ma mère et je les mets dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je n’ai pas trouvé de photo de mon père. Tant pis, je sais au moins à quoi ressemble maman et je vais pouvoir faire des recherche. En me voyant quitter le cellier, Ruka me demande si j’en ai fini ici. Je lui réponds que oui et nous remontons à l’appartement. Je dois récupérer le téléphone portable de Sakito. Il faut que je contacte mes amis qui doivent être très inquiet pour moi mais surtout, je sais que je peux compter sur eux.

 

Lorsque nous arrivons devant l’appartement, je reste un court instant comme figé sur place. La porte est entrouverte. Je suis pourtant persuadé de l’avoir refermé derrière nous tout à l’heure. Un peu inquiet, je pousse la porte mais c’est Ruka qui entre le premier. Je le gratifie d’un sourire et il me vole un baiser. J’ai peur que Sakurai ne soit déjà rentré de sa virée avec Sugizo. Si c’est le cas, qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Je ne suis pas certains de pouvoir garder mon sang froid devant lui. Je suis bien capable de lui cracher à la figure que non seulement je suis au courant pour Sugizo mais qu’en plus je sais qu’il n’est qu’un odieux imposteur, lui et sa femme !

 

Ruka allume le couloir et appelle Sakurai et Tsubaki. Personne ne lui a répond à mon grand soulagement. Peut-être que c’est moi qui ai mal fermé la porte de l’appartement. Ruka m’accompagne jusqu’à ma chambre, pour être sûr que tout est en ordre. Il me laisse ensuite pour faire le tour de l’appartement afin d’avoir l’esprit tranquille. Après tout, une personne mal intentionnée peut très bien être cachée quelque part. Je trouve l’idée un peu ridicule mais son côté garde du corps protecteur me plait beaucoup. Je ne le trouve que plus sexy et excitant.  

 

La première chose que je fais en entrant dans ma chambre est de récupérer le téléphone que j’ai caché sous mon matelas. Un peu nerveusement, je cherche le numéro de Hitsugi dans le répertoire téléphonique. On ne décroche qu’au bout de la troisième sonnerie. Là, une voix que je ne reconnais pas me fait :

\- Sakito, c’n’est pas Hitsugi.

\- Ce n’est pas Sakito non plus.

\- Oh… pardon, comme c’est son nom qui s’est affiché. Mais oui ! C’est Yomi ? Yomi c’est toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Hitsugi m’avait dit pour le téléphone de Sakito.

\- Oh… Hitsugi est là ?

\- Non, il a oublié son téléphone chez moi.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Merde ! Pardon. Je suis Kyo, son frère.

\- Kyo…

\- C’est vrai qu’il parait que tu as perdu la mémoire. Ce n’est vraiment pas cool.

\- Je trouve aussi, lui dis-je en retenant un petit rire nerveux.

\- Yomi chéri, avec qui parles-tu ?

Je me fige en reconnaissant la voix de Tsubaki derrière moi.

\- Je te laisse Kyo.

Je raccroche immédiatement avant de me retourner lentement vers la porte de ma chambre. J’y découvre Tsubaki mais également Imai. L’un comme l’autre ont le visage fermé mais également sombre. Je recule d’un pas alors qu’ils entrent dans ma chambre. Je lance un regard désespéré derrière eux, espérant de tout mon cœur voir Ruka apparaitre. Où est donc mon chevalier servant quand j’en ai le plus besoin ? J’espère qu’ils ne lui ont rien fait et je crois que j’ai plus peur pour lui que pour moi.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Yomi, fait Tsubaki en s’approchant de moi.

Elle semble inquiète. Il y a de quoi l’être ! Elle n’est pas ma mère. Elle est une inconnue qui me séquestre loin de ma vraie maman. Je crois qu’elle a compris ce qui se passe à la façon que j’ai de la regarder. Je suis plein de colère et je ne parviens plus à retenir mes émotions. Elle tente de me prendre par le bras mais je me défais de sa main en hurlant :

\- Ne me touche pas !

Tsubaki recule, presque choquée par ma réaction. Imai s’approche alors de moi et me dit d’un air menaçant :

\- Je te prierais de ne pas parler sur ce ton à ta mère.

\- Ma mère ? Fais-je en retenant un petit rire. Ma mère ? Ce n’est pas ma mère !

\- Yomi tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! S’écrie Imai.

\- Si je sais parfaitement ce que je dis.

Je sors alors les photographies que j’ai récupérées au cellier. Il les prend et son visage devient brusquement très pâle. Tsubaki quant à elle, retient un petit cri de surprise. Les masques vont enfin tomber. Mais ai-je bien fait ? Ce n’est qu’après coup que je réalise l’imprudence de mon geste. Imai laisse tomber les photos sur le sol alors que son visage devient très sombre, au point que je sens un frisson me parcourir tout le corps. Imai est bien le frère de Sakurai, ça il n’y a pas de doute là-dessus. Ces deux hommes sont capables de vous figer d’effroi sur place par un simple regard.

\- Tu es descendu au cellier, murmure Tsubaki d’une voix tremblante.

\- Je crois que nous n’avons plus le choix, déclare froidement Imai.

Tsubaki l’interroge du regard, visiblement très inquiète par ce qu’il sous-entend. Il la regarde un instant puis lui dit :

\- Nous n’avons plus le choix Tsubaki.

\- Imai… non, dit-elle d’une voix étranglée.

Moi je suis terrifié. Je crois qu’il n’y a pas d’autres mots pour qualifier ce que je ressens à cet instant. Que compte faire Imai de moi ?

 

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il m’attrape par le bras et m’entraine hors de ma chambre. J’ai beau protester et me débattre, je ne parviens pas à me défaire de son emprise. Imai me traine presque hors de l’appartement pour m’emmener dans l’ascenseur. Qu’a-t-il l’intention de faire ? Je l’ignore. J’aimerais appeler Ruka, lui demander de venir m’aider, mais je ne veux pas qu’ils s’en prennent à lui à moins que ça ne soit déjà fait… Tsubaki nous suit en silence. Elle est blanche comme un linge. Elle a envie de pleurer mais se retient. Nous descendons au premier sous-sol. Durant tout le temps que dure la descente, je me sens de plus en plus mal. J’ai le sentiment qu’ils vont en finir avec moi et je regrette alors de ne pas avoir demandé de l’aide à Kyo.

 

Imai me pousse dans le cellier que Ruka et moi avions laissé ouvert. Les photos sont encore éparpillées sur le sol, au milieu d’autres objets. Nous ne nous sommes pas donné la peine de ranger derrière nous. Je perds l’équilibre et me retrouve assis sur les fesses. J’ai peur mais je veux des réponses. Si je dois mourir, ils me doivent au moins ça ! Prenant alors tout mon courage à deux mains, je leur demande d’une voix un peu trop tremblante à mon goût :

\- Où est ma mère ?

\- Elle est là ! S’écrie Imai d’un air furieux.

Je regarde dans la direction indiquée et je vois qu’il me désigne Tsubaki. J’hurle alors avec force et colère, oubliant au passage ma peur :

\- Non ! Ce n’est pas ma mère. Ma mère c’est elle !

Je brandis une photo et j’entends Tsubaki étouffer un sanglot dans ses mains.

\- Yomi, tu dois me croire ! Me fait Imai en me saisissant par les épaules. Je suis ton oncle. Tu le sais, non ?

Je lui fais un non de la tête. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Si Tsubaki n’est pas ma mère, alors Sakurai n’est pas mon père et Imai n’est pas mon oncle non plus. Ce n’est pas plus compliqué que ça. Imai  pousse un profond soupir avant de se relever et de donner un grand coup de pied dans une boite en carton. Son geste me fait sursauter et Tsubaki aussi je crois.

\- Mais où est Sakurai quand on a besoin de lui ? Hurle-t-il.

Tsubaki ne dit rien. Elle s’approche juste de moi puis s’accroupit et me dit d’une voix tremblante :

\- Je sais que les apparences sont contre moi mais Yomi, mon chéri je suis ta maman.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de la regarder froidement. Étrangement elle semble affectée mais je sais que ce n’est que de la comédie. Je l’ai déjà vu faire avec Sakurai. Ces deux-là sont doués pour mentir et tricher. Finalement, ils forment un très beau couple.

\- Je sais ! S’écrie Imai en se mettant à chercher dans les boites.

Je le regarde faire sans rien dire. Apparemment ils ne comptent pas me tuer, c’est déjà ça. Et pour une mystérieuse raison, ils semblent vouloir me convaincre qu’ils sont de ma vraie famille. Mais enfin pourquoi ?

 

Imai cherche un bon moment dans tout ce bazar avant de pousser un petit cri de victoire. Il me met alors une photo sous le nez. C’est un cliché de lui plus jeune avec un bébé dans les bras. L’enfant est tout nu mais Imai pointe ses fesses en déclarant :

\- Regarde cette tache ! C’est ta tache de naissance, je ne l’ai quand même pas inventé ! Ça ne s’invente pas un truc comme ça !

Je prends la photo et je l’examine attentivement. Imai a raison, j’ai remarqué en me lavant que j’avais une petite tache de naissance en haut des fesses. Mais cette photo ne prouve rien, sinon qu’Imai m’a connu enfant. Il aurait très bien pu être un ami de mes vrais parents et être justement le cerveau de toute cette machination ! Comme je ne semble pas convaincu il se prend la tête entre les mains et pousse un long soupir d’exaspération.

\- Je sais ! S’écrit-il en sortant son téléphone portable.

Tsubaki lui adresse le même regard inquiet que moi. Imai pianote sur l’écran tactile puis me tend son téléphone. C’est une photo de moi devant un hôpital. Je dois avoir quelque chose comme quatorze ou quinze ans. Une femme se tient à côté de moi. C’est Tsubaki. Je relève les yeux vers elle, elle s’est assise sur le sol à côté de moi. D’une main hésitante, elle glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je frissonne à son contacte. Elle renifle doucement puis me dit d’une voix tremblante :

\- Il y a environ cinq ans j’ai eu un grave accident. Un très grave accident qui m’a complètement défiguré. Les chirurgiens ne pouvaient pas reconstruire mon visage à l’identique alors ils ont au moins essayé de me rendre jolie. Il parait que je suis mieux comme ça.

Elle soulève alors ses cheveux et me montre les petites cicatrices qu’elle a derrière les oreilles.

\- Ah ! Les voilà ! S’écrie Imai en sortant des photos d’une boite.

Il me les tend et je regarde la première. C’est une photo de Tsubaki assise dans un lit d’hôpital, elle porte encore des bandes autour du cou et des mains. Je suis assis à côté d’elle. Imai se tient de l’autre côté du lit. Je relève lentement les yeux vers Tsubaki et la dévisage. Cette histoire semble tellement folle et pourtant…

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu’on la fasse cette photo, déclare Imai à l’intention de Tsubaki. Finalement, j’ai bien fait de ne pas t’écouter à l’époque.

Tsubaki acquiesce tout en esquissant un faible sourire. Je la fixe longuement puis lui demande avec hésitation :

\- Alors tu es vraiment ma mère ?

\- Oui, répond-elle en me serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

Imai pousse un profond soupir de soulagement et sort son téléphone portable. Il compose un numéro puis grogne :

\- Encore ce putain de répondeur… Sakurai ! Bon sang mais décroche ! Où es-tu quand ta famille a besoin de toi ?

\- Laisse, fait froidement Tsubaki. Ce n’est pas comme si nous n’avions pas l’habitude.

Imai la fixe longuement avant de se remettre en quête de photo. Moi je reste assis par terre avec Tsubaki qui s’avère être ma vraie mère. Imai nous trouve d’autres photos de maman et moi datant d’après son opération. Son histoire semble vraie. Elle a même des preuves à l’appuie. Je me demande quand même quel genre d’accident a pu la défigurer à ce point mais sentant le sujet sensible, je n’ose pas la questionner à ce sujet. Je me trouve suffisamment bête d’avoir imaginé une telle histoire !

 

Au bout d’un petit moment, je lui demande quand même :

\- Pourquoi papa n’est pas sur les photos ?

Oncle Imai et ma mère s’interrogent du regard avant qu’elle ne me dise comme si ça pouvait tout expliquer :

\- Ton père travaille beaucoup. Après tout, il est PDG d’une holding.

J’hoche la tête, peu satisfait par cette réponse.

\- Tiens, en voilà une, me dit mon oncle en me tendant une photo.

Je la regarde attentivement. Maman a son nouveau visage sur cliché et moi je fête mes dix-huit ans si je compte bien le nombre de bougie sur le gâteau. Je suis encadré par Tsubaki et Sakurai. Alors c’est vrai. Ils sont vraiment mes parents.

\- Celle-là non plus vous ne vouliez pas que je la prenne, fait remarquer Imai.

\- C’est bon Imai, tu as gagné comme toujours, rétorque ma mère en souriant légèrement.

Mon oncle retient un petit rire et continue de fouiller dans les nombreuses boites, me sortant à chaque fois des photos qui prouvent que nous sommes une vraie famille.

\- Tu sais Yomi, me dit-il en s’accroupissant à côté de moi. Je peux comprendre ce que tu as pu ressentir en découvrant cette vieille photo de Tsubaki. Tu as cru qu’on t’avait tous menti. Perdre la mémoire, ce n’est pas facile et appartenir à notre famille l’est encore moins. D’ailleurs, si toutes les familles ont des squelettes dans leur placard, la notre a un cimetière entier !

\- Imai ! S’écrie ma mère sur un ton de reproche.

\- Quoi ? C’est la vérité ! Répond mon oncle en retenant un petit rire. Il le découvrira tôt ou tard de toute façon.

 

Une ombre passe devant la porte du cellier et mon cœur rate un battement quand Ruka entre en déclarant :

\- Je vous ai ramené Monsieur.

Sakurai entre à son tour. Son visage est fermé et sa mine est sombre. Il observe le bazar que nous avons mis avant de nous demander d’un air un peu contrarié :

\- Je peux savoir ce qu’il se passe ici ?

Je sens maman se crisper de colère. Mon oncle nous adresse un regard qui en dit long sur sa pensée puis il marche vers son frère. Il pose une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

\- Comme toujours, tu arrives après la guerre. Dieu merci, pour une fois il n’y a eu ni mort, ni blessé. Nous n’aurons pas toujours cette chance mon très cher frère. Penses-y la prochaine fois que tu éteindras ton téléphone.

Sakurai lui adresse un regard noir qui fait sourire Imai. Ce dernier m’adresse un petit clin d’œil avant de s’en aller. Sakurai le suit des yeux avant de se tourner vers Tsubaki pour lui demander :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait ici ?

\- Merci Ruka, tu peux te retirer, fait simplement ma mère.

Mon chéri acquiesce avant de m’adresser un long regard. J’ai un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu’il s’en va. J’aimerais qu’il reste avec moi mais je me vois mal justifier une telle demander sans avoir à faire mon coming out et ce n’est franchement pas le bon moment.

\- Yomi, fait ma mère. On va remonter, tu es d’accord ? Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de nous reposer après toutes ces émotions.

J’acquiesce et maman m’aide à me lever. Nous passons devant mon père sans qu’elle ne lui dise rien. Si Tsubaki l’ignore de cette manière, c’est pour ne pas se mettre à hurler devant moi mais je sens quelle fulmine de rage. Sakurai éteint et referme derrière nous. Nous remontons à l’appartement et je vais immédiatement dans ma chambre d’où j’écoute leur dispute.

\- C’était quoi ce cirque avec Imai en bas ? Demande sèchement mon père dès que la porte de ma chambre se referme sur moi.

Tsubaki éclate alors de rire avant de lui dire :

\- Écoute tes messages pour une fois.

Sakurai ne dit rien. J’imagine qu’il est en train d’écouter sa boite vocale. Quelques minutes plus tard je l’entends dire d’une voix mal assurée.

\- Je suis désolé Tsubaki…

\- De quoi Sakurai ? De ne pas être venu au l’hôpital ? De ne pas avoir été là quand Imai est venu vous chercher et qu’il a trouvé l’appartement vide ? D’avoir laissé notre fils seul  pour aller t’envoyer en l’air avec ton amant ? Ça ne sera jamais que la troisième fois que ça arrive. Tu m’entends Sakurai ! C’est la troisième fois que tu nous laisses tomber ! Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès ! Tu n’es jamais là quand ça arrive, Sakurai ! Jamais ! Parfois, je me demande à quoi tu sers ?

\- Je vais appeler Imai, lui dire que nous partons quelques jours au…

\- Mais tu le fais exprès ou tu es sourd ? Mel est encore à l’hôpital ! Tant qu’elle y sera je ne quitte pas Tokyo. Tu as compris ? Mais si tu veux partir, je t’en pris pars. Je me débrouillerais toute seule comme toujours ! Si tu veux, je m’occupe même de ta réservation d’avion pour les États-Unis. Ça me fera des vacances de ne pas t’avoir sur mon dos.

Une porte se ferme en claquant et je n’entends plus rien de leur dispute à part de vagues plaintes incompréhensibles. Je pousse alors un profond soupir. Au moins quand je pensais qu’ils n’étaient pas mes parents, j’avais l’espoir d’avoir quelque part une famille normale. Maintenant, je sais que j’aurais à vivre avec ces gens toute ma vie. Pour le meilleur mais surtout pour le pire...

 

*

 

C’est la vibration du téléphone portable de Sakito qui me réveille. Encore un peu endormi, je colle le téléphone contre mon oreille après avoir décroché. Alors que je suis en train de bailler, une voix me demande :

\- T’es vivant ?

\- Je crois bien. C’est qui ?

\- Ni-ya. Alors ?

Je me frotte le visage et lui dit :

\- Ta photo a mis le bazar dans ma vie.

\- Désolé.

\- Pas grave.

\- Alors ?

\- Chirurgie esthétique.

\- Pardon mais c’est un peu gros.

\- Je t’expliquerais.

\- Tant que tu me confirmes que tu es en sécurité avec ces gens.

\- Je le suis et ce sont malheureusement mes vrais parents.

\- Pourquoi malheureusement ?

\- Je t’expliquerais.

\- Sakito mais aussi Hitsugi qui squattent notre cuisine, te passent le bonjour.

\- Embrasse-les pour moi.

\- Sakito je veux bien mais pas Hitsugi.

Ni-ya se prend sans doute un coup de la part de Hitsugi car je l’entends pousser un petit aïe qui est suivi de petits gloussements. Mes amis me saluent puis je raccroche et me décide à me lever. Je ne suis pas très frais ce matin. Ce qui m’est arrivé la veille m’a un peu chamboulé et c’est un peu gêné que je me présente devant mes parents pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Tu es bien matinal mon chéri, déclare ma mère alors que je prends place à table.

Elle a des cernes et Sakurai aussi. Apparemment, ils n’ont pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Ton père et moi avons beaucoup parlé la nuit dernière, reprend Tsubaki. Ce malentendu, c’est un peu de notre faute. À force de ne rien te dire et de te garder enfermé ici, tu as fini par croire des choses.

Je ne dis rien. Je la laisse continuer sans l’interrompre mais je dois avouer que j’aime assez ce qu’elle est en train de dire.

\- Tu l’as remarqué, notre famille…

\- C’est compliqué entre nous, reprend Sakurai. Entre nous tous, précise-t-il ce qui doit sans doute m’inclure moi mais aussi oncle Imai. Nous ne pouvons pas tout te raconter d’un coup. Il y a également certains sujets sensibles. Mais nous sommes tombés d’accord sur le fait que tu as le droit d’exprimer tes envies et de nous poser toutes les questions que tu veux. Tu n’auras peut-être pas des réponses à chaque fois mais nous allons cesser de te surprotéger.

L’idée me plait de plus en plus. Si ce n’est pas malheureux d’avoir dû en arriver là ! J’acquiesce. Tsubaki fait de même. Comme ils ne disent plus rien, j’en conclus que c’est à moi de parler maintenant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui m’est arrivé au juste ?  

\- Un accident de voiture, répond Sakurai sans la moindre hésitation ce qui m’indique qu’il dit vrai.

\- Tu t’es fait renverser par une voiture et il y a eu délit de fuite, précise Tsubaki en fixant mon père.

\- Je ne te mentirais pas, ajoute Sakurai sous le regard inquiet de ma mère. Ce n’était peut-être pas un accident. L’enquête est toujours en cours mais la probabilité que tu ais été visé à cause de moi ou de l’entreprise est très élevée.

Tsubaki le fixe sans rien dire. Sakurai l’ignore et continue :

\- Une telle chose est déjà arrivée par le passé alors ce n’est pas à exclure.

\- Tu parles de l’accident de maman ?

Sakurai regarde alors ma mère qui baisse les yeux. Je comprends immédiatement qu’un obscur secret entoure cet évènement et que mes parents ne sont pas encore prêts à en parler.

\- Oui, ta mère a été défigurée à cause de moi, répond mon père en la fixant. Et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais.

Tsubaki se crispe mais ne dit rien. Je me demande quand même ce que Sakurai entend exactement par là et si c’est cette culpabilité qui le fait rester avec elle.

\- C’est pour ça que Ruka doit vous accompagner à chaque fois que vous sortez, reprend-il. Je ne veux pas qu’un autre drame arrive. Alors montre-toi prudent lors de tes sortis. Tu as perdu la mémoire. Tu es donc vulnérable. Je ne veux pas qu’une personne mal intentionnée profite de cette faiblesse.

J’acquiesce d’un signe de la tête. Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré à l’idée qu’on ait peut-être tenté de me tuer pour atteindre Sakurai, ni même qu’on ait défiguré ma mère pour s’en prendre à lui. Je dois même dire que j’en ai la chair de poule.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, me dit ma mère en posant une main sur la mienne. Je ne laisserais personne s’en prendre à nouveau à toi. Jamais plus ça n’arrivera.

Elle regarde alors Sakurai, qui la fixe à son tour. J’ai alors le sentiment qu’ils ne me disent pas tout mais ce n’est pas nouveau.

\- Qu’aimerais-tu faire Yomi ? Me demande ma mère.

\- Voir mes amis.

J’ai répondu sans réfléchir et mes parents paraissent surpris mais je ne leur laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et je continue :

\- Je veux également un téléphone portable et un ordinateur en état de marche avec bien sûr une connexion internet. Si vous voulez que j’aille mieux, laissez-moi sortir. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Je ne dors plus autant qu’avant. Je crois que mon corps a bien récupéré et je vous promets de me ménager. Je vous promets également de toujours répondre à vos appels et de me montrer raisonnable.

Sakurai et Tsubaki s’interrogent du regard puis mon père me dit :

\- Entendu mais à la condition que Ruka t’accompagne          dans tes déplacements.

Mes lèvres s’étirent largement. Je n’aurais pas pu espérer meilleure situation !

 

*

 

Mes amis écoutent mon récit avec attention. Nous sommes tous rassemblés dans le salon de Kyo. Ce dernier nous regarde du coin de l’œil depuis le bar américain qui sépare le salon de la cuisine. Il lit un magazine de rock mais je sais qu’il nous écoute. Mes amis ne disent d’abord rien. J’imagine leur choc. C’est quand même une sacrée histoire ! C’est ce à quoi se résument tous mes souvenirs. Toutes les données qui sont antérieures à mon réveil à l’hôpital sont pour le moment indisponibles et je dois faire avec.  

 

J’achève mon récit et rends à Sakito son bien. Pour le moment personne ne dit rien. Ils semblent tous sous le choc. C’est à croire qu’ils découvrent seulement maintenant que je suis un riche héritier.

\- Alors ? Fais-je un peu nerveusement.

\- J’ai toujours su que t’étais homo, lâche Hitsugi.

\- C’est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Lui dis-je un peu agacé.

\- Laisse-nous d’abord nous en remettre, répond Ni-ya en s’enfonçant dans le canapé. Toute cette histoire est incroyable !

\- Quand tu as disparu, on était tous très inquiets pour toi, déclare  Sakito. Tu ne nous parlais jamais de ta famille. On n’avait que cette vieille photo. On ne savait pas où chercher. C’est Kyo qui nous a donné l’idée d’appeler les hôpitaux.

\- On avait pas beaucoup d’espoir, continue Hitsugi. On en a appelé un paquet, hôpitaux, cliniques… Et puis l’un d’eux nous a dit qu’ils avaient un patient portant ton nom et la date collait avec le jour de ta disparition. Et puis l’infirmière au téléphone s’est subitement ravisée et nous a dit que c’était une erreur. On a quand même vérifié sur place et c’est là que les choses sont devenues bizarre. Il y avait un type bizarre qui gardait la porte de ta chambre et nous ne pouvions pas nous en approcher.

\- Maintenant qu’on sait que quelqu’un a essayé de te tuer, on comprend mieux, déclare Ni-ya. Nous aussi on s’est monté un flan. Encore désolé pour tes parents.

Je retiens un petit rire et lui demande :

\- T’es désolé de m’avoir monté la tête ou désolé qu’ils soient si flippants ?

Mes amis rient à leur tour. Mieux vaut en rire que d’en pleurer et puis finalement, il y a quand même plus horrible comme situation.

\- Et si on avait tenté de te tuer pour une autre raison que pour nuire à ton père, lance Kyo depuis la cuisine.

Nous tournons la tête vers lui, un peu surpris par son intervention. Kyo referme son magazine et s’étire avant de venir nous rejoindre avec son mug de thé. Il s’installe dans un fauteuil puis continue :

\- La police cherche de ce côté-là mais n’a encore rien trouvé. Peut-être qu’ils se trompent de direction. Peut-être que ça n’a rien à voir avec l’entreprise.

Nous le regardons avec des yeux ronds. Voilà que Kyo se met à jouer les détectives et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul surpris.

\- Si j’étais vous, continue-t-il en allumant une cigarette, je chercherais du côté de l’amant.

Je retiens un petit rire avant de lui demander :

\- Lequel ?

\- Celui de ta mère, rétorque Kyo. Celui de ton père a l’air clean. C’est un musicien célèbre qui n’a pas l’air d’être du genre à faire des vagues. Mais ce Toshiya là. Il ne doit pas être net pour se faire offrir autant de fringues par une femme. Après, moi je dis ça mais ce n’est pas ma vie, c’est la tienne.

Avant que l’un de nous n’ait le temps de répondre, on sonne à la porte. Kyo se lève pour ouvrir.

\- Ben pourquoi tu sonnes au lieu d’ouvrir avec ta clé ? Lâche-t-il depuis l’entrée.

\- Tu ne vois pas que j’ai les bras un peu occupé ? Rétorque une voix depuis le couloir.

Un homme brun faisant une bonne tête de plus que Kyo entre dans le salon. Il porte à bout de bras un énorme pot en porcelaine dans lequel se trouve un bonsaï pour le moins impressionnant.

\- C’est Kaoru, le colocataire de mon frère, m’explique Hitsugi.

Le dit Kaoru pose lourdement le pot sur la table basse du salon sous le regard déconcerté de Kyo, puis m’ébouriffe les cheveux en déclarant :

\- Content de te revoir parmi nous.

Je lui adresse simplement un léger sourire. Kyo de son côté regarde avec stupéfaction la plante pour le moins imposante que Kaoru a ramené avec lui.

\- Mais pourquoi t’a acheté un truc pareil ? Demande finalement Kyo.

\- Ben c’est pour ton anniversaire, répond Kaoru.

\- C’était la semaine dernière, rétorque son coloc.

\- Justement. Comme je ne t’avais rien offert, j’ai voulu marqué le coup.

Une légère grimace se forme sur le visage de Kyo. Kaoru se contente de lui tendre sa veste en déclarant :

\- Allé, on y va sinon on va être en retard.

Kyo pousse un profond soupir avant de dire à son frère :

\- Pas de bêtise. On rentrera tard. Et pensez à ce que je vous ai dit.

Sur ces mots, Kyo disparait derrière la porte d’entrée, entrainé par Kaoru, nous laissant avec sur les bras l’idée que ce mystérieux Toshiya a pu chercher à me tuer.

\- Il faut reconnaitre, reprend Hitsugi en se levant, que ce Toshiya est un gigolo énigmatique.

Je suis d’accord mais quand même, tout ça me parait un peu énorme. D’ailleurs je le fais remarquer à mon ami :

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il cherché à me tuer ? Tout ça n’a pas de sens.  

\- Et bien trouvons-le et on lui posera directement la question, répond Histugi en allumant son ordinateur portable qu’il pose sur ses genoux, faute de place sur la table.

\- Tu te souviens de l’adresse ? Me demande Ni-ya.

Si je m’en souviens ? Depuis que les souvenirs de ma vie d’avant ont été supprimés, je dispose d’un immense espace de stockage vierge dans ma tête ! Sans la moindre hésitation, je lui donne l’adresse que j’ai vue sur le bordereau de livraison.  Hitsugi la rentre sur Google Map et quelques secondes plus tard le nom et l’adresse d’un établissement sulfureux apparait.

\- C’est un bar à hôte ! S’exclame Ni-ya.

Sakito lui donne un douloureux coup de coude et mes amis posent sur moi un regard inquiet. Il faut dire que je suis devenu blanc comme un linge. Ma mère fréquente un bar à hôte mais surtout, elle entretient un gigolo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis beaucoup plus choqué que lorsque j’ai découvert la liaison entre mon père et Sugizo. Peut-être parce que dans leur cas il s’agit d’amour, alors que là… Un sale type profite de l’argent de ma mère ! Une fois le choc passé, la colère m’envahit. Quelqu’un profite de la faiblesse de ma mère et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

\- Bien évidemment, ils n’ont pas de site internet, donc il est difficile de savoir qui est Toshiya, soupire Hitsugi.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? demande Sakito en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- C’est un bar à hôte pas à hôtesse, fait remarquer Ni-ya. On ne va pas pouvoir y entrer comme ça.

\- Non, je crains que seules les femmes y soient admises, soupir Hitsugi.

\- Dommage que notre groupe ne compte pas de fille, rétorque Sakito.

À cet instant, nous nous mettons tous à le fixer. Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi je le fais mais les autres ont une idée derrière la tête. Sakito se crispe et nous regarde d’un drôle d’air.

\- Vous plaisantez…, balbutie-t-il.

\- Entre nous, je me vois mal me travestir, lance Hitsugi. Je ne serais pas très crédible.

\- Mais toi, ajoute Ni-ya en posant ses mains sur la taille de Sakito qui lui adresse un regard noir. Toi tu seras une vraie bombe quand je me serais occupé de toi.

\- Sans façon, fait Sakito en le repoussant sans ménagement.

Je m’écrie alors :

\- Moi je le ferais !

Mes amis me fixent avec inquiétude. Finalement, Sakito pousse un profond soupir avant de nous dire :

\- C’est bon, je vais le faire, mais c’est bien parce que je ne veux pas laisser Yomi y aller tout seul.

Hitsugi et Ni-ya s’échangent le même regard amusé. Moi, je prends à peine la mesure de la nouvelle aventure dans laquelle je viens de me lancer.

 

*

 

Je crois que je n’ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie et pour cause, nous avons été obligés de faire les boutiques pour nous acheter de quoi nous travestir et ainsi pouvoir entrer dans ce fameux bar à hôte que fréquente ma mère. Nous avons interdit à Ni-ya et Hitsugi de nous accompagner. Sakito et moi n’avons pas besoin de spectateur ni de critique de mode. La perspective de me travestir ne m’enchante pas vraiment mais si ça me permet de découvrir l’identité de ce fameux Toshiya, alors je suis prêt à tout pour ça. Et puis, je veux également tirer ma mère des griffes de ce gigolo sans scrupule.

 

C’est Ruka qui nous sert de chauffeur. Comme Sakito est dans la confidence de notre relation, nous n’avons pas besoin de nous cacher et nous pouvons nous embrasser devant lui. Sakito ne semble ni gêné ni choqué et quelque part ça me rassure. Après tout, il fait partie de mes meilleurs amis.

 

Sur le trajet jusqu’au centre commerciale, nous parlons de notre plan et je vois bien que Ruka se retient de rire et essaie de rester concentré sur la route. Il ne nous donne pas vraiment son avis sur la question mais nous confirme qu’il lui arrive de conduire ma mère au Blue Moon, ce fameux bar à hôte qui semble être le repère de Toshiya.

 

 

Une fois nos emplettes faites, nous nous dépêchons de retourner à l’appartement de Kyo qui apparemment à toujours plus ou moins fait office de QG pour nous. Ni lui, ni Kaoru ne sont rentrés et quelque part j’en suis soulagé. Sakito et moi allons nous enfermer dans la salle de bain pour nous raser, nous habiller et nous maquiller. Tout le temps que dure notre préparation, nous pouvons entendre des bestiaux en rut qui nous adressent des blagues salaces depuis le salon. Hitsugi et Ni-ya ne perdent rien pour attendre et si ça n’était pas pour maman, je ne me serais pas donné tout ce mal. D’ailleurs, l’effort que fait Sakito me touche beaucoup. Après tout, rien ne l’oblige à se prêter à cette mascarade, rien sinon l’amitié qu’il me porte.

 

Lorsque nous ouvrons la porte de la salle de bain, les rires cessent immédiatement. Hitsugi et Ni-ya ont la bouche grande ouverte de surprise et je peux dire sans me tromper qu’ils n’en reviennent pas. Nous sommes méconnaissables. De vraies demoiselles !

\-  Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche, rétorque Sakito à l’intention de Ni-ya.

Ce dernier déglutit avec une certaine difficulté et je vois une étrange étincelle briller dans ses yeux. Se passerait-il quelque chose entre ces deux-là ? Je n’ose pas poser la question et puis ce n’est vraiment pas le moment. Hitsugi nous fait promettre d’être prudents et de les tenir au courant. Après le leur avoir promis, nous partons en voiture avec Ruka.

 

Quand Ruka me voit habillé en fille, il est d’abord surpris, puis un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu’une étincelle se met à briller dans son regard. Il pense sans doute à toutes les choses qu’il pourrait me faire et aux scénarios coquins que nous pourrions mettre en scène. D’ailleurs, je me promets de mettre ce déguisement de côté. Qui sait ? Mon chéri aura peut-être envie de vérifier plus tard la nature véritable de mon sexe.

 

Ruka nous dépose non loin du Blue Moon en nous demandant d’être prudents et nous conseille de ne pas boire plus de deux verres. De son côté, il nous attend dans la voiture et nous fait promettre de lui téléphoner si quelque chose tourne mal. Après lui avoir donné un langoureux baiser, nous partons en direction de ce fameux bar à hôte. L’heure est arrivée de démasquer Toshiya !


	7. Chapter 7

À chaque pas que nous faisons en direction du Blue Moon, mon cœur bat un peu plus vite. J’ai peur de ce que je vais y découvrir mais également de me retrouver face à Toshiya. Quel genre d’homme peut-il bien être ? D’ailleurs est-ce vraiment lui qui a tenté de me tuer ? Je crois que de son côté Sakito craint que nous nous fassions refouler à l’entrée. Moi j’ai bien d’autres préoccupations en tête et surtout mille et une interrogations…

 

Nous arrivons bientôt devant un jeune homme blond qui semble faire office de racoleur mais j’imagine qu’il contrôle également les entrées. Il est vêtu d’un élégant costume et porte un bandeau sur le nez. Il est… très beau et je crois que je rougis un peu lorsqu’il m’adresse un sourire. Il nous détaille et nous fait à chacun une sorte de baisemain en déclarant :

\- Je suis ravi que la curiosité vous ait conduit aux portes du Blue Moon. Je m’appelle Reita et je suis à votre service. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée mesdemoiselles et j’ose espérer vous retrouver un peu plus tard à l’intérieur.

Je crois que je suis devenu aussi rouge qu’une écrevisse bien cuite. Sakito a de son côté su retenir son trouble à la perfection. C’est à peine si j’ai pu remarquer  le moindre changement chez lui. Par contre, j’ai vu le regard concupiscent que ce Reita a posé sur son corps lorsque nous sommes passés à côté de lui. Mon dieu ! S’il savait que Sakito est un garçon… je me demande quelle serait sa réaction.

           

Le Blue Moon est bien plus chic que ce que j’imaginais. Il y a une légère musique qui flotte dans l’air, du jazz je crois. Il y a un grand bar, de nombreuses tables et des banquettes dont certaines sont déjà occupées. Finalement l’établissement est bien loin de ce que j’avais pu imaginer. Il ressemble à n’importe quel bar, si ce n’est tous ces hommes vêtus avec beaucoup d’élégance qui n’attendent qu’une chose, tenir compagnie à une femme. Ces dernières ont généralement plus de quarante ans. Nous sommes donc l’objet de toutes les curiosités pour les hôtes qui ne sont pas déjà occupés avec une cliente. Être détaillés de la sorte nous met tous les deux mal à l’aise et je comprends mieux maintenant ce que peuvent ressentir les filles qui se font dévisager dans la rue par des gros lourds. Bon et maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? Comment allons-nous reconnaitre Toshiya parmi tous ces hommes ?

 

\- Mesdemoiselles.

Nous nous retournons avec surprise vers Reita qui nous a rejoints et qui nous adresse un sourire charmeur avant d’ajouter :

\- Laissez-moi vous tenir compagnie un moment. J’imagine que c’est une première pour vous et je serais heureux d’être votre guide.  

Je déglutis avec difficulté sans savoir quoi dire. C’est finalement Sakito qui lui répond un peu nerveusement :

\- Volontiers.

Reita nous guide jusqu’à une table et nous demande ce que nous voulons boire. Heureusement pour nous, ma mère a généreusement rempli mon portefeuille et j’ai pensé à en vider le contenu dans un petit sac à main noir fraichement acheté un peu plus tôt dans l’après-midi. En sortant quelques billets, j’ai une pensée pour Tsubaki et Sakurai. Qu’est-ce qu’ils penseraient de moi en me voyant dans cette tenue à payer les charmes de ce beau blond ? Mes pensées se tournent alors vers Ruka et une pointe de culpabilité a commence à naitre en moi mais je la chasse rapidement. Je ne suis pas ici pour flirter mais pour trouver des informations sur Toshiya.

 

Reita revient quelques minutes plus tard avec nos verres. En son absence, nous en avons profité pour observer un peu autour de nous et détailler les clientes ainsi que les hôtes. Ces derniers ont entre vingt et trente-cinq ans, et sont tous très séduisants. Quand je les vois user de leurs charmes pour faire passer une bonne soirée à leur cliente, je comprends mieux pourquoi maman vient ici. Cela doit lui permettre d’oublier papa et leur couple qui a fait naufrage depuis un moment déjà. Cependant cela ne justifie pas que Toshiya profite ainsi d’elle ! Et il est de mon devoir de fils de veiller à ce qu’il la laisse tranquille.

\- Alors mes demoiselles, qu’est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Nous demande Reita en s’asseyant en face de nous.

J’échange un regard avec Sakito, sans savoir quoi répondre. D’ailleurs je me rends compte que nous avons agis avec impulsivité, sans véritable plan et je ne peux raisonnablement pas lui dire que je suis venu voir Toshiya. À mon grand soulagement, c’est mon ami qui prend à nouveau l’initiative en déclarant :

\- Nous avons entendu parler de votre établissement par mes sœurs et ses copines. Elles nous ont dit que Toshiya était un homme qu’il fallait absolument rencontrer.

Sakito adresse son plus beau sourire à Reita qui parait d’abord surpris mais qui reprend rapidement de la contenance en déclarant :

\- Toshiya est l’homme que toutes les femmes veulent rencontrer.

Il y a quelque chose d’étrange dans le ton de sa voix. Est-ce de la jalousie ? Du mépris ? J’imagine que la concurrence entre hôtes doit être rude mais quelque chose me dit qu’il y n’a pas que ça. Peut-être ce long regard qu’il a adressé à Sakito lorsqu’il lui a répondu. L’espace d’un instant j’ai eu l’impression qu’ils se connaissaient mais c’est grotesque et pourtant…

\- Si vous avez de la chance, il viendra peut-être ce soir, ajoute Reita en portant son verre à ses lèvres. J’ose espérer pouvoir vous faire patienter en l’attendant.

Nous nous contentons de lui sourire. Je crois que cette situation me gêne un peu et Sakito ? Je ne sais pas. Lui et Reita se regardent d’une drôle de manière et j’ai un peu l’impression de tenir la chandelle.

 

Nous continuons de parler de tout et de rien. Reita semble très doué pour faire la conversation. D’un autre côté, je pense que c’est une qualité indispensable pour exercer la profession d’hôte. Petit à petit, il arrive à nous mettre à l’aise et nous osons le questionner. Reita est charmant et loquasse, il ne rechigne pas à nous répondre. Nous apprenons ainsi qu’il a vingt-trois ans et fait ce métier depuis deux ans environ. C’est le hasard qui l’y a conduit et il ne compte pas l’exercer toute sa vie, cependant il se plait au Blue Moon. Il nous parle également de Toshiya. Apparemment, il s’agit de l’hôte numéro un du club. Il est très demandé et rares sont les dames à avoir la chance de passer toute une soirée avec lui. Sakito lui répond que nous n’avons pas cette prétention mais que nous sommes seulement curieuses de voir cet homme en chair et en os. Un étrange sourire se forme alors sur les lèvres de Reita alors qu’une étincelle anime son regard. J’ai l’impression que Sakito lui plait de plus en plus. Au début, je pensais qu’il était de mon devoir de protéger et de sauver mon ami mais étrangement, ce dernier ne semble pas en détresse. Il semble plutôt amusé de la réaction qu’il provoque chez notre aîné. Sakito joue avec le feu et je crains qu’il ne finisse par se brûler les ailes. Moi de mon côté je ne fais que penser à Toshiya et maman, mais aussi à Ruka qui nous attend dehors.

 

Nous sommes en train de boire notre second verre et le club se remplit petit à petit. Toutes ces femmes me font de la peine. Elles sont toutes ici pour la même raison et recherchent la même chose. Elles sont tristes, seules et en manque d’affection. J’ai un petit pincement au cœur en pensant à Tsubaki. Je lui souhaite sincèrement de divorcer de Sakurai et de trouver quelqu’un qui l’aimera comme elle le mérite mais surtout qui la protégera de ce profiteur de Toshiya !

 

Un murmure monte brusquement dans la salle. Un homme vient d’entrer. Il est grand, plutôt bien bâti, brun mais surtout très beau. Je le suis du regard sans parvenir à le quitter des yeux. Il s’arrête à plusieurs table, saluant des hôtes mais surtout des clientes qu’il semble bien connaitre. Il leur adresse yn sourire mais également des petits mots doux à l’oreille. C’est un vrai don juan et avant même que Reita ne nous l’annonce, je sais déjà qu’il s’agit de Toshiya.

 

Après avoir salué plusieurs personnes, Toshiya s’engouffre dans un couloir qui semble à la fois mener aux toilettes mais aussi au bureau de la direction. Une chance pour moi ! Un rapide coup d’œil à mon ami me confirme qu’il a la même idée que moi. Nous nous excusons auprès de Reita et sans avoir besoin de lui faire un dessin, nous prenons le chemin des toilettes. Il ne nous suit pas du regard. Il reste simplement assis à siroter son verre avec un sourire énigmatique dessiné sur les lèvres.

 

Sakito et moi prenons la direction des toilettes. Ces derniers se trouvent au bout du couloir. Pour y accéder nous devons passer devant une porte sur laquelle est écrit : Direction. La porte est entrouverte et en s’en approchant, on peut très distinctement entendre la voix de Toshiya qui semble être au téléphone :

\- C’est vrai ? C’est vraiment une très bonne nouvelle. Nous devrions fêter ça. Mais si voyons ! Et puis, tu es seule ce soir, non ? Bon, alors laisse-moi le temps de prévenir que je prends ma soirée et je passe te prendre. Chez moi bien sûr ! Bon, redonne-moi ton adresse. C’est noté. J’arrive tout de suite. Moi aussi je t’aime.

Toshiya raccroche et se rapproche de la porte. En entendant ses pas, nous nous précipitons vers les toilettes. Avant d’y entrer, je jette un coup d’œil par-dessus mon épaule et je le vois quitter le bureau de Direction sans prendre la peine de le fermer à clé. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec mon ami, nous faisons demi-tour et le suivons discrètement. Toshiya traverse la salle et prend l’escalier qui se trouve derrière le comptoir et que nous n’avions pas remarqué plus tôt. Je murmure alors à mon ami :

\- Je vais jeter un coup d’œil.

Sakito m’interroge du regard avant de poser les yeux sur la porte du bureau de Direction qui est restée entrouverte. Il acquiesce puis me dit :

\- Fais-vite, je reste ici pour surveiller. Si jamais il revient ou si je vois qu’il s’en va, je viens te prévenir et on le suit.

J’acquiesce et je me dépêche d’entrer dans le bureau. Par chance, Toshiya ne l’a pas éteint en sortant. Qu’est-ce que je cherche ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être des informations sur lui ou bien l’adresse de la femme qu’il s’en va rejoindre. Je pense que c’est plutôt ça. J’ai peur de découvrir que c’est ma mère et en même temps je sais au fond de moi que c’est elle qu’il va rejoindre. Je trouve un calepin sur la table. Une page en a été arrachée. Je prends un crayon de papier sur le bureau et fait ce que j’ai toujours vu dans les films, je grise la page pour en lire l’adresse. Alors que je viens de terminer mon ouvrage et que je m’apprête à déchiffrer la preuve que Toshiya et Tsubaki ont une liaison, j’entends des voix provenant du couloir. Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade et je m’approche prudemment de la porte que j’avais laissée entrouverte. C’est Sakito qui parle avec Reita. Mince ! Nous étions tellement concentrés sur Toshiya que nous l’avions oublié !

 

Je ne prends pas le temps d’écouter ce qu’ils se disent. J’ai bien trop peur de me faire surprendre. Je range la feuille que j’ai arrachée du carnet dans mon sac à main et je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d’une cachette. Il n’y en a pas vraiment si ce n’est le bureau derrière lequel je peux peut-être me cacher.

 

Les voix se rapprochent. J’ai du mal à comprendre ce qu’ils se disent cependant Sakito élève suffisamment la voix pour que je l’entende dire :

\- On ne risque rien à entrer dans le bureau de direction ?

Je ne sais pas ce que Reita lui répond mais c’est suffisant pour que je sache ce que j’ai à faire. La porte s’ouvre mais je suis déjà caché derrière le bureau. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Nous allons nous faire prendre et je n’ai pas la moindre idée de comment je vais expliquer ma présence dans cette pièce.

 

La porte se referme et alors que je m’attends à entendre Reita demander des explications à Sakito, ce sont des petits gémissements qui m’interpellent. Mais… Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils font ? Ma question est un peu stupide et pourtant... Poussé par la curiosité je jette un rapide coup d’œil par-dessus le bureau et je vois avec stupéfaction Sakito plaqué contre un mur, avec Reita qui lui dévore littéralement le cou. Effaré, je dois me plaquer les mains contre la bouche pour ne pas lâcher un cri de surprise. Sakito sait que je suis là et lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, il me fixe longuement pour me faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit. Il rougit également. Il est gêné et il y a de quoi !

\- Quand je t’ai vu tout à l’heure, je n’étais pas certain que c’était toi, murmure Reita tout en glissant une main sous la robe de mon ami.

\- Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais hôte, rétorque un peu froidement Sakito.

Reita sourit puis l’embrasse langoureusement. Sakito se laisse faire et moi je pense que je dois avoir l’air d’un crétin. Ils se connaissent… Ils sont amants… Et Sakito est gay ! Merde alors…

\- Je t’avais pourtant dit que je travaillais dans un bar, rétorque Reita lorsque leurs lèvres se séparent. Mais toi… tu ne m’avais jamais dit que tu aimais te travestir. Si j’avais su, je t’aurais offert toute une panoplie de vêtement sexy…

\- J’étais loin de me douter que tu étais un hôte, répond Sakito en tentant de le repousser.

\- C’est si gênant que ça ?

\- Je me pose des questions.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne fais que tenir compagnie à des femmes malheureuses et seules. Coucher avec elles ne fait pas parti de mes fonctions. Il n’y a que toi.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il se met à mordiller le lobe de Sakito alors que ses mains remontent lentement sa robe.

\- Sakito, j’ai envie de toi, ici et maintenant.

\- Non Reita ! s’écrie mon ami en le repoussant un peu brutalement.

Le visage de Reita s’assombrit mais il ne dit rien. Il continue de fixer Sakito, attendant ses explications. Mon ami semble très en colère. Mon dieu… moi qui était ici pour Tsubaki et Toshiya, voilà que je me retrouve au milieu d’une scène de ménage !

\- Tu ne te demandes pas ce que je fais ici ? demande un peu froidement Sakito.

\- Non, je ne préfère pas, répond Reita en esquissant un sourire amer.

\- J’ai entendu dire que tu travaillais là, alors je suis venu voir.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, murmure Sakito en baissant les yeux.

Reita encadre son visage avec ses mains et lui donne un langoureux baiser. Sakito se laisse faire. Lorsque leurs lèvres s’écartent, le blond lui sourit et lui dit d’un ton très doux :

\- Allons finir cette conversation chez moi.

Sakito acquiesce mollement et Reita lui prend la main. Ils marchent jusqu’à la porte et avant de la franchir, Sakito m’adresse un petit sourire gêné et désolé. Je lui souris également. Il n’y a pas de mal. Au contraire il m’a plutôt sauvé la mise alors je crois qu’il mérite de prendre sa soirée et peut-être sa nuit avec son chéri.

 

Dès que la porte se referme sur eux, je sorts de ma cachette tout en poussant un petit soupir soulagé. Je ne me suis pas fait prendre et je vais pouvoir pister Toshiya. Je sors de mon sac à main l’adresse de sa maîtresse et mon cœur rate un battement en la reconnaissant. C’est mon adresse. Cette nuit, Toshiya et maman… Des larmes de rage commencent à me piquer les yeux et je n’ai qu’une envie : casser la figure à ce sale profiteur ! D’ailleurs, l’idée qu’il ait pu tenté de me tuer semble de plus en plus plausible.

 

Je range rageusement la feuille dans mon sac à main et  marche vers la porte. Alors que je m’apprête à baisser la poignée, la porte s’ouvre d’elle-même et mon sang se glace lorsque je me retrouve nez à nez avec cet homme…

 

Je crois que nous sommes aussi surpris l’un que l’autre. D’ailleurs il me regarde avec une certaine incrédulité. Finalement un mince sourire se dessine sur son visage et il me demande :

\- Yomi ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et dans cette tenue !

\- Oncle Imai…

C’est la dernière personne que je pensais croiser ici. D’ailleurs après un long silence, il éclate de rire alors que mon visage se décompose de honte.

\- Mon dieu ! Si ton père te voyait dans cette tenue ! Se moque-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Allé, je te ramène à la maison ma très chère nièce.

Je ne réponds rien tant je suis encore sous le choc. Je laisse Imai ne conduire hors du club mais une fois sur le trottoir, je m’arrête brusquement et lui dit :

\- Il faut que je les vois.

Ma voix tremble. Mon oncle me regarde avec inquiétude mais ne dit rien, comme pour me laisser le temps de finir ma phrase. Je relève lentement mes yeux brillants de larmes vers lui et lui raconte ce que je fais ici. Je lui dis tout. J’ai besoin d’en parler avec quelqu’un et même si parfois Imai me fait peur, il m’a déjà prouvé qu’il tient à moi et à notre famille. Il m’écoute sans m’interrompre. Il se contente de fumer tout le long de mon récit. Une fois mon sac vidé, mon oncle écrase son mégot sur le sol et me demande :

\- Tu as de quoi te changer dans la voiture de Ruka ?

J’acquiesce.

\- Va vite te changer. Je t’attends ici.

J’obéis sans rien dire. Lorsque je rejoins la voiture de mon chéri, ce dernier ne me pose pas de question mais je vois bien dans son regard qu’il est inquiet. Alors que j’enlève mes vêtements de femme pour m’habiller en homme, je lui adresse un sourire pour la rassurer. Une fois prêt, je quitte l’arrière de la voiture et je passe la tête par la vitre ouverte de sa portière pour l’embrasser.

\- Sakito est rentré chez lui. Quant à moi, je suis tombé sur oncle Imai. Il va me ramener. Tu as donc quartier libre.

\- Moi qui pensais finir ma soirée avec toi, soupir Ruka en allumant le monteur.

Il m’adresse un regard qui en dit long sur ce qu’il me fera la prochaine fois qu’on se retrouvera seul puis s’en va. Je suis sa voiture du regard avant de rejoindre Imai qui m’attend devant le Blue Moon.

\- Je suis garé là bas, déclare mon oncle. Viens avec moi. On va tirer cette histoire au clair avec Tsubaki, une bonne fois pour toute. Je te le promets Yomi.

Je lui adresse un regard inquiet et il pose une main sur mon épaule avant de me dire en souriant :

\- On est une famille Yomi. Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, surtout si quelqu’un profite d’un moment de faiblesse de ta mère.

J’acquiesce. Je me sens mieux. Imai est de mon côté et ensemble nous allons sauver Tsubaki des griffes de Toshiya. Dans la voiture, mon oncle me dit tout en conduisant :

\- Je connais la réputation sulfureuse de Toshiya et par chance je sais où on va pouvoir le trouver.

J’acquiesce sans rien dire. J’ai un peu peur mais je suis également content de pouvoir compter sur mon oncle et j’espère du plus profond de mon cœur que Tsubaki entendra raison.

 

Imai se gare dans une petite rue. Le quartier est plutôt modeste. Finalement être hôte ne semble pas si rentable et je comprends pourquoi Toshiya se fait entretenir d’une certaine manière par ma mère. L’immeuble dans lequel il vit semble dater des années 70. Bien qu’ancien, il semble bien entretenu et propre. Toshiya vit au troisième étage. Il n’y a pas d’ascenseur et pendant que nous mentons les escaliers, je me demande comment oncle Imai connait l’adresse de Toshiya. D’ailleurs que faisait-il au Blue Moon ? D’un seul coup mon cœur se met à battre un peu plus fort. Et une étrange idée se met à germer dans mon esprit. Et si nous n’étions pas chez Toshiya ? Et si l’hôte n’avait rien à voir avec mon accident ? Dans ce cas où m’emmène Imai ? D’ailleurs est-ce que ça ne serait pas lui qui aurait tenté de me tuer ?

 

Oncle Imai tourne la tête vers moi et je lui adresse un sourire nerveux. Il faut que j’arrête de me faire des films. La dernière fois je me suis complètement ridiculisé. Et puis pourquoi Imai chercherait-il à me tuer ? Tout ça n’a pas de sens et puis je dois me concentrer sur l’essentiel. C'est-à-dire Tsubaki.

 

Il y avait trois appartements à cet étage. Imai me désigne une porte et s’en approche. Je l’imite sans rien dire. Il me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit et presse doucement la poignée. Je retiens mon souffle alors que la porte est en train de s’ouvrir. Elle donne sur un couloir obscur. Plus loin, une porte est ouverte et de la lumière s’en échappe. Il y a également des murmures et des gloussements. Je sens un nœud se former dans mon estomac alors que mon oncle me fait signe de le suivre à l’intérieur. Nous nous approchons de ce qui semble être le salon. J’ai très peur de ce que je vais y trouver. Et si nous les surprenions dans une position compromettante ? Mon dieu ! C’est ma mère quand même !

 

À mon grand soulagement, ils sont simplement en train de boire du vin à la fenêtre. Ils fument également. C’est la première fois que je vois Tsubaki fumer et ça me fit un peu bizarre. Toshiya semble s’être mis à l’aise. Il a retiré sa veste et déboutonné le haut de sa chemise. Je n’arrive pas à entendre ce qu’ils se disent tant ils parlent à voix basse mais je fulmine de rage de voir ce gigolo faire du charme à ma mère. Ils sont si proches l’un de l’autre. Finalement Toshiya pose une main sur son épaule et se penche pour lui dire quelque chose à l’oreille. Mon dieu ! Je n’en peux plus ! Si jamais il l’embrasse je vais le tuer ! Mais avant que ça ne puisse arriver, mes nerfs lâchent et j’apparais dans l’encadrement de la porte en m’écriant :

\- Tu vas laisser ma mère tranquille espèce de sale gigolo !

J’ai été plus rapide qu’oncle Imai et il n’a pas pu me retenir. De toute façon j’en ai assez vu. Je n’ai pas non plus besoin de les surprendre pendant l’acte. Ce flirte était amplement suffisant ! Toshiya et Tsubaki se retournent vers moi, surpris par mon intrusion. Oncle Imai ? Je ne sais pas, je crois qu’il est resté en retrait. De toute façon cela ne concerne que moi, lui il a accompli sa mission.

\- Yomi…, murmure ma mère un peu confuse.

Et il y a de quoi ! Je viens de la surprendre avec son amant ! Ce dernier, une fois la surprise passée, se contente de sourire largement avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de Tsubaki qui le regarde avec surprise.

\- Tiens donc, fait  Toshiya .On ne t’a jamais appris à frapper avant d’entrer chez les gens, avorton ?

Je sens la colère m’envahir un peu plus et lui hurle :

\- Je te préviens, tu vas laisser ma mère tranquille maintenant ! Comment oses-tu profiter d’elle de cette manière ?

\- Profiter d’elle ? Répète Toshiya un peu surpris par mes accusations.

\- Ne fais pas l’innocent ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu te fais entretenir par ma mère ? Tu n’as pas honte de profiter de la tristesse d’une femme mariée ?

\- Yomi, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, commence Tsubaki mais Toshiya lui a fait signe de se taire.

\- Parce que tu crois que Sakurai la rend heureuse ? Demande Toshiya.

\- Et toi, tu la rends peut-être heureuse ? Tu ne profites pas de son argent ?

\- Moi je l’aime, déclare-t-il en resserrant ses bras sur Tsubaki.

Il penche alors son visage dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son parfum puis m’adresse un sourire insolent avant de continuer :

\- J’aime tout chez elle, sa voix, son odeur, sa façon d’être, ses défauts. Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal. Je l’aime trop pour ça et elle aussi, elle m’aime, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Toshiya, s’il te plait, soupire Tsubaki d’un ton las.

\- Quoi ? fait-il en prenant une mine affligée. N’ai-je pas le droit de dire à quel point je t’aime ? Toi, la seule femme qui compte dans ma vie et dans mon cœur. Après tout, tu m’as porté neuf mois et  tu m’as donné la vie ma petite maman chérie.

Sur ces mots, il l’embrasse à la commissure des lèvres alors que Tsubaki lève des yeux au plafond. Moi… moi j’ai simplement la bouche grande ouverte de surprise alors que j’entends derrière moi oncle Imai s’étouffer avec ses rires.

\- Crétin ! S’écrie Toshiya en lâchant Tsubaki pour s’approcher de moi. Je suis ton frère ainé le nain, ajoute-t-il en m’ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Évidemment, j’aurais dû me douter que c’était toi qui l’avais emmené ici, rétorque Tsubaki en posant un regard sévère sur Imai qui peine à s’arrêter de rire. Et bien sûr, tu n’as pas jugé bon de lever le malentendu.

\- Après le coup de « vous n’êtes pas ma famille », celui de « Toshiya est l’amant de maman », c’était trop drôle ! Lance Imai.

\- Yomi, je te présente ton grand frère, Toshiya, déclare Tsubaki. Lui et Sakurai sont fâchés, c’est pour ça que nous ne t’avons pas encore parlé de lui.

Décontenancé par ce retournement de situation, je bredouille difficilement :

\- Mais ce n’est pas possible... Toshiya est trop âgé pour être ton fils…

\- Il a presque vingt-sept ans, m’explique Tsubaki. J’avais seize ans quand je l’ai eu.

\- Si jeune ? Mais alors toi et papa…

\- Nous sommes ensemble depuis bien trop longtemps, répond ma mère.

Je dévisage longuement Toshiya puis Tsubaki et alors qu’ils se tiennent côte à côte, je me rends compte à quel point ils se ressemblent. Toshiya tient beaucoup de maman. Alors c’est pour ça qu’elle lui offre autant de cadeau. Il n’est pas son amant mais son fils ainé.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ici ? S’exclame une voix venant de la cuisine.

Un jeune homme entre dans la pièce. Il est très mince, presque maigre et a les cheveux blonds. Il me considère un court moment avec surprise avant de me sourire en déclarant :

\- Je suis content de te revoir Yomi ! Oh… C’est vrai, tu as perdu la mémoire et je dois être un parfait inconnu pour toi. Je suis Shinya, l’ami de ton frère.

Il m’adresse un léger sourire auquel je ne peux m’empêcher de répondre. Si Toshiya m’est complètement antipathique, Shinya est tout son contraire. Je me surprends même à penser qu’il ressemble à un ange…

\- Tu restes diner avec nous ? me demande Shinya.

Avant que je n’aie le temps de répondre, Tsubaki déclare :

\- C’est une excellente idée. Yomi tu n’as qu’à rester ici. Moi je retourne à l’hôpital voir Mel. Imai tu m’emmènes ?

\- Bien sûr, répond mon oncle en m’adressant un petit clin d’œil auquel je réponds par une mine boudeuse.

\- Tu diras à miyavi qu’on passera les voir demain, déclare Toshiya. Quand papa ne sera plus à l’hôpital bien sûr.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j’ose leur demander :

\- Qui est miyavi ?

\- Le deuxième amant de maman, répond Toshiya en retenant un petit rire qui fait soupirer Tsubaki.

\- C’est ton frère cadet. Il a vingt-quatre ans. Lui et son épouse viennent d’avoir leur deuxième enfant, m’explique Tsubaki. Sakurai est à l’hôpital avec eux. Moi j’étais simplement venu annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Complètement perdu par toutes ces révélations je leur demande :

\- Combien de frère et sœur est-ce que j’ai ?

\- Vous êtes cinq frères, répond Imai depuis le couloir. Tu viens Tsubaki, je t’emmène voir tes petits-enfants.

\- Je t’emmènerais les voir la prochaine fois, me dit ma mère en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Elle embrasse ensuite Toshiya sur la joue et Shinya sur la tempe avant de disparaitre avec mon oncle. Moi je reste planté au milieu du salon, comme un idiot. Une fois de plus, je me suis complètement ridiculisé. C’est la voix de Toshiya qui me sort de mes pensées. Il est en train de raconter à Shinya ce qu’il s’est passé. Shinya me considère un instant et alors que je pensais qu’il se moquerait aussi de moi, il me dit simplement sur le ton de la confidence :

\- Toshiya a un gros complexe d’Œdipe avec Tsubaki. . Alors ne t’en fais pas, il m’a fallu du temps pour m’y faire moi aussi.

Je ne peux m’empêcher de rire alors que son frère affiche une mine contrariée. Shinya retient également un petit rire avant de me demander si je ne veux pas lui donner un petit coup de main pour le diner. Il ajoute qu’il ne faut surtout pas laisser mon frère entrer dans la cuisine au risque qu’il y mette le feu par accident ou qu’il trouve le moyen d’inonder l’appartement. Toshiya grommelle un juron tout en allant fumer sur la terrasse d’un air boudeur. Je le suis du regard en me disant que lui et moi n’avons rien en commun et pourtant nous sommes frères… Quelle étrange famille nous formons quand même ! Et j’imagine que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinya me sert une tasse de thé avant de me demander de l’aide pour couper les légumes. Je m’applique dans ce que je fais et étrangement j’ai le sentiment d’effectuer une tache familière alors que ni maman ni papa ne m’ont proposé de les aider à cuisiner depuis que j’ai ouvert les yeux à l’hôpital. Shinya esquisse un sourire et finit par me dire :

\- J’ai l’impression que rien n’a changé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien Toshiya fait la gueule sur la terrasse et toi tu m’aides pour le repas.

Soudain une lueur d’espoir illumine mon visage. Shinya me connait et semble disposé à me parler de ma vie d’avant.

\- Est-ce que je venais souvent ici ?

\- Je ne dirais pas souvent mais avant ton accident tu passais régulièrement nous voir. Tu discutais avec Toshiya et puis tu venais t’assoir là, à cette place. Je te servais un thé vert et on préparait le diner ensemble en discutant de tout et de rien.

J’ai les yeux qui me piquent sans raison ou plutôt si je sais pourquoi. Ce type aux allures d’anges m’offre sans condition des pièces manquantes au puzzle de ma mémoire. Jusqu’à présent en apprendre sur mon passé relevait de l’exploit et là, j’ai le sentiment que j’en apprendrais plus en une seule soirée que ces dernières semaines réunies !

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu voudrais bien me parler de moi, s’il te plait Shinya ?

Un sourire remplit de tendresse se dessine sur son visage alors que je sens mon cœur se réchauffer. Il n’a pas besoin de me répondre, je sais qu’il va le faire.

\- Je t’aiderais autant que possible Yomi mais tu dois savoir que je ne sais pas autant de chose que tu as l’air de le croire.

\- Ça n’a pas d’importance.

\- Bon… Par quoi commencer ?

\- Peut-être par le début, donc par toi ? Dis-moi qui es-tu, comment tu as rencontré Toshiya. Après tout c’est ce qui nous lie. Tu es mon beau-frère.

Shinya me regarde d’abord bizarrement comme si cette appellation lui semblait étrange. Finalement un large sourire fend son visage d’ange et il finit par acquiescer.

\- Entendu. Mais c’est une très longue histoire !

\- Aucune importance ! J’ai tout mon temps !

\- Très bien je te raconterais tout en attendant que le diner soit prêt. Et si je n’ai pas terminé, je te raconterais la suite plus tard. Marché conclus ? Parce que tu ne t’en souviens peut-être pas mais Totchi a un appétit d’ogre ! Et quand il a faim, il devient grognon, m’explique-t-il à voix basse.

\- Vous savez que je vous entends comploter ! S’exclame mon frère depuis la terrasse.

Shinya et moi échangeons un sourire complice avant qu’il ne commence son récit.

 

\- Je m’appelle Shinya, mais ça tu le sais déjà. J’ai vingt-cinq ans et j’ai rencontré ton frère il y a presque onze ans maintenant. J’étais dans un collège public et lui fréquentait le lycée privé qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez moi. Je passais tous les jours devant et à chaque fois Toshiya avait à son bras une nouvelle fille. C’était un vrai Don Juan. Il les faisait toutes craquer. Autant dire qu’il n’était pas pour moi. J’étais timide et très réservé. Et puis nous étions des garçons tous les deux, je ne pouvais pas l’intéresser. Ma mère m’a élevée seule. Elle était femme de ménage au conservatoire de musique. Le week-end je l’y accompagnais pour lui tenir compagnie et l’aider. Toshiya y prenait des cours de piano, alors ça nous faisons une occasion de plus de nous rencontrer. Au début on ne faisait que se croiser. On s’échangeait des formules de politesse et puis petit à petit on a fini par avoir de vraies conversations. Nous n’étions pas du même monde et nous n’étions pas sensé être gays donc ça ne pouvait pas coller. En plus il avait une réputation sulfureuse et j’étais bien placé pour le savoir. Pour mon anniversaire il m’a invité à sortir. C’était une journée entre amis. Ça a été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il m’a emmené au parc d’attraction et alors qu’on était dans la grande roue, il m’a embrassé. Au début j’ai eu peur. Déjà parce que c’était un garçon mais aussi parce qu’il était riche et moi pas. J’avais également peur de n’être qu’une distraction pour lui. Une curiosité ou une expérience mais quand Toshiya a décidé d’une chose, il n’en démord pas. Il avait décidé que nous étions ensemble et c’était comme ça. Tsubaki m’a dit un jour qu’il tenait beaucoup de Sakurai et que c’était une chance pour moi d’être un homme et pas une femme car Toshiya m’aurait déjà fait une flopé d’enfants !

 

Shinya essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire et je dois dire que je trouve ça mignon. Du coin de l’œil, je vois que Toshiya s’est rapproché et nous écoute en silence. J’imagine qu’il ne juge pas nécessaire d’intervenir à ce stade du récit. Pour ma part, je suis content. Ce que me raconte Shinya ne me concerne pas directement mais fait quand même parti de mon histoire. Après tout Toshiya est mon grand-frère et puis je devais avoir quelque chose comme neuf ans à l’époque. Alors j’en ai forcément entendu parler. Et puis je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi Sakurai et Toshiya sont en si mauvais termes.

 

\- Comme tu l’imagines, j’ai fini par céder aux avances de Toshiya, me disant que tôt ou tard son coup de cœur lui passerait. Je crois que je l’aimais déjà mais j’avais peur de finir par avoir le cœur brisé alors je préférais ne pas mettre trop d’espoir dans cette relation. Je la prenais comme elle venait, profitant de sa tendresse mais aussi de son amour. Et puis Sakurai a fini par l’apprendre et je ne sais pas pourquoi il s’est farouchement opposé à notre relation. Je crois qu’il ne m’aimait pas et aujourd’hui ça n’a pas beaucoup changé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me déteste à ce point. Peut-être que je ne suis tout simplement pas assez bien pour son fils et qu’il me prend pour un profiteur qui en veut à son héritage. Après tout, tu es bien placé pour savoir à quel point votre famille est riche et puissante. Sakurai est le PDG d’une holding dont les ramifications s’étendent partout dans le monde. Toshiya est son fils ainé et en toute logique c’est lui qui devrait lui succéder.

\- Mais j’ai préféré être déshérité plutôt que de quitter Shinya, déclare Toshiya en entrant dans la cuisine. J’ai quitté la maison sans demander mon reste, abandonnant mes études au passage et j’ai trouvé un emploi d’hôte au Blue Moon. Je suis rapidement devenu l’hôte numéro un et aujourd’hui je suis en quelque sorte le gérant de cette boite. Autant te dire que Sakurai doit fulminer de rage en voyant ma réussite. Lui qui ne me donnait pas deux semaines pour rentrer à la maison la queue entre les jambes… Bien sûr, on ne vit pas dans le luxe mais on ne manque de rien.

Toshiya tire une chaise à côté de Shinya et passe un bras autour de ses épaules avant de se pencher vers lui pour l’embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. Il reporte ensuite son attention sur moi et me dit :

\- Du coup on ne va pas pouvoir beaucoup t’aider. T’avais genre dix ans quand je suis parti de la maison. Je me suis tenu à l’écart un bout de temps. Je n’avais envie de voir personne et puis je n’avais surtout pas le temps.

\- Désolé Yomi, murmure Shinya en se levant pour commencer à mettre la table. Bon, ça sera bientôt prêt.

\- Tant mieux ! Je meurs de faim ! S’exclame Toshiya.

Je me lève pour aider Shinya et remarque que Toshiya ne bouge pas d’un pouce. J’ai l’impression que monsieur à l’habitude et aime se faire servir.

\- Y’a un truc que je peux quand même te dire, me dit soudain Toshiya. C’est toi qui a repris contacte avec moi il y a un peu plus d’un an. Tu m’as demandé si tu pouvais passer ici pour discuter un peu. Ça m’a surpris mais je ne t’ai pas posé de question. Ensuite tu as pris l’habitude de nous rendre visite.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai fait ça ?

Toshiya hausse les épaules avant de me répondre :

\- Je n’en sais rien. Tu m’as juste dit que tu trouvais ça dommage qu’on ne garde pas plus contacte entre frères et que même si Sakurai ne voulait rien savoir de moi, ce n’était pas ton cas.

\- Et c’est tout ?

\- C’est tout.

J’ai du mal à cacher ma déception. Je ne sais pas très bien à quoi je m’attendais. Je savais au fond que Toshiya et Shinya ne pourraient pas m’aider à reconstituer entièrement ma mémoire et je leur suis reconnaissant d’avoir partagé avec moi leur histoire. Je la trouve touchante et je les trouve mignon à voir, même si mon frère est quand même un sale type. D’ailleurs s’il ressemble physiquement à maman, je lui trouve quand même des airs de Sakurai. Il a le même regard, à la fois séducteur et effrayant.    

 

Nous dinons tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Shinya me parle de lui et de ce qu’il fait. Il est employé de bureau depuis quatre ans dans la même boite. Malgré leurs horaires décalés, lui et Toshiya semblent filer le parfait amour. Je les envie un peu. Moi aussi j’aimerais pouvoir partager ce genre de moment avec Ruka mais en apprenant la réaction de Sakurai vis-à-vis de Shinya, je me dis qu’il n’approuverait pas ma relation avec le chauffeur de ma mère. Comme si ma vie n’était pas suffisamment compliquée comme ça !

 

Après le diner, j’aide Shinya à débarrasser la table et à mettre la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle. Un cadeau de Tsubaki pour leur faciliter la vie. Au début mon beau-frère n’en était pas fan mais il a fini par l’adopter. Toshiya de son côté me prépare la chambre d’ami. Lorsque je l’y rejoins, il m’explique que c’est ici que Tsubaki vient dormir quand elle découche après une grosse dispute avec Sakurai. Le sourire que Toshiya a sur les lèvres lorsqu’il parle de maman… Je comprends alors qu’il l’aime autant qu’il peut détester papa. D’une certaine manière je suis un peu jaloux. Maman aussi l’aime beaucoup et je me demande si elle m’aime autant que lui. Peut-être… Quand je repense à la tristesse qu’il y avait dans son regard lorsque je me suis réveillé à l’hôpital, je ne peux que me sentir coupable de l’inquiétude que je lui cause. Quel piètre fils je fais quand même surtout après le cinéma que j’ai fait cette nuit ! Mon dieu, rien que d’y penser j’ai envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris. Et Oncle Imai ! Quel besoin avait-il de m’encourager dans cette histoire farfelue comme quoi maman avait un jeune amant… D’un autre côté je me dis que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Après tout papa à bien Sugizo… Et maman a l’air si seule, si triste…

\- Au fait Toshiya…

\- Quoi microbe ?

J’esquisse une moue boudeuse à cette appellation. Non mais oh ! C’est lui le géant ! Qui a dit que faire un mètre quatre-vingt c’était une taille normale pour un japonais ?

\- Quoi t’a perdu ta langue ?

Je lui adresse une petite grimace avant de lui demander :

\- Pourquoi papa et maman ne divorcent pas ?

Toshiya ne répond pas mais il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui m’indique que je suis en train de m’aventurer sur une pente glissante. Un sourire presque mauvais se dessine sur les lèvres de mon frère qui lâche un soupir avant de s’assoir sur le sol. Je m’installe un peu plus confortablement sur mon futon et attends avec une certaine appréhension de savoir ce qu’il va me dire quoiqu’au fond de moi je ne suis pas tout à fait certain d’avoir très envie de le savoir. Quand Toshiya fait cette tête, il est aussi effrayant que Sakurai et je me dis qu’il n’est pas son fils pour rien.

 

\- Parce que Sakurai est le diable et qu’en l’épousant maman lui a vendu son âme.

Ma gorge s’assèche subitement alors que je sens mon estomac se nouer doucement. Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire par là ? Ok, papa n’est pas l’homme le plus chaleureux du monde et je veux bien croire qu’en tant que PDG d’une holding il se rapproche plus de ce qu’on appelle dans le milieu un requin… Mais pourquoi le comparer au diable ? N’est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?

\- Co… Comment ça ?

Ma voix tremble légèrement. Ai-je vraiment envie de le savoir ?

\- C’est toi qui vis avec lui, tu as bien dû te rendre compte que ce type n’est pas normal. Yomi, peut-être que ton amnésie est une chance et à ta place je ne chercherais pas à retrouver la mémoire. Qui sait ce qui t’es réellement arrivé ce jour-là ? Et surtout pourquoi. Personne ne le sait et crois-moi ce n’est pas la police qui t’aidera ni te protégera. D’ailleurs si j’ai un conseil à te donner c’est de te méfier de lui. Je ne peux pas vous protéger. Ni toi, ni maman. Plus d’une fois je lui ai proposé de venir vivre ici et tu verrais cette peur qu’elle a dans le fond des yeux lorsque j’évoque le sujet. Sakurai lui fait peur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu’elle a voulu le quitter ça s’est toujours terminé en drame et elle a fini par retourner vivre avec lui.

Je déglutis avec difficulté ma salive sans quitter mon frère des yeux. Toshiya finit par se lever et ajoute :

\- Maintenant que j’y pense…

\- Quoi ? Fais-je d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Ce penthouse dans lequel vous vivez, c’est maman qui l’avait acheté. Je l’avais aidé à trouver une agence immobilière indépendante. Entends par là, qui n’est pas encore contrôlé par la holding de papa. Je n’en suis pas certain mais je crois qu’avant que tu ais ton accident elle projetait de quitter Sakurai avec pour prétexte de se rapprocher de nous en s’installant à Tokyo, enfin plutôt de toi puisque Sakurai ne veut pas entendre parler de moi.

Sans que je m’en rende compte un sourire nerveux se dessine sur mes lèvres. Toshiya est en train d’insinuer que papa m’aurait fait du mal pour obliger maman à rester avec lui ? Mais c’est insensé !

\- Toshiya…, murmure Shinya qui est apparu dans l’encadrement de la porte.

Mon frère relève la tête vers lui et je les vois échanger un regard rempli d’inquiétude.

\- Sakurai est un homme dangereux Yomi. Ne l’oublie jamais, me dit-il en se levant. C’est peut-être notre géniteur mais si on ne se montre pas obéissant, on ne lui sert strictement à rien et il n’hésite pas à nous écraser s’il le faut. Crois-moi j’en sais quelque chose. Si je suis devenu hôte ce n’est pas pace que j’avais une belle gueule. Crois-moi si j’avais pu j’aurais fait autre chose. Malheureusement pour moi Sakurai avait fait passer le mot et personne n’a voulu me donner du travail. Et quand je finissais par en trouver, il s’arrangeait pour que je me fasse virer. J’ai eu de la chance, Pata le propriétaire du Blue Moon est un des rares hommes de cette ville à n’en avoir rien à foutre de Sakurai.

J’acquiesce d’un mouvement de la tête sans savoir quoi dire ou faire d’autre. Je ne sais de toute façon pas quoi penser de tout ce que Toshiya vient de me dire à propos de papa. Est-ce qu’il dit ça parce qu’il le déteste et qu’ils sont en désaccord ? Ou bien notre père est-il si détestable ? Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi maman n’a pas encore divorcée. Elle aurait donc peur de le quitter ? Et lui ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas la quitter ?

\- Et lui… il l’aime à ce point ?

Ma voix est presque inaudible et pourtant je sais que mon frère m’a entendu. Je le vois à son regard.

\- S’il l’aimait à ce point tu crois qu’il irait voir ailleurs comme il le fait ? Crache sèchement Toshiya.

J’acquiesce à nouveau. Il est donc au courant pour Sugizo et à l’entendre on dirait que le violoniste n’est pas le seul ou n’a pas été le seul dans la vie de papa.

\- Alors pourquoi il ne la quitte pas ? Hein Toshiya ?

\- Parce que c’est un pervers narcissique qui se complait dans le rôle de parfait père de famille et qui cultive aux yeux de tous, l’image du mari parfait. Mais toi et moi savons la vérité, n’est-ce pas Yomi ? Tu vis avec eux. Maman est-elle heureuse avec lui ? Et Sakurai, est-il réellement irréprochable ? Est-ce qu’il n’exerce pas plutôt sur elle une sorte d’ascendant psychologique ? La vérité c’est que maman ne peut pas lever le petit doigt ni aller nulle part sans que Sakurai n’ait un œil sur elle. Où qu’elle soit et quoi qu’elle fasse, sois-en sûr qu’il le sait déjà. Rien ne lui échappe. Cet homme a un besoin de contrôler tout ce qui l’entoure et nous compris. C’est pour ça que je n’ai jamais été plus heureux que depuis que j’ai pris mon envol avec Shinya. Crois-moi je n’ai pas besoin de son fric. Sa fortune et son héritage il peut se le mettre où je pense. Plutôt mourir que de retourner manger au creux de sa main.

\- Toshiya, murmura Shinya en entrant dans la pièce pour s’assoir à ses côtés. Il est tard et Yomi doit être épuisé. Ce n’est pas franchement un sujet de conversation agréable à avoir avant de se coucher.

\- Au contraire. Mon frère doit savoir qu’il vit avec le diable incarné. Après tout je ne serais pas surpris d’apprendre que derrière cet accident qui l’a rendu amnésique se cache Sakurai. D’ailleurs Sakurai a eu ce qu’il voulait puisque vous vivez désormais tous les trois comme une gentille petite famille parfaite.

\- Merci grand-frère.

Ma voix est faible, presque tremblante et semble surprendre mes hôtes. Pourtant je suis sincère tout comme ce sourire qui se dessine sur mes lèvres avant que je ne leur dise :

\- C’est la première fois qu’on me parle avec autant de franchise et j’apprécie. Depuis que je me suis réveillé, tout le monde passe son temps à me ménager alors que tout ce que je veux, tout ce que je cherche c’est la vérité. Aussi dure soit-elle. J’ai des amis tu sais. Je les ai retrouvés et apparemment je ne leur ai jamais parlé de ma famille. Il faut croire que ce n’est pas pour rien.

 

J’ignore si Toshiya est objectif ou s’il exagère en tout cas je prends ce qu’il me dit tel quel sans y porter de jugement. Je ne connais pas encore suffisamment Tsubaki et Sakurai pour savoir s’ils sont tels que mon frère me les décrit. Il a peut-être raison quand il dit que maman est sous l’influence de papa et en même temps j’ai l’impression qu’elle est suffisamment forte pour lui tenir tête. Au fond de moi, je crois que la vérité est plus compliquée que ça. Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de mon frère, je pense juste que c’est la sienne et qu’il me faudra trouver la mienne.

 

\- Et pour l’accident de maman ? Celui qui l’a défiguré ?

Si une certaine tension régnait déjà dans la pièce, cette fois-ci j’ai définitivement jeté un froid entre nous. D’ailleurs Shinya et Toshiya sont aussi pâles l’un que l’autre et s’échangent même un regard avant que mon frère de me dise d’une voix grave :

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit à moi de te raconter ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

Un sourire amer se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je crois connaitre déjà la réponse. Il sait qu’il ne pourra pas s’empêcher d’accabler Sakurai, à tort ou à raison.

\- Que t’a dit Tsubaki ? Me demande timidement Shinya.

\- Qu’elle a eu un accident.

Le sourire de Toshiya s’étire un peu plus, signe que l’histoire est bien plus complexe que ce que mes parents ont voulu me faire croire. D’ailleurs je me souviens de ce que Sakurai m’avait dit à ce sujet, que c’était de sa faute. Est-ce le cas ? J’adresse un regard suppliant à mon frère qui finit par se lever. Il quitte la pièce quelques minutes puis revient avec une carte de visite au dos de laquelle quelques choses a été griffonné au stylo. Lorsqu’il me la tend je constate qu’il s’agit de la carte d’un hôtel cinq étoiles au dos duquel figure une heure et un jour de la semaine.

\- Si tu veux connaitre la vérité nous irons ensemble là-bas, me dit-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste me l’expliquer ?

\- Tu comprends quand on y sera.

Sur ces mots, mon frère fait signe à son compagnon qu’il est temps pour eux de se retirer. Je les suis du regard tout en sentant naitre au fond de moi mille et une questions mais surtout un profond sentiment d’impuissance mêlé à une crainte proche de l’angoisse. Que vais-je encore découvrir là-bas ? Mais surtout pourquoi Toshiya ne veut pas me le raconter ?

 

Je m’endors avec mes craintes et mes doutes. J’étais si heureux d’en apprendre autant sur ma vie d’avant… mais ma dernière conversation avec Toshiya m’a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Il parait que parfois la perte de mémoire est due à un choc émotionnel. Et si c’était tout simplement moi qui faisait un blocage ? Après tout avec le peu que j’en sais déjà sur cette étrange famille, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus. Et pourtant, on dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil et après une bonne nuit de sommeil je me réveille plein de détermination. Peu importe que je sois dans une famille de dingue et que mon père soit l’incarnation du diable, je dois savoir la vérité sur lui, sur eux mais surtout sur moi. Je dois savoir ce qui m’est arrivé à n’importe quel prix !

 

Fort de cette résolution, je retrouve Shinya dans la cuisine au petit matin. Apparemment Toshiya est sorti faire du jogging ce qui ne m’étonne pas vu la physique d’athlète qu’il a. D’ailleurs une fois de plus je m’étonne que nous soyons frère. Nous nous ressemblons si peu ! Lui il est bien l’enfant de Tsubaki et Sakurai, il n’y a pas de doute là dessus. Mais moi ? Je ne leur ressemble absolument pas… Ni à l’un, ni à l’autre. Est-ce que je serais en réalité le fruit d’un adultère ? L’idée me traverse l’esprit alors que j’entends la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir sur Toshiya. Ce dernier nous rejoint dégoulinant de transpiration mais cela ne semble pas gêner Shinya qui laisse même son regard se promener sur les bras musclés de mon aîné.

\- Alors microbe. Tu as pris ta décision ? Me demanda-t-il en posant les yeux sur moi tout en s’asseyant devant son assiette.

\- Oui. Je veux savoir.

Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur les lèvres de Toshiya qui acquiesce sans rien dire de plus. Shinya termine de nous servir puis s’assois à son tour. L’atmosphère semble un peu détendue. D’ailleurs nous ne parlons plus de Sakurai ni de maman. Juste de la pluie et du beau temps, mangeant avec appétit dans une certaine bonne humeur et sérénité retrouvée. Bien entendu Toshiya ne manque pas une occasion de me taquiner surtout sur ma petite taille, allant même jusqu’à me raconter des anecdotes honteuses sur ma vie de bébé nudiste. Après tout, nous avons une sacrée différence d’âge et même si je n’avais que dix ans lorsque Toshiya a quitté la maison, il se souvient parfaitement de mon arrivée dans la famille et se montre particulièrement bavard ce matin. Au final ce qu’il me raconte colle parfaitement avec les souvenirs que famille que Tsubaki et Sakurait avaient finis par partager avec moi pour me prouver qu’ils étaient mes véritables parents. Quand j’y pense, je trouve ça triste qu’on se déchire autant. J’espère qu’un jour on formera une famille unis. J’en doute mais je ne peux que l’espérer.

 

Il est presque dix heures lorsque  la sonnette retentit. Shinya et Toshiya s’interrogent du regard et visiblement aucun des deux n’attends de la visite.

\- Je vais aller voir, ne bougez pas, déclara Shinya en se levant.

Toshiya le suit du regard avant de m’expliquer de Tsubaki à une clé mais qu’elle appelle toujours avant de passer de peur de les retrouver dans une position quelque peu compromettante. L’image fait sourire Toshiya et je crois que c’est quelque chose qui a dû déjà arriver.

\- Toshiya ! S’exclame Shinya depuis le pas de la porte.

Sa voix tremble légèrement et il n’en faut pas plus à mon frère pour froncer les sourcils et bondir du canapé. Je l’imite mais nous n’avons pas besoin de rejoindre le blond sur le palier car notre mystérieux visiteur s’est invité lui-même jusqu’au salon. Lorsque mon regard se pose sur lui, je sens mon estomac se nouer douloureusement.

\- Papa…

\- Sakurai, grogne Toshiya en faisant un pas pour se placer entre papa et moi. Qu’est-ce que tu viens foutre chez moi ?

Sakurai esquisse un sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille et malgré moi je recule d’un pas, me cachant un peu plus derrière mon grand-frère. Si Toshiya me paraissait antipathique à notre rencontre, j’ignore pourquoi sa présence me parait plus rassurante que celle de notre père.

\- Toshiya, tu as l’air d’avoir bonne mine, déclare Sakurai.

Mon frère ne lui répond pas et se contente de tendre la main vers Shinya qui se tient timidement derrière Sakurai. Le blond l’attrape d’une main tremblante et vient nous rejoindre. Sakurai le suit des yeux et je lui trouve d’un seul coup un air de prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

\- Toi aussi Yomi, ajoute-t-il en posant son regard sur moi. Je m’inquiétais alors j’ai décidé de passer te prendre. Après tout tu n’as pas pris tes médicaments ce matin et tu n’étais pas sensé découcher. Viens rentrons. Tu as besoin de te reposer et puis il ne faudrait pas déranger ton frère plus longtemps. Il a dû te le dire, il a une vie bien remplie.

Il y a comme une pointe de mépris dans le ton de sa voix et je sens que Toshiya est à deux doigts d’exploser. Je décide donc d’intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Maman est déjà un sujet de discorde entre Sakurai et Toshiya, alors je n’ai pas envie d’en être un à mon tour. Et puis connaissant papa, il ne partira pas sans moi et je ne veux pas de scandale. De toute façon je sais où retrouver Toshiya. D’ailleurs nous avons échangé nos numéros de téléphone tout à l’heure. Je glisse donc ma main dans celle de mon frère qui m’adresse un regard surpris. Je lui souris et le remercie pour tout avant de me détacher pour rejoindre notre père. Sakurai esquisse un sourire satisfait qui semble faire bouillir de rage Toshiya. Mon frère ne dit rien mais n’a pas besoin d’ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer sa haine pour notre père. Elle est si forte qu’elle en est palpable. Et Sakurai qui semble prendre un malin plaisir à le faire enrager. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ? Est-ce réellement à cause de Shinya ? Parce qu’il est le fils d’une femme de ménage ? Parce qu’ils vivent un amour homosexuel ? J’ai beau retourner cette histoire dans tous les sens, j’ai l’impression qu’il manque quelque chose. Que tout ça est plus compliqué qu’il n’y parait. Cette famille, elle n’est pas normale. Les secrets qui la hantent ont l’air bien plus sombre et effrayant que ceux des autres familles. Et quelque chose au fond de moi me dit que Sakurai est la clé de tout.

 

Je salue et remercie une dernière fois mes hôtes avant de suivre mon père. Ce dernier ne prend même pas la peine de leur dire au revoir. La manière dont il se comporte avec eux me révolte mais je n’ose rien dire car je sais qu’il est contrarié d’avoir dû venir me chercher ici. D’ailleurs comment a-t-il su ? Est-ce que c’est Tsubaki qui le lui aurait dit ? Oncle Imai ? Les paroles de Toshiya me reviennent alors en mémoire. Et si maman n’était pas la seule personne que papa faisait suivre ? Je sens mon estomac se nouer douloureusement alors que nous prenons en silence le chemin de la maison. D’ailleurs je n’ose pas briser ce pesant silence. J’ignore de quoi j’ai peur mais je n’ai pas vraiment envie de parler avec Sakurai, du moins pas tout de suite.

 

Une fois à la maison, je vais m’enfermer dans ma chambre sans un mot. En passant devant celle de mes parents, je jette un coup d’œil à l’intérieur mais constate que Tsubaki n’est pas là. De toute façon je me doutais qu’elle ne serait pas à la maison. Elle doit être avec miyavi, cet autre frère que je ne connais pas encore. D’ailleurs nous n’avons pas vraiment parlé de lui avec Toshiya et je le regrette. Il faudra que je le questionne davantage demain et je compte bien le revoir, que ça plaise ou non à Sakurai.

 

Il est midi passé lorsque mon père vient frapper contre la porte de ma chambre. Je l’entends s’ouvrir et relève la tête du magazine que je feuillette sans grande conviction pour l’interroger du regard.

\- C’est l’heure de ton médicament. J’ai également préparé le déjeuner. Viens manger.

Je pousse malgré moi un profond soupir et l’accompagne non pas dans la cuisine mais dans le salon. Surpris, je l’interroge du regard mais pour toute réponse Sakurai me propose de m’assoir sur le canapé. Il nous a préparé des bentô mais aussi des photos. J’en prends une et reconnait immédiatement Toshiya sous les trait d’un enfant d’environ huit ans tenant à bout de bras un bébé qui sent surprise s’avère tout nu.

\- Puisque tu as fait la connaissance de ton frère ainé, j’ai pensé que tu aimerais voir quelques photos de vous. Je n’en ai pas retrouvé beaucoup. Tu as vu l’état du cellier. Difficile de trouver quoi que ce soit dedans.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais mon sourire attendrit le fait à ma place notamment lorsque je prends une photo d’un adolescent portant dans ses bras un nourrisson.

\- C’est toi et Toshiya ?

Sakurai acquiesce tout en se rapprochant de moi pour regarder le cliché. Il y a sur son visage le même sourire dessiné que sur cette photo. C’est le sourire d’un père rempli d’amour et je ne peux pas me tromper. Aujourd’hui ils se détestent peut-être mais malgré tout, je crois que Sakurai l’aime quand même.

\- Ta mère avait quinze ans lorsqu’elle est tombée enceinte, me dit-il en cherchant une photo de Tsubaki parmi celles entassées sur la table basse. Elle était belle, brillante et voulait faire de grandes études. Elle se trouvait trop jeune pour avoir des enfants et surtout, elle pensait que je n’étais pas sérieux avec elle. Il faut dire que j’avais une très mauvaise réputation à l’époque. Quand elle a découvert sa grossesse, elle ne m’a rien dit et a voulu se faire avorter en secret. C’est ton oncle Imai qui m’a prévenu et je suis arrivé à temps pour l’empêcher de commettre l’irréparable. Ça n’a pas été facile de la convaincre. Même si tu ne t’en souviens pas, tu as déjà pu avoir un petit aperçu du caractère de ta mère. Quand Tsubaki décide quelque chose, personne ne peut l’en dissuader.

\- Comment tu as fait alors ?

\- Je ne lui ai pas demandé son avis.

Surpris, j’interroge mon père du regard mais au sourire qu’il m’adresse je comprends qu’il vaut mieux que je n’en sache pas plus.

\- Et quelques mois plus tard Toshiya est né. Quand je l’ai serré dans mes bras pour la première fois, j’ai su que je serais capable de tout pour le protéger lui et cette famille que nous commencions à peine à construire Tsubaki et moi. Je vous aime tous Yomi, même si je ne sais pas toujours vous le montrer comme il faut. Mes méthodes sont parfois rudes et répréhensibles mais saches que j’ai toujours œuvré pour votre bien à tous, y compris pour celui de ta mère. J’ai toujours fait et je ferais toujours tout pour vous protéger, peu importe ce que cela doit me coûter. Ne l’oublie jamais.

Il y a soudain quelque chose de sinistre dans le son de sa voix. Quelque chose qui me donne froid dans le dos et il en va de même pour son regard et son sourire. D’ailleurs l’espace d’un instant les paroles de Toshiya me reviennent en mémoire et j’ai le sentiment d’avoir le Diable assis à ma droite…  


	9. Chapter 9

Dès que je passe la porte du café où nous nous sommes donnés rendez-vous, je vois mon frère me faire un signe de la main. Je traverse la salle et viens m’installer en face de lui, près de la vitrine qui donne sur l’entrée de ce fameux hôtel cinq étoiles dont il m’avait donné la carte de visite la veille. J’ignore encore ce que cela veut dire mais je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le découvrir. Enfin j’espère car depuis ce matin je ne tiens pas en place.

\- Sakurai t’a laissé sortir tout seul ? Me demande-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire amusé.

\- Il n’est pas celui qui me couve le plus, crois-moi.

\- Tsubaki est une bonne mère, me dit-il d’un air très sérieux.

\- Je n’en doute pas.

J’aimerais lui dire que Sakurai aussi est un bon père mais après tout qu’est-ce que j’en sais vraiment ? Je n’ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d’avant et je ne peux m’appuyer que sur ce que j’ai vécu depuis mon réveil mais aussi sur ce qu’il m’a montré et raconté hier. Bien sûr ses paroles n’étaient pas très rassurantes mais elles ne font pas pour autant de lui un mauvais père, juste un homme effrayant prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille et ses enfants. Et jusqu’où serait-il capable d’aller ? J’avoue que j’ai un peu peur de le découvrir. Enfin Sakurai n’est pas l’objet de notre rencontre et je tache de me concentrer sur la raison qui me pousse à être là aujourd’hui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter maintenant ? Toshiya ?

 

Mon frère ne semble pas m’entendre. Il est plutôt absorbé par une étrange scène qui se joue de l’autre côté du trottoir.

\- Mais c’est maman ! Et le docteur Hidehiko Hoshino !

\- Le docteur Hidehiki Hoshino ? S’étonne Toshiya en me dévisagea d’une drôle de façon. Tu connais cet homme Yomi ?

\- Bien sûr ! C’est le médecin qui m’a soigné à l’hôpital !

Une étrange expression se dessine sur le visage de mon frère et j’avoue que ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ce que Toshiya peut ressembler à Sakurai lorsqu’il prend cet air. Il me donnerait presque la chair de poule. D’ailleurs il se lève d’un bond et déclare :

\- Viens avec moi Yomi. La mascarade a assez duré.

Je me lève et le suis sans comprendre. Quoiqu’une chose est sûre, Toshiya semble furieux. Nous traversons rapidement la rue et arrivons devant cet hôtel cinq étoiles dans lequel maman et le docteur sont entrés. Est-ce qu’ils seraient amants ? Forcément. Je ne vois pas autrement ce qu’ils feraient ici. Au final, je ne me sens pas plus affecté que ça. Quoique… si dans le fond je me sens comme soulagé de savoir que maman a trouvé un homme bien sur qui compter. Et je ne doute pas qu’un respectable médecin qui plus est celui-ci qui s’est quand même occupé de moi, puisse la rendre heureuse. Avec Toshiya c’était différent. Je pensais qu’il s’agissait d’un gigolo qui abusait de la faiblesse et du chagrin de ma mère. Là, c’est quand même différent et puis je me suis fait à l’idée que mes parents ne s’aimaient plus. Par contre celui qui réagit mal, c’est Toshiya. Quand Shinya me parlait de son complexe d’Oedipe, apparemment il n’exagérait pas ! D’ailleurs mon frère entre dans l’hôtel sans demander son reste et file tout droit vers la réception. Lorsque je le rejoins, je constate qu’il n’y a personne derrière le comptoir et que Toshiya est occupé à chercher un passe.

\- Tu viens Yomi ? Me dit-il en me montrant d’un air triomphant une clé.

\- Toshiya tu penses que c’est une bonne idée ?

\- Tu veux la vérité ? Et bien moi aussi ! Allons-y !

Je ne suis pas certain que nous recherchions la même chose. Moi je voulais en savoir plus sur l’accident de maman, sur mon passé et éventuellement sur Sakurai. La surprendre avec son amant ne faisait cette fois-ci pas parti de mes plans !

 

Quand Toshiya a une idée derrière la tête, on dirait que rien ni personne ne peut l’arrêter. Mais de qui tient-il ça bon sang ? De Sakurai ? De Tsubaki ? Peut-être des deux ! En tout cas je peine à le suivre dans les escaliers. Il ne pouvait pas prendre l’ascenseur ? Non ! Monsieur est un sportif qui ne tient pas compte que son petit frère et encore en convalescence.

 

J’ai les poumons en feu et je peine à recouvrer mon souffle mais nous sommes enfin arrivé à destination et je n’en suis pas mécontent. Je crois que je n’aurais pas pu monter un étage de plus. D’ailleurs j’ai fait mon sport pour la semaine moi ! Enfin, je ne suis pas encore au bout de mes peines. Nous sommes à l’étage voulu et maintenant ?

\- Toshiya ?

Mon frère ne m’écoute pas, il se contente d’avancer vers la suite que je devine être celle de ma mère et du docteur. D’ailleurs comment sait-il qu’ils sont dans celle-ci ? Tout ça m’inquiète beaucoup et alors que Toshiya insère le passe volé dans la serrure, je pose ma main sur son poignet. Mon ainé m’adresse un regard surpris auquel je réponds en lui demandant :

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?

\- Certain. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que j’observe leur petit manège sans rien dire. Si ce que tu m’as dit est vrai, si cet homme est celui qui s’est occupé de toi à l’hôpital alors il nous doit des explications à tous les deux.

Il y a quelque chose d’inquiétant dans le ton de sa voix et je crois que ça va bien au-delà d’une simple crise de jalousie. Il y a autre chose et ça concerne Hidehiko Hoshino… Mais qui est donc cet homme ? Pas un simple médecin, ni simplement l’amant de maman. Il y a autre chose et je sens bien que Toshiya ne me dit pas tout, cependant je consens à lui lâcher le poignet. L’heure est venue d’en apprendre plus sur mon passé et pour mon frère d’avoir aussi des réponses à ses propres questions.

 

La porte s’ouvre et donne directement dans le salon où nous tombons pour ainsi dire nez à nez avec maman et le docteur qui comme je le pensais sont amants ! Et là franchement on ne peut pas faire plus évident ! D’ailleurs je sens mon visage s’empourprer devant la scène qui s’offre à nous et bien qu’elle soit chaste, me met malgré tout mal à l’aise. En effet les deux amants sont face à face et maman semble occupée à ouvrir la chemise de ce bon docteur. Dans un sens heureusement que nous ne sommes pas arrivés quelques minutes plus tard sinon je ne m’en serais jamais remis. En nous voyant maman pousse un petit cri de surprise et s’écarte de son amant dont le visage s’est subitement fermé notamment en voyant celui de Toshiya qui efface rapidement les quelques mètres les séparant pour le saisir par le col en s’exclamant :

\- Maintenant Hoshino tu as trente secondes pour me donner une raison valable de ne pas écraser mon poing dans ta jolie petite gueule.

\- Toshiya mais ça ne va pas ! S’exclame Tsubaki en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Et puis qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici vous deux ?

Pour toute réponse je me contente de lui adresser un sourire désolé et tellement gêné ! Mais que puis-je répondre à ça ? Je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je fais ici. Pour une fois !

\- Alors Hoshino ? T’es quoi finalement ? Flic ou médecin ? Depuis quand tu as passé ton doctorat ? Que tu sautes ma mère passe mais quelque chose me dit qu’il y a autre chose et tu avais promis que j’y serais ! Rugit Toshiya.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas Toshiya ? S’exclame Tsubaki en l’écartant définitivement de celui qui est sensé être mon médecin. Et puis tu t’entends un peu parler ? En plus il n’y a rien entre Hidehiko et moi.

\- Vraiment ? C’est pour ça que t’étais en train de le foutre à poil ? Rétorque froidement mon frère.

Il n’en faut pas plus à Tsubaki pour le gifler. Elle semble d’ailleurs furieuse contre lui et cette façon qu’elle a de le regarder… C’est le même regard qu’elle lance parfois à Sakurai lorsqu’ils se disputent.

\- Je n’aime pas quand tu prends ce ton avec moi, on dirait ton père, grogne-t-elle avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

\- Toshiya ce n’est pas ce que tu crois et je peux tout t’expliquer, déclare le médecin avant de sortir quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jeans pour me le montrer. Je ne suis pas vraiment médecin Yomi et en réalité ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai soigné à l’hôpital. J’étais en mission d’infiltration et je m’occupais de ta sécurité.

\- C’est aussi l’homme qui a sauvé maman lorsque ces pourritures l’ont défiguré, ajoute Toshiya en s’essayant à côté de Tsubaki.

Automatiquement cette dernière le prend dans ses bras et voilà que mon frère presse son visage contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux et respirant son parfum tout en profitant de son étreinte maternelle. De mon côté j’ai du mal à comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Je pensais que Tsubaki avait eu un accident et là…

 

Je suis pris d’un vertige et c’est Hoshino qui m’aide à m’assoir dans un fauteuil. Il a l’air inquiet alors j’esquisse un sourire pour le rassurer. Maman aussi est inquiète mais tout va bien j’ai juste besoin qu’on m’explique parce que je suis complètement perdu. D’ailleurs j’ai du mal à formuler ma phrase quand je lui dis :

\- Je… je croyais que tu avais eu un accident… Maman ?

Tsubaki ferme douloureusement tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Je crois que repenser à ce qui s’est passé lui fait du mal et pourtant j’ai besoin de le savoir car j’ai la curieuse impression que ce qui lui ai arrivé il y a cinq ans fait échos à ce qui m’est arrivé dernièrement et je crois que Toshiya mais également Hoshino le pensent aussi.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ? Maman ? Toshiya ?

\- Je vais le faire, intervient celui que je pensais être un médecin. Et je vais commencer par me présenter.

\- Moi je vais appeler Imai, déclare Tsubaki en se détachant de mon frère pour se lever et appeler mon oncle.

Je suis ma mère du regard, comme les deux hommes à mes côtés, me demandant pourquoi elle a tant besoin d’avoir oncle Imai avec elle quand ça ne va pas. C’est drôle quand même, celui sur lequel elle aurait dû pouvoir compter ça aurait dû être Sakurai. Après tout c’est lui son mari ! Mais non… Il faut qu’elle appelle son beau-frère et comme à chaque fois, je sais qu’oncle Imai va accourir. J’ignore pourquoi mais il est toujours là et je commence à me dire que malgré ses vilains tours c’est un homme sur lequel on peut compter.

 

Lorsque Tsubaki reprend sa place, Hoshino qui a tiré une chaise près de nous commence son récit :

\- Je m’appelle Hidehiko Hoshino et je suis ne suis pas médecin mais capitaine dans la police. Je ne suis pas non plus l’amant de ta mère. Ce que vous avez vu Toshiya et toi tout à l’heure n’est qu’un malentendu. Je travaille régulièrement sous couverture et je possède souvent sur moi un dispositif d’écoute. Par prudence ta mère vérifie toujours que je n’en porte pas un. Nous nous faisons confiance mais après ce qu’elle a vécu, c’est une précaution qui la rassure. Si vous n’étiez pas entrés, il n’y aurait rien eu de plus entre nous. De toute façon depuis ce qui s’est passé il y a cinq ans, je suis incapable de toucher une femme.

\- Et moi de provoquer le moindre désire chez un homme, lance Tsubaki.

\- Maman ! S’indigne Toshiya. Ne dis pas ça. Tu es magnifique.

\- Je suis comme cette famille. Belle en surface mais hideuse dès qu’on gratte un peu le vernie. 

Sur ces mots, ma mère se lève de son siège et commence à déboutonner sa chemise jusqu’à se retrouver en soutien-gorge devant nous. C’est la première fois que je la vois si dévêtue et je comprends en voyant les profondes cicatrices qui marquent son corps, pourquoi elle ne porte que des vêtements à manche longue et aucun décolletais.

 

Toshiya et Hoshino détournent les yeux. Moi je ne peux pas faire autrement que de fixer ces marques profondément inscrites dans la chair de ma mère. D’ailleurs des larmes commencent à couler le long de mes joues mais je ne m’en rends compte que lorsque Tsubaki s’approche de moi pour les essuyer. Elle aussi est au bord des larmes lorsqu’elle me murmure :

\- Mon chéri, je ne voulais pas te faire subir ça. Es-tu sûr de vouloir entendre la suite ?

Je lui fais un oui de la tête avant de lui demander d’une voix tremblante :

\- Pourquoi ils ne t’ont pas mieux soigné quand ils ont refait ton visage et tes mains ?

\- Parce que si je ne peux pas quitter ton père, je veux qu’on moins il puisse voir pour le restant de ses jours l’enfer que j’ai été obligé de traverser par sa faute.

La voix de Tsubaki s’est fait plus dure, comme son visage. L’espace d’un instant c’est une haine farouche envers mon père que je vois briller dans le fond de son regard. La même haine que celle que Toshiya lui porte et je commence à comprendre que ce que maman a vécu a aussi contribué à éloigner mon frère de mon père. Mais que s’est-il donc passé ? Je reporte mon attention sur Hoshino et lui fait signe de continuer son récit :

\- Il y a environ cinq ans j’ai été appelé à enquêter sur une sordide histoire d’enlèvement. C’est le vice-président d’une grande multinationale japonaise qui a déclaré la disparition de sa belle-sœur et fait part à la police des réclamations des ravisseurs.

\- Et c’était oncle Imai ? C’est ça ? Mais papa, il était où ?

Personne ne répond à ma question et je vois bien que ce n’est pas faute d’en ignorer la réponse. Finalement c’est mon oncle qui y répond en faisant irruption dans la chambre :

\- En voyage quelque part où son téléphone portable ne pouvait pas capter le moindre réseau. Et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé de le contacter pour le prévenir que sa femme s’était fait enlever.

\- Imai ! Merci d’être venu ! S’exclame Tsubaki en se précipitant vers lui.

\- Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi, lui dit-il avant de la ramener auprès de Toshiya et de prendre place à leurs côtés. Si vous le permettez Capitaine, je vais compléter votre récit avec quelques détails non négligeables. Ce que voulaient les ravisseurs Yomi c’était que toutes les sociétés de ton père soient démantelées. Ce n’était donc pas une question d’argent, ce qui je pense a dû compliquer la tâche du Capitaine. J’étais seul maitre à bord à l’époque alors j’ai fait ce que j’ai cru juste. J’ai commencé à répondre à leurs exigences tout en essayant de gagner du temps et en priant pour que ton père revienne vite. Je crois que si j’avais su comment les choses allaient tourner, je n’aurais pas fait pareille souhait. Dès que nos actions ont été en chute libre, comme par hasard Sakurai est réapparu plus furieux que jamais. Je me suis fait traité de tous les noms et j’avais beau lui expliquer que c’était pour sauver sa femme, lui montrant la vidéo que j’avais reçu et les menacent qui s’accompagnaient, Sakurai n’a rien voulu savoir et sa première action a été de remettre les affaires en marche. Je crois que le capitaine se souvient parfaitement de ce regard méprisant que Sakurai lui a adressé lorsqu’il a tenté de lui faire entendre raison. N’est-ce pas Hoshino ? Je crois que dans toute votre carrière vous n’avez jamais rencontré aucun homme aussi cruel que mon frère.

\- Les représailles n’ont pas tardé, enchaine le capitaine sans répondre au commentaire de mon oncle. Dès que les actions ont recommencé à grimper, nous avons reçu une vidéo des ravisseurs en train de découper un morceau de chair de Tsubaki.

Mon sang se glace devant le récit du Capitaine et mon regard se pose automatiquement sur ma mère dont le visage est niché dans le creux du cou de Toshiya. Revivre ces évènements doit être horrible pour elle et j’aimerais mettre fin à son calvaire malheureusement j’ai besoin de savoir. Peut-être qu’au fond, je suis aussi cruel que mon père…

 

Tout en gardant maman contre lui, Toshiya reprend le fil de cette sordide histoire :

\- Quand j’ai vu les actions de l’entreprise en hausse à la clôture de la bourse de Tokyo, je me suis précipité au siège de l’entreprise et j’ai trouvé Sakurai dans son bureau, occupé à travailler comme si de rien n’était. Quand je lui ai demandé des explications… j’ai complètement perdu mon sang froid en entendant sa réponse. C’est comme si la vie de ma mère, sa femme ne comptait pas ! Il ne faisait que répéter qu’il ne pouvait pas emmener le pays à la ruine et mettre au chômage des milliers de japonais. D’après lui c’était une décision difficile mais nécessaire. Quand j’ai compris qu’il était sérieux et qu’il allait les laisser la torturer et la tuer, je lui ai foutu mon poing dans la figure. Je jure que je l’aurais tué si Imai et Hoshino n’étaient pas intervenu. Et tu veux savoir ce que notre père a fait ? Il a demandé à Hoshino de m’arrêter et a été jusqu’à porter plainte contre moi pour être certain que je reste enfermer quelques temps en cellule. Parce que tu sais, si je l’avais tué ce fumier, Imai aurait pris la suite et aurait fait ce qu’il fallait pour maman ! Il aurait fait ce que n’importe quel homme sensé aurait fait. Au lieu de ça, il a abandonné maman à ces salopards. Et ils se sont amusés ces fils de putes ! Chaque jour, une nouvelle entaille. Et crois-moi, ils n’ont pas fait que la mutiler…

Tsubaki se redresse alors et plaque sa main contre les lèvres de mon frère pour l’empêcher de finir sa phrase. Ses yeux sont noyés de larmes, comme les miens mais également ceux des tous les hommes rassemblés dans cette pièce. Qui ne serait pas touché par une histoire aussi ignoble ? Et je m’en veux tellement de la faire revivre à ma mère…

 

\- J’ai fini par retrouver ta mère, déclare finalement le capitaine de police. Enfermée dans une cellule, nue, mutilée et défigurée. C’est moi qui l’ai détaché et qui l’ai transporté dans mes bras jusqu’à l’ambulance. Quand ton père l’a appris, il a retiré sa plainte contre ton frère et j’ai pu libérer Toshiya. Nous n’avons jamais retrouvé les ravisseurs de Tsubaki mais je continue de chercher. Alors quand j’ai appris que tu t’étais fait renverser par une voiture, j’ai demandé à pouvoir m’occuper moi-même de ta sécurité.

\- Et j’ai dit oui, ajoute Tsubaki. J’ai confiance en Hidehiko. C’est lui qui m’a sauvé. S’il ne m’avait pas trouvé, j’aurais été morte à l’heure qu’il l’est. Alors si je pouvais confier mon bébé à quelqu’un, c’était bien à cet homme.

\- Et tu penses que ceux qui ont renversé Yomi sont les mêmes ? Demande Toshiya.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, soupire Hoshino. Mais dans les deux affaires les traces sont si infimes ! C’est du travail de professionnel. Et je ne peux que vous recommander à tous d’être très prudents. Tsubaki et moi nous nous retrouvons ici une fois par mois depuis presque cinq ans pour retravailler sur l’affaire en secret. Ce n’est peut-être pas très sain mais c’est en quelque sorte notre thérapie. Soyez libre de vous joindre à nous. Je crois que je ne peux pas faire autrement que de vous inviter à enquêter avec nous.

Nous acquiesçons tous, moi sans doute d’une manière moins vive que les autres. Il faut dire que je suis encore sous le choc après tout ce que je viens d’apprendre. Quand je pense à ce qu’à vécu ma mère ! J’en ai froid dans le dos et j’ai aussi envie de pleurer. J’en veux également à mon père et je comprends cette haine farouche que maman et Toshiya lui portent. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille à sa propre femme ? À la mère de ses enfants ! À celle qu’il était sensé aimer… Mais l’aimait-il encore ? D’ailleurs l’idée qu’il aurait pu être derrière tout ça effleure malgré moi mon esprit. Et si papa avait voulu tuer maman ? Quelle horrible manière de s’y prendre ! Alors que divorcer aurait été plus simple… Sauf que maman est l’actionnaire majoritaire de l’entreprise… Tout est embrouillé dans mon esprit et je commence à être fatigué. J’ai envie de rentrer mais je ne suis pas certain d’avoir envie de voir Sakurai.

\- Mon chéri, je suis désolée, murmure Tsubaki en s’accroupissant devant moi. Je voulais tellement te protéger de toute ça.

\- Non, il fallait que je sache, lui dis-je en esquissant tant bien que mal un sourire. Merci maman.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, me dit-elle.

\- J’ai pas très envie de rentrer à la maison. Je… je crois que je vais aller voir mes amis. Est-ce que je peux ?

Maman acquiesce avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Elle demande alors à mon oncle s’il peut me déposer, ce qu’il s’empresse d’acquiescer. Je crois que lui aussi a hâte de s’en aller de cette suite où l’atmosphère est devenue irrespirable.

 

Je remercie le capitaine, salue mon frère et ma mère puis quitte avec empressement les lieux, suivi de près par mon oncle. Une fois dans sa voiture, je lui donne l’adresse de Kyo, la seule que je connaisse au final puisqu’il s’agit apparemment de notre repère. Si le début du trajet se déroule dans un silence presque religieux, je craque le premier et décide de lui poser la question que je n’ai pas osé poser tout à l’heure devant ma mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j’ai l’impression que de tous, c’est mon oncle qui me répondra avec le plus d’objectivité. Après tout, Sakurai est son frère.

\- Et papa ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit quand il a vu maman… je veux dire quand ils l’ont retrouvé.

\- Rien. Il a laissé de côté l’entreprise et s’est simplement occupé d’elle. Il est resté à son chevet jusqu’à ce qu’elle reprenne connaissance. Au début Tsubaki ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui s’était passé mais tu te doutes que Toshiya n’a pas gardé le secret très longtemps. Tous tes frères étaient furieux même s’ils n’osaient rien dire devant Sakurai. Il n’y a que Toshiya qui n’ait pas peur de lui. Quand Tsubaki a réalisé à quel point Sakurai l’avait trahi, elle n’a plus voulu qu’il passe la porte de sa chambre. Alors il est resté dehors mais à continuer de venir à l’hôpital et y est resté jusqu’à sa sortie. C’est lui qui a trouvé cette clinique où ta mère s’est fait opérer du visage. Pour que Tsubaki accepte de leur faire confiance, je lui ai dit que c’était moi qui avais tout organisé. Après l’opération, ton père est venu la voir dans sa chambre et a constaté comme nous tous que si l’opération avait été un franc succès, le visage de ta mère s’en trouvait irrémédiablement changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il avait cru. Qu’avec son argent il pouvait faire comme si de rien n’était et tout arranger. Je crois que ça lui a fait un choc. Bien plus que de la voir défigurée. Avant l’opération, il pouvait avoir le naïf espoir de tout réparer à coup de millions de yens. Après, il n’y avait plus que la triste réalité de sa faute.

\- Et alors ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Il s’est alors mis à genoux près de son lit et lui a demandé pardon. C’était la première fois que je voyais Sakurai dans cet état. Je ne crois pas qu’il faisait semblant. Je connais bien mon frère. Après tout nous avons grandit ensemble et je peux te dire que c’était la troisième fois de ma vie que je le voyais pleurer.

\- Et maman ?  

\- Je crois que tu te doutes de la réponse de Tsubaki. Il a été à la mesure de son caractère. Elle l’a regardé froidement un long moment. Je crois qu’elle appréciait vraiment de voir ton père visage contre terre. Le grand Sakurai si arrogant, si directif, si puissant… implorant son pardon à ses pieds… Qui l’aurait cru ? Pas elle en tout cas. Quand elle s’est lassée de ce spectacle pitoyable, elle s’est levée de son lit et a commencé à se déshabiller. Elle lui a alors demandé de la regarder et lui dit : « Regarde ce visage. Ce n’est pas celui de la femme que tu as épousé. Cette Tsubaki là est morte par ta faute. Regarde bien ce corps dont personne ne voudra plus jamais. Mes mains et mon visage sont les seules choses que je leur ai autorisé à réparer. Le reste, je veux que tu puisses le voir chaque jour durant lesquels je serais obligé de vivre avec toi. Je veux que tu te souviennes que tout est de ta faute Sakurai. » C’est sa punition. Sa croix. Si tu veux mon avis. Ton père et ta mère sont destinés à se déchirer jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare. C’est à la fois, beau, romantique et terriblement triste.

 

Je ne dis rien. J’ai la gorge trop nouée pour ça. J’ai mal à l’estomac aussi et j’ai envie de pleurer même si mes larmes ne veulent pas couler. Je savais qu’un lourd secret hantait mes parents, qu’un gouffre les séparait mais j’ignorais que c’était à point. Et bizarrement, j’ai l’impression que ce n’est que le début. Qu’il y a d’autres squelettes encore cachés dans ce placard que j’ai ouvert. Ai-je vraiment envie de tous les sortir ? Je n’en suis pas certain. Qui sait quelle autre monstruosité je vais encore découvrir. Dans un sens, comme l’a souligné Toshiya cette amnésie n’est peut-être pas une malédiction. C’est peut-être une chance et pourtant je me sens incapable de la saisir. Même si je suis bouleversé et que ça me fait mal d’entendre tout ça, je crois que j’ai besoin de savoir et d’aller jusqu’au bout. Et je ne doute pas que cette histoire n’est qu’une infime partie d’un immense iceberg.

 

La voiture s’arrête devant l’immeuble que Kyo partage avec Kaoru. Je lève un instant les yeux vers l’appartement du frère de mon ami. Je n’ai nulle par d’autre où aller alors j’espère qu’il voudra bien m’accorder l’asile.

\- Merci oncle Imai. Merci pour tout.

Je le gratifie tant bien que mal d’un sourire. Oncle Imai a beaucoup de défaut mais je comprends pourquoi maman compte sur lui. Contrairement à Sakurai, il a toujours été là pour elle et je suis content de savoir qu’elle n’est pas seule. Après tout, il y a aussi Toshiya et Hoshino. Cette idée me réconforte dans un sens.

 

Alors que je m’apprête à quitter sa voiture, mon oncle ajoute :

\- J’ai oublié de te dire Yomi et je crois qu’il faut que tu le saches pour bien comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous tous.

\- Oui ?

Ma voix tremble un peu. J’ai peur de découvrir un nouveau secret, bien plus terrible que le précédent.

\- Pour se faire pardonner et lui prouver qu’à ses yeux la holding ne passait pas avant elle, Sakurai lui a cédé la quasi-totalité de ses actions, faisant de ta mère l’actionnaire majoritaire. Sakurai est un homme compliqué, difficile à cerner même pour moi qui suis son propre frère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il s’entête dans ce mariage qui ne les mène à rien. Il n’est plus amoureux de ta mère et elle ne l’aime plus non plus. Pourtant il ne veut pas la quitter et l’empêche de s’en aller. J’ignore la raison mais ce n’est certainement pas à cause de l’entreprise. C’est lui qui lui a donné les pleins pouvoirs et en échange elle l’a gardé comme PDG. Alors je crois qu’entre eux, c’est vraiment ce que je t’ai dit tout à l’heure. Qu’ils sont destinés à se déchirer et se faire du mal jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare. Et crois-moi ce n’est pas de ta faute. Quand tu as quitté la maison familiale pour aller vivre dans une résidence universitaire, tu pensais déjà à l’époque que ça les aiderait à se séparer. Tu pensais sans doute qu’ils restaient mariés pour toi, parce que tu étais le dernier et qu’en prenant ton envol, tu les libérais de leurs obligations de parents. Je pensais que tu avais tort à l’époque et je le pense toujours Yomi. Alors ne te sens pas coupable quand tu les verras se déchirer devant toi. Dis-toi simplement que c’est la seule façon qu’ils ont trouvé pour se prouver que malgré tout ils tiennent encore l’un à l’autre.

\- C’est triste.

\- Je trouve aussi.

 

Nous nous échangeons tant bien que mal un sourire chargé de regret avant de nous quitter. Alors que j’entre dans le hall de l’immeuble je sens mes larmes couler enfin sur mes joues. Je pense alors à Ruka que je meurs d’envie de rejoindre sans pouvoir le faire. Il travaille et puis je ne me sens pas le courage de me présenter devant lui après tout ce que je viens d’apprendre. Je crois qu’au fond j’ai peur que nous finissions comme mes parents…  

 

 

 


End file.
